Interrupted Journeys: Part 5, Journeys in Mirkwood
by ellisk
Summary: A series of stories exploring Thranduil and Legolas's lives through the Third Age until they go West. Part Five: The Shadow is deepening in Mirkwood, causing Legolas and his cousins to learn a hard lesson.
1. The hunter and the hunted

**AN:** This is a continuation of a series of stories titled Interrupted Journeys. Parts One through Four have already been posted. It should not be necessary to read those parts of the series to understand this story, though you might understand the characters a bit better if you did.

This part of the story is set in Legolas's childhood, when he is 35, during a time when the Shadow is spreading quickly in Mirkwood.

Any Sindarin used is translated at the end of each chapter.

I hope you enjoy this part of Interrupted Journeys.

**Chapter One**

**Third Age 1975**

Legolas's heart beat so loudly as he silently followed the tracks of a large buck, that he wondered if the others around him could hear it. The buck was close. The earth around its tracks was loose and soft, so freshly disturbed that it had not yet begun to settle. The buck's musky scent carried on the gentle breeze that stirred the leaves around him. Legolas gripped his bow tightly. A glance to his right told him that Galithil was also following a fresh trail, a short distance away. Like his cousin, Galithil moved slowly and soundlessly, scanning the brush around him intently.

Legolas focused on the trail he was following. There was a small clearing directly ahead. He would have to be careful to make sure he did not give away his presence while crossing it. He slowed his pace and proceeded forward in a crouched position. The forest opened up and warm sunlight streamed down upon him as he crawled to the edge of the clearing. When he reached it, he froze. Behind him, his father and their guard, Conuion, stopped dead as well. On the far side of the clearing, a leafless branch appeared to dance above the thick undergrowth on the forest floor--the antlers of a large buck. The animal was unconcernedly browsing amongst the berries of an early-bearing dewberry bush. Legolas fit an arrow against his bowstring and watched the buck. Its tail was towards him. That was not an angle that afforded Legolas a killing shot. After a moment, it turned slightly, the better to reach another branch of berries. Legolas raised his bow slightly, anticipating the buck turning just a bit more. Then, its ears flashed forward, towards the north, and the buck danced around, head held high, tail flipped up, searching its surroundings nervously. It had heard Galithil and Aradunnon.

"You have a clean shot, ion nin."

The words whispered in Legolas's ear were barely a breath of wind. Legolas lifted his bow, drew and aimed at a spot above the deer's foreleg and below its shoulder. After only a slight hesitation, he loosed his arrow and a second later the frightened deer bolted into the forest, crashing wildly through the undergrowth. Legolas heard Galithil groan and recognized the sound of another deer joining the buck to flee.

Shouldering their bows, Thranduil and Legolas stood as one and rushed to the spot the deer had occupied. After dashing forward a few steps, Thranduil held back, allowing his son to search the ground. Legolas could not help but grin when his father's tense posture betrayed that he was nearly as excited as his son. With effort, Legolas turned his attention to the task at hand. After a moment, he darted a few feet into the brush and picked up an arrow. It was stained with a red, frothy substance.

"It passed through the buck's lungs," Legolas said, so pleased that he was a little breathless. He looked to his father for confirmation.

Thranduil nodded with a broad smile. "That will be a very quick kill. An outstanding shot, ion nin," he said, putting an arm around his son's shoulders.

Legolas felt as if he might burst from pride and excitement.

"Clean that arrow," Thranduil continued, "and then we will go find your deer. We should not have far to look. Did you pay attention to the direction he fled?"

Legolas nodded and gestured towards the north. Unable to restrain himself, he stepped into the undergrowth even as he wiped down the arrow, scanning for the deer's blood trail, anxious to find his first kill.

*~*~*

Galithil strode through the deepening shadows. His mind was supposed to be on gathering medicinal plants. That was, after all, the task they had been assigned today after lessons. Instead, his thoughts were fixed on finding a deer. He did not truly resent that Legolas had been the first amongst them to kill a deer, even if he was younger. But Galithil had come so close to finally killing one himself on that hunt, that he was practically obsessed with it now.

For that reason, he watched Berior and Brethil from the corner of his eye. They walked a few paces to his left, following the light tracks of a small deer, possibly a doe, that had recently passed this way. Berior bent closer and closer to the ground in the increasing darkness in an effort not to lose the trail. At his shoulder, Brethil scanned the forest in front of them, hoping to spot the deer before it spotted them. Several steps behind them loped Anastor and Noruil. They looked around in all directions as they walked, trying, in an exaggerated manner, to give an impression of supreme aloofness. But Galithil did not miss how tightly they gripped the bows hanging by their sides, so he knew they were still angry that Berior had insisted on taking the lead tracking the deer after they had lost its trail for the second time.

On Galithil's right, and lagging even further behind than Anastor and Noruil, were Legolas and Maidhien. They were following quietly, having been 'shushed' several times already, but Galithil had heard them stop and sigh and whisper together on multiple occasions. Fortunately, the clearing he had suggested they investigate was near by. It had a thick growth of yarrow, the last time Galithil had come out this far. He hoped the deer they were tracking would be in sight of it, because he knew he had no hope at all of persuading Legolas and Maidhien to continue deeper into the forest, no matter what he promised the next clearing held.

"There!" Legolas called. His voice seemed unusually loud in the silence that surrounded them. "And look at all the yarrow!" he exclaimed, trotting into the clearing. He knelt on the ground and laid his bow down next to him. Pulling his knife from his belt, he began cutting the fern-like leaves of a yarrow plant. "I cannot deny that finding this much yarrow makes it worth it to come out this far," he said, with a glance at his cousin.

Galithil nodded, kneeling a few feet away from him. He let the pack he carried slide from his shoulders and he placed it on the ground between them. "Nestoreth will be very pleased that we found the wild ginger and all this yarrow too," he said with a virtuous tone. He opened the pack so he and Legolas could toss their cuttings into it, drew his knife from its sheath and began cutting leaves. But his eyes never left the forest as he searched for any sign of movement that might betray the deer's location.

"If you are not interested in hunting..." Berior hissed in a whisper, stalking past them along the edge of the clearing.

"Which is utterly unbelievable," Brethil interjected.

"Then at least respect those of us who are and be quiet," Berior finished.

"Sorry," Legolas replied in a loud whisper. He laughed quietly when Berior thrust his hand out behind him, palm facing Legolas, trying to wave him to silence.

Maidhien plopped down next to Galithil as he cut yarrow leaves and played with the straps of the pack.

"What does the yarrow do?" she asked, not bothering to lower her voice. That earned her a 'shush' as Berior and Brethil continued to follow the deer's trail to the far side of the clearing.

"It is like the wild ginger--it helps break the fever caused by the orc's poisoned arrows and blades. But it is even better because it also helps stop the bleeding that some of the poisons cause," Galithil whispered. "And there have been so many orc attacks this year, that Nestoreth has used up all of the yarrow in the garden that she can cut. So finding some wild yarrow is going to make her very happy."

"At least someone will be happy with us then," Maidhien said under her breath. "Our adars certainly will not be so pleased. It will be well after evening meal before we get home."

"It does seem to be dark awfully early," Legolas commented. "Even the clearing is rather dark." He hurriedly cut several more yarrow stalks. "I would wager we are half way through the territory of the Western Patrol..."

"And you give me a hard time for exaggerating," Galithil scoffed.

Legolas grinned at him, but continued speaking, raising his voice to drown his cousin's interruption. "We should head home. If we leave right now, we might make evening meal if we run all the way back to the stronghold."

Berior and Brethil stopped, now well beyond the clearing, and scowled at Legolas. "Easy for you to say that we should give up now. You already killed a deer." They turned back around and continued following the hoof prints in the failing light.

Legolas frowned.

Galithil looked between Legolas and his cousins, Anastor and Noruil. Then he carefully scanned the forest on the far side of the clearing one last time. Seeing nothing, he quietly released a long sigh. They were not going to find this deer. If they raced home, the amount of medicinal plants they would return with might be enough to assuage their fathers' wrath. It was time to give in to Legolas, as much as he regretted it.

"We have cut enough for Nestoreth to use for now," Galithil said, standing and wiping off his knife. He saw Legolas roll his eyes and knew his excuse of finding the yarrow had not fooled his cousin a bit. "And we can tell her this is here, since there is plenty more to cut. But Maidhien and Legolas are right. We should go back."

Maidhien eagerly stood. She hefted the full pack and began closing it up hurriedly.

"Be careful! Those are valuable!" Galithil exclaimed. He pulled the pack away from her, scooped up the plants that had spilled and fastened it properly.

Maidhien glared at him and then spun on her heels to walk back in the direction of the Elf Path. But she paused after only one step and studied the trees.

Berior, Brethil, Anastor and Noruil, on the other hand, did not stop following the deer. In fact, in the time it had taken Galithil to fasten the pack, they had walked out of sight amid the shadows of the trees.

"We will have to go after them," Galithil said, stepping into the shadows and hoping against hope that the few more paces this would buy him would be enough to spot the deer.

Legolas sighed, but tugged on Maidhien's sleeve for her to follow.

Maidhien tore her eyes from the trees and hurried after them. "We are going to be in so much trouble," she said, not bothering to whisper.

Legolas, Galithil and Maidhien silently jogged into the trees and their friends quickly came into view in the dim light. Galithil heard Legolas draw a breath, undoubtedly to call to them and insist they turn around. Before he could speak, there came a rustling noise that everyone heard--even Berior, Brethil, Anastor and Noruil, who were still a good distance away, froze at the sound. Galithil frowned. The forest must be playing tricks on him. The noise sounded as if it were coming from the trees, but as soon as he thought that, he saw a flash of white and heard another rustling directly in front of him. It was the deer!

Galithil stifled a groan as he watched Berior, Brethil, Anastor and Noruil draw their bows and take aim. He could not take a shot because his cousins stood between him and the deer. The doe was facing them directly, eyes wide. Galithil scowled. With the deer facing them, none of his cousins had a shot they were skilled enough to make. He considered whether he should say something. His father had lectured him long and hard about being certain he had a killing shot before he released an arrow--so long and hard, that Galithil was almost willing to frighten the deer and ruin their shot rather than see the deer merely wounded. He heard Legolas suck in a sharp breath next to him and assumed he was about to say something himself.

Rather than hearing Legolas's voice, Galithil jumped when a scream split the silence around him instead.

"Run!" Maidhien yelled.

Galithil whirled around automatically to see what Maidhien was screaming about. As he spun, Legolas's elbow poked him in the nose. His cousin had his bow at full draw and was aiming into the trees. Galithil gaped at that for a moment, blinking when it registered that Legolas's hands were shaking so hard he could barely keeping his arrow against his bow string.

In the background, Galithil heard the doe crash though the undergrowth and he heard Maidhien following it, whimpering. But his eyes were fixed on the trees where Legolas aimed his bow.

"Ssss," hissed a dark form. "They look tender."

"Young and sweet," another said, rustling towards them on eight spindly legs.

*~*~*

Ion nin -- My son


	2. Out of the frying pan and into the fire

**Chapter 2: Out of the frying pan and into the fire**

"Run!" Anastor shouted, echoing his sister's warning.

In his peripheral vision, Legolas saw Anastor and Noruil fleeing towards the Elf Path. On his other side, Galithil was trying to fit an arrow against his bowstring with shaking hands. Ignoring them all, Legolas released his arrow and drew a shuddering breath in an attempt to master himself when the arrow bounced harmlessly off the hard shell of the spider's body.

"Ssss," it protested, scuttling back a step to better appraise its prey.

Its comrade feinted towards them a few steps, legs clicking as they moved.

Legolas heard two high-pitched whimpers several paces behind him--Berior and Brethil. He also heard two bows creak as they were drawn and, seconds later, he saw two arrows fly by him. They struck the spider that had charged them. One hit the spider's body and flew off into the ferns as Legolas's arrow had done. The second was a more fortunate shot, hitting the spider above its sharp beak. The spider screeched and backed off hurriedly.

"Aim for their heads," Galithil shouted, loosing his own arrow and targeting the same spider that Brethil and Berior's arrows had struck. Galithil's arrow sank into the spider's eye, causing it to scream and curl into itself.

Legolas reached into his quiver to follow his cousin's example. As he did, the other spider spit a web towards him. It stuck to the hand holding his bow. Legolas could not suppress a frightened yelp. He jerked his arm backward and the yelp stretched into an incoherent shriek when he could not pull free of the web. Shaking his hand frantically, trying to dislodge the web and resist the spider's tug on it, Legolas drew his knife and brought the blade down across the thick, sticky rope. The knife cut through, but the dark strand clung to the blade. Legolas shook it loose and shoved the knife back into its sheath. Then he reached for an arrow and fit it against his bowstring. Releasing it, the arrow struck the spider that had tried to bind him in its web squarely in an eye. One of Galithil's arrows flew into the spider's other eye and it dropped to the ground, its legs splayed out around it.

Legolas pulled out another arrow, and saw Galithil doing the same next to him, but before he could put it to use, Brethil and Berior's bows twanged and the second spider squealed and fell to the ground, two arrows in its eyes.

Legolas's breath came in short pants as he stared at the unmoving spiders.

"Where are Anastor and Noruil?" Galithil asked. His voice shook as badly as his hands.

"Ran towards the Path," Berior gasped, breathless.

"Is that all of them? All of the spiders?" Brethil asked, looking into the trees.

That brought Legolas, Galithil and Berior to attention and all four children scanned the trees with wide eyes.

"If there are anymore, it is too dark to see them," Berior replied after a moment, panic causing his voice to rise in pitch.

"We need to get out of here," Brethil said, pulling at Berior's arm. They looked at Legolas and Galithil, poised to run.

Legolas grimaced, but it was Galithil that voiced the reason why they could not simply flee.

"We have to find Maidhien," he said. "We cannot leave her out here."

Berior frowned, but shook his head. "We need to get help. If there are more spiders..." he looked at the dead forms behind Galithil. "We were lucky. Nothing more."

"We are too far from the stronghold," Galithil retorted. "By the time we get back there and someone comes back here, anything might have happened to her."

Berior drew a breath to argue, but Legolas interrupted him. "Anastor and Noruil ran towards home. They will send help . And our adars certainly have someone looking for us by now, since it is so late, so maybe they will find us faster when Anastor and Noruil tell them where we are. But we need to find Maidhien."

Berior and Brethil said nothing more to protest, so Galithil pointed into the forest, south of the Path, at a clear trail of crushed ferns and undergrowth. "Maidhien ran this way. Let's go."

*~*~*

"The encounters I have summarized make a total of eight skirmishes with orcs trying to cross into the forest from the western border this season. That is more incursions than we suffered in all of last year. For some reason the number of orcs is growing," the captain of the Western Boarder Patrol concluded. He looked between Thranduil and Hallion at one end of the meeting table to Aradunnon at the other.

Aradunnon nodded and smiled grimly at Morillion, indicating he had done well. In response, Morillion leaned against the back of his chair, breathing a little easier. Thranduil, however, continued studying the map Morillion had used to mark the locations of the skirmishes he had just described.

"Too close to villages," the King finally said in a very quiet voice.

Aradunnon nodded.

"Well, we have repositioned the patrols to best protect those villages, of course, my lord," Morillion hastened to assure him.

"And the Southern Patrol has pulled back north of the Forest Road and west of the Emyn Duir to protect the villages there," Aradunnon added.

"Your village being the largest in the area," Thranduil observed, looking from the map to his brother.

Aradunnon frowned, but nodded.

Thranduil turned to the other Elf seated at the meeting table. "What do you have to tell me, Ostarndor," he asked.

The captain of the Southern Patrol looked at the King levelly for a long moment. He had stood with Thranduil on the Dagorlad and he had been one of the first Elves to scout the growing presence of orcs when Sauron first arose in Amon Lanc. So he had been the obvious choice to send south to spy now.

"The Shadow deepens in the south, my lord. The forest is darker. Colder." He shook his head. "The fumes that spew from Dol Guldur and smother the trees are thicker, but that is not what I mean." He paused and held Thranduil's gaze with his own. "Something moves in the forest. I never saw it, but when it was near, it was all I could do to breath."

"Are you telling me that the Evil One is abroad in this forest," Thranduil asked, his voice rising slightly.

Ostarndor frowned. "Perhaps. I do not know. But whatever it is, the orcs and spiders feed on it. They swarm to it like maggots to dead flesh."

Thranduil's brows drew together, but he nodded once in acknowledgment of Ostarndor's report. He contemplated the map again for a long moment before turning his gaze back to his troop commander. "Those villages need to move, Aradunnon," he began.

Shaking his head, Aradunnon cut him off. "The warriors can keep the villages safe."

"We will discuss the best way to approach the village leaders with lord Golwon tomorrow," Thranduil continued, ignoring his brother's interruption. He spoke with a finality that made Aradunnon scowl. Recognizing that expression well, Thranduil stood. Hallion, Morillion and Ostarndor stood immediately as well. With an audible sigh, Aradunnon followed suit.

"Thank you both," Thranduil said, nodding to Morillion and Ostarndor. "Your service to this realm is invaluable, as you must know. I appreciate it greatly."

Thranduil was about to invite both captains to a meeting the next morning that he had planned with Aradunnon to describe how they intended to use some of the Northern Patrol to fortify the embattled Southern and Western borders, but he was interrupted when the doors to the Hall opened slightly and then fell closed again.

"You cannot go in," he heard one of the guards outside the door insist.

"Get off me," an all too familiar voice demanded.

Thranduil stifled a sigh and glanced at Aradunnon. His mouth was turned down and he shook his head.

The doors flapped open and shut again. "I have to speak to him," Danennion's voice declared. There was the sound of a scuffle, and a moment later the doors flew open again. Danennion burst through them, rushing into the Hall. The guards pursued him, reaching to pull him back.

"Let him come," Thranduil called to them. Better to hear what Danennion has to say and be done with it, than postpone the inevitable. Thranduil was about to ask Morillion and Ostarndor to leave--no need to have witnesses to what was clearly going to be an angry confrontation--but before he could, he was distracted by a most unexpected sight. Danennion was towing his son behind him. The child was disheveled--sweating, barely able to keep pace with his father, fairly gasping for breath. Thranduil frowned. It looked as if Anastor had been crying, he realized.

"Peace, Danennion. I will hear you. But there is no need for you to drag Anastor so," Thranduil said. Turning his gaze back to the adults, his frown deepened when he looked at Dolwon, who had followed Danennion into the Hall and was pulling Noruil alongside him. Both father and son wore wide-eyed, half-fearful, half-pleading expressions. Thranduil stared at them, unable to imagine what this spectacle could possibly represent. Their behavior was so odd and unexplainable that it had prompted Hallion to quietly position himself between them and the King.

When they reached the table, Danennion pushed his son directly in front of the King. Holding Anastor by both shoulders--as much to steady himself as to hold his son in place, Thranduil thought--Danennion spoke. "Tell him," he choked out.

Thranduil looked at the child, and Anastor looked back at him mutely, his mouth open slightly, drawing panting breaths. Danennion gave him a slight shake. "Tell him quickly," he demanded.

"We were looking for medicinal herbs with Galithil," Anastor began.

From the corner of his eye, Thranduil saw Aradunnon's posture stiffen. Thranduil felt his heart beat a little faster--Legolas said at lunch that he and all his cousins intended to gather herbs after lessons. Something was clearly wrong here, but surely it could not involve the children. It was well past dinner. He and Aradunnon had been busy speaking with the captains and had missed dinner with the family, but they would have heard by now if something were amiss.

"We went really far," Noruil said, when Anastor did not seem to know how to continue.

Anastor nodded. "We all said we should not go so far, but Galithil wanted to find some herb further along the Path. He said he knew what clearing it was in. But it was getting dark." He trailed off as his voice seemed to abandon him again.

Thranduil looked silently to Noruil.

"We went all the way to the clearing Galithil wanted to go to." Noruil said. Then he hesitated a moment before continuing with a shaky voice. "There were spiders in the clearing," Noruil whispered.

Thranduil drew a deep, slow breath. There were spiders. The phrase echoed in his mind and for a moment Thranduil heard nothing else, though somewhere on the periphery of his senses he was aware that people were still speaking, saying something about Maidhien. Then there was yelling. Aradunnon yelling something about Galithil and Hallion calling for calm. The guards and warriors were silent, looking intently at Thranduil. It was their gaze that finally focused him. They were clearly waiting for orders.

Thranduil turned to Noruil and Anastor. "Where is Maidhien?" he asked, trying to gather the threads of what the others were saying.

Anastor looked at Thranduil, his eyes still wide with fear. "We ran towards the Path. Maidhien ran too. Before us. She saw the spiders first. But she ran deeper into the forest."

"Deeper into the forest," Danennion echoed, speaking to Aradunnon and pointing at his son to emphasize his words. "We cannot waste time talking..."

Thranduil ignored them. "Deeper into the forest and not along the Path? She ran north of the Path?" he prompted when Anastor stopped and stared at his father.

The child's gaze shifted back to Thranduil and he shook his head. "South," he answered. "She ran south."

"After the deer," Noruil added. That earned him a glare from Anastor.

"And what of Legolas and his cousins?" Thranduil pressed, after another deep breath in response to the fact that Maidhien had run southward. "Did they follow Maidhien?"

Again Anastor shook his head. "We ran and did not look back. I do not know where they ran."

"The last I saw," Noruil added, "Legolas had his bow drawn. Like he was going to fight the spiders."

Thranduil grasped the corner edge of the table and was vaguely aware that Aradunnon and Hallion both stopped arguing with Danennion and fell silent upon hearing that. "How many spiders?" Thranduil managed. His voice sounded oddly quiet.

"I saw two," Noruil answered.

"But it was dark and you could barely see them," Anastor added. "They were hanging in the trees on webs."

Thranduil nodded and looked between Anastor and Noruil. "You did the right thing to run back here to get help. And you have helped a great deal by telling us what happened. Now here is what we most need to know, so we can go find your sister as quickly as possible: where is this clearing?"

"West, down the Path," Anastor replied quickly, pointing.

Noruil nodded. "Do you know where the wild ginger grows?" he asked.

Thranduil looked from Aradunnon to Hallion and then to each of the warriors in the room. All shook their heads.

"Conuion will know," Hallion said. "Amoneth and Lindomiel gather ginger often."

So Thranduil turned back to Noruil and nodded.

Noruil bit his lip. "Well, as far as you go to get to the ginger, you have to go that far again and maybe a little further to get to the other clearing Galithil took us to. You will know you are getting close because, just before the clearing, there is an old tree on the southern edge of the Path that was struck by lightening and split in two."

Anastor nodded. "That is right. We looked at that just before we got to the clearing."

"Turn south off the Path right past that tree and you will see the clearing after a short walk ."

"Very good," Thranduil said, grasping Noruil's shoulder and patting Anastor's. He turned to Hallion. "Get Conuion and Colloth. Tell them what we have heard and tell them to meet me at the barn. Tell them to ready horses. Then go to Celonhael's cottage and tell him." He paused and looked at Anastor and Noruil. "Did Brethil go with you? Or Aewen?"

Anastor shook his head. "Eirienil and Aewen turned back towards the stronghold after we left the clearing with the ginger. But Brethil did go with us to the second clearing."

Thranduil turned back to Hallion. "Go to Crithad's cottage as well then. And check with Dollion to make sure Aewen is home safely." He paused. "Aradunnon and I will confirm Eirienil is home when we tell Amoneth and Lindomiel what has happened and get our weapons." Thranduil turned to Danennion. "We will meet you at the barn as soon as we are armed." Then he looked more closely at Danennion and Dolwon, frowning. They carried no weapons."You had better arm yourselves if we are going after spiders. Do you have swords?"

Danennion and Dolwon stared at Thranduil for a long moment and then both shook their heads.

"You could handle them, though? You have fought spiders before in the South?"

"Yes," Danennion said and Dolwon nodded.

Thranduil turned to Hallion. "Have someone bring them swords from the armory. Aradunnon and I will meet you at the barn as soon as we are armed ourselves."

With that, Thranduil turned and strode swiftly towards the doors of the Hall that led to the family quarters, Aradunnon right on his heels. Behind him, he heard Hallion leave the Hall through the main doors at a run.

*~*~*

Maidhien ran, too terrified to even glance behind her or to realize that Galithil and his cousins were calling to her. She wanted to scream, but she feared if she did, she would only attract more spiders. It was now completely dark and she knew the spiders hunted mostly at night. So she ran as fast as she could, with no idea where she was going.

Suddenly, to her left, she saw the glow of a fire. With a yelp born of hope, she veered in the direction of the light. Fire meant adults and adults meant safety. This deep in the forest, the fire likely meant hunters or, better still, a patrol. If she could get to them, they would help her.

Eyes fixed on the fire, she forced herself to put one foot in front of the other, ignoring the fact that her lungs now burned for oxygen and her legs screamed for rest. With great relief, she finally burst into the small clearing where the fire flickered. Once there, she collapsed to her hands and knees.

"Help me," she cried between gasping breaths. "Spiders…" She could force out no more, so she raised a hand to point into the darkness. As she did, she looked into the faces of the people in the camp and her eyes widened again in abject fear.

These were not Elves.

*~*~*

Adar/ada--Father/dad

AN: Apologies to Tolkien for stealing his chapter title from the Hobbit. It just seemed to fit this chapter well.


	3. Unexpected Encounters

**Chapter Three: Unexpected Encounters**

Legolas and his cousins chased after Maidhien as quickly as they could through the dark forest. Berior led them, following a path marked by broken bits of undergrowth. Legolas trusted Berior not to lose her trail, so instead of paying attention to her tracks, he concentrated on the forest around them. It was quiet. Much quieter than any other time he had been in the forest at night, which, granted, was very few times indeed. But still, on those few occasions, Legolas remembered hearing a chorus of frogs, insects, birds and small scurrying animals, not to mention the night song of the trees. Tonight, not a bird or beast stirred. Even the trees seemed subdued. Legolas hoped the two spiders they had just killed were the reason for the night creatures' caution and not some other lurking danger, most especially more live spiders. But he kept an arrow ready as they ran, just in case they were not that lucky, and so did all his cousins.

They had run a long way--long enough that they were all beginning to get winded--but they had not yet caught a glimpse of Maidhien. Nor had she responded the few times Galithil had dared to call out her name. Legolas was beginning to wonder how far they would have to pursue her, how late it would be when they finally caught her, and how they would safely get back to the stronghold from this deep in the forest, past a nest of spiders. Not to mention how safe they would be when they got home to face their fathers' certain wrath. His mind was wrestling with these worries when he caught sight of a flickering light in the distance, a little to their left. His cousins saw it at the same moment and they stumbled to a stop, leaning gratefully against the surrounding trees.

"A fire," Brethil said, gesturing towards the light.

"She will have seen it," Galithil said through gasping breaths. "She will run to it."

"The trail turns in that direction," Berior said, pointing at the ground.

"Good," Legolas said and leaned his head back against the tree that propped him up, looking up into its branches while taking long breaths. "We can finally catch her."

"Do you think it is a patrol?" Berior asked.

"Hopefully," Brethil answered. "I would like some adults to take us home. I do not want to go past the spiders alone."

"Agreed," Legolas said heartily. He pushed himself away from the tree he was leaning against. "Let's go get her."

The others nodded and began to straighten up as well, but before they could start towards the fire, a terrified scream ripped through the darkened forest. It was quickly stifled, but muffled sounds of a struggle could still be heard coming from the direction where the light flickered. Legolas and his cousins spun around as one to face the sound of the scream.

"Maidhien!" Galithil called. He took two running steps towards the distant light before Legolas grabbed him. Galithil pulled away hard, but not strongly enough to break his cousin's grasp. "Something has her. We have to help!" he yelled, still trying to pull free.

"Be silent!" Legolas whispered sharply. "Something does have her and it will have us too if we call attention to ourselves." Galithil froze and, along with Berior and Brethil, stared at Legolas. "We need to think before we rush in to try to help her. We will be no match for orcs, if that is what made that fire," Legolas continued.

"Orcs!" Brethil whispered, instinctively stepping closer to the nearest tree.

"It cannot be orcs. We are too close to the stronghold," Berior exclaimed, but the tremor in his voice betrayed his uncertainty. "It must be more spiders."

"Of course it is not spiders," Galithil snapped. "Spiders do not build fires. Whatever it is, Legolas is right. We must surprise it. We should approach the fire in the trees. Orcs do not climb into the trees."

"But spiders do," Berior countered. "Spiders might not have built the fire, but they may have already eaten whoever did. And now they have a web around Maidhien."

Legolas stepped between them. "Arguing is not going to help. We need to find out what is attacking Maidhien without being attacked ourselves, but I agree we should stay out of the trees. We do not know what made the fire, but we do know spiders are in the area. We can hide in the shadows of the trees and approach slowly until we can see what has her." Without waiting to hear any further argument, Legolas started walking towards the fire, moving from trunk to trunk. Galithil followed on his heels. Berior and Brethil came behind after a moment's hesitation.

"We cannot fight orcs by ourselves," Berior whispered, skipping forward a few steps to catch up to Legolas.

"If you prefer, stay behind," Galithil replied, stalking past Legolas and Berior at a fast walk, gripping his bow tightly in his hand. "I am going to help her."

Berior looked at Legolas pleadingly as they all picked up their pace to keep up with Galithil.

Legolas grimaced. "We do not know that it is orcs. Maybe it is not an Enemy at all. Maybe it is dwarves and they only startled her. We should at least see what it is, before we try to decide what to do."

Berior released a shaky sigh, but followed silently. Brethil brought up the rear.

Galithil set a fast pace through the tree trunks. So fast that Legolas was beginning to wonder how he would stop him from charging straight into the camp without doing something that would cause too much noise. Thankfully, just as Legolas was about to whisper to Galithil to slow down, he did so on his own, coming to stop behind a broad oak. Legolas stopped directly behind him, peering around the oak's trunk into the camp. Galithil had already scanned it.

"Men!" he whispered loudly enough that Brethil and Berior winced and reflexively dodged behind a tree trunk in fear that the people in the camp might have heard as well. But they were fortunately too engaged with trying to contain Maidhien to notice the approach of her friends.

As he spoke, Galithil slid an arrow from his quiver and fit it against his bowstring. He was at full draw before Legolas grasped the shaft of his arrow to stop his attack. Galithil turned a furious glare on him.

"Men, not orcs," Legolas whispered. "You cannot simply shoot them. We do not know they are Enemies."

"Friends would not handle Maidhien in that manner," Galithil answered back, trying to wrest his arrow from his cousin's grasp.

One of the men was indeed holding Maidhien tightly against himself, one hand around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides. His other hand covered her mouth, trying to stifle her screams. Maidhien was struggling against him violently, kicking at his legs hard enough to make him dance about. Another man stood in front of her, grasping her upper arms and yelling something at her. A third man stood next to them, his bow in his hand, an arrow ready, scanning the forest nervously.

"Enemies would not be telling her to be quiet so they could help her," Legolas argued, refusing to release Galithil's arrow. "Listen to what they are saying."

Galithil glared at Legolas, but did listen long enough to bring a frown to his face. "I cannot understand..."

"Westron," Legolas interrupted. "They are telling her to be quiet and to let them help her."

Galithil glared at Legolas a moment, but then turned to study the scene before him, concentrating on the Men's words. After a moment, he turned back to Legolas. "He might only be trying to subdue her--to persuade her to stop fighting him. We still have to make them let her go."

"We do," Legolas said, finally releasing Galithil's arrow. "But to do that, we need to talk to them. Not shoot at them."

"If they are Enemies, they will come after us once they know we are here," Brethil warned.

"So we must make sure they cannot find us too easily," Legolas said. He searched the tree branches above them carefully. Then he glanced at the Men again. They had a camp set up, the fire in its middle. It was unlikely there were spiders here if the Men had been safely camping. "Into the trees," he said, jumping silently into the oak. "Spread out and stay amongst the leaves."

"You talk to them, Legolas," Galithil said. "Your Westron is better than ours."

Legolas nodded, and waited until his cousins were spread out around him. When they were all safely hidden in the branches, he faced the camp.

"Let her go," he called in Westron.

At the same moment, Galithil loosed an arrow, burying it in the ground an inch from the feet of the man who had been pleading with Maidhien to be quiet.

The Men in the clearing jumped. The man holding a bow dove behind a tree, trying to put some form of cover between himself and his attacker. His bow was now at full draw and he scanned the trees for a target. The man holding Maidhien ducked behind the nearest tree, dragging Maidhien with him. The last man, at whose feet the arrow had struck, spun around and looked into the trees.

Legolas pressed himself against the trunk of his tree and glared at Galithil, who had swiftly moved through the branches to a different position. "What are you doing?" he mouthed at him.

"Peace," the man in the clearing called. Legolas peered around the trunk of his tree and saw the man was holding up his empty hands. "We mean the girl no harm. She ran into our camp screaming. We were only trying to calm her down."

"Then let her go," Legolas repeated, glancing at Galithil to make sure he did not intend to release another arrow. His cousin had his bow drawn with an arrow trained on the man, but he did not release it. Legolas's eyes widened when he saw that Berior and Brethil had arrows fitted against their bowstrings, ready to shoot as well.

"If we let her go, she will run into the forest and a good deal more harm will come to her there than with us," the man argued.

Legolas looked at Maidhien. She was looking straight at him with a terrified expression. The man still held her in a bruising grasp around her waist and arms, but the hand that had covered her mouth now held a sword.

"Maidhien," he called, speaking Sindarin, since Maidhien did not know Westron. "The man says if he lets you go, you will run and get lost in the forest. If I can convince him to let you go, promise me you will not run. Come stand under the tree where I am. Do you promise?"

Maidhien nodded. "I promise," she whispered.

"She will not run if you let her go," Legolas said to the man in Westron. "If you are not Enemies, let her go now."

The unarmed man frowned and turned to study Maidhien. Finally he sighed. "Let her go," he ordered with obvious reluctance. "And it will be on your head if she runs off," he muttered with a glance at the tree where Legolas was hidden.

The man holding Maidhien released his grasp around her waist and pushed her forward to stand at arm's length, still holding her firmly by her upper arms. Then he gave her a slight shove towards the trees and let her go. Maidhien loosed a little cry and ran towards the trees. She leapt straight into them and climbed to where Galithil sat. Hiding behind him, she threw her arms around his neck.

The man with a bow followed her movement and, in a second, he had his bow trained on Galithil. Galithil, in turn, drew his bow and aimed an arrow at the unarmed man, who was clearly their leader. Berior and Brethil leapt forward into view and aimed arrows at the two guards.

Both the unarmed man and Legolas cried "Hold!" in unison.

"They are children!" the man with a bow exclaimed, lowering his weapon for a moment in confusion and then raising it again, but only at a partial draw.

"Lower your weapon," the unarmed man ordered sharply.

"They will shoot us," the man with a bow said, his voice unsteady. "They are woodelves."

"Lower it," the man snapped. "We do not attack children."

Reluctantly, the man lowered his bow.

Legolas did not ask his cousins to lower theirs. Having convinced the men to release Maidhien, he was trying to determine what to do next. Obviously, they needed to go home. But it was dark, they were a long way from the stronghold, and they would have to pass by the spiders to get to the Path. Legolas wondered if it would not be safer to stay with the men until daybreak or until their parents found them, whichever came first. The men were at least adults, and they carried swords, which seemed to imply they would be capable of fighting. More capable than Legolas and his cousins, at any rate. But trusting Men was not going to come easily to Legolas or Galithil. In the men's favor, true enough, they had released Maidhien and the unarmed man had said they would not attack children. But, they were nowhere near the Path, and that made Legolas suspicious of their reasons for being in the forest and doubtful that he should trust them.

"It is against the King's law in the Woodland Realm for travelers to leave the Path. Who are you and what is your business here?" he asked, still speaking in Westron.

The men with weapons shifted their stance uneasily, but the unarmed man gestured for them to be still.

"I am Barad. These are my brothers Bergid and Beregar. We are traveling to Dale, where our sister has recently married Forwed, son of Fengel. I admit we were warned by the men who live in the Vales of Anduin not to stray from the Path, but we were attacked by orcs on the edge of the forest when we were traveling to the Forest Gate. We lost our horses and our packs and our youngest brother, Bardil, was wounded." He gestured towards a shelter the men had made with a piece of canvas. Inside, Legolas saw another man he had not yet noticed lying motionless on a litter. "So we decided to risk cutting across the forest to the Path, in hopes of shortening our distance and finding food to replace what the orcs stole. I would offer to pay for the game we have taken, but I have nothing of value left to offer."

"Except the swords he and his brothers are carrying," Galithil said in Sindarin. "He is lying, Legolas. Do not trust him."

"He is not lying about his injured brother," Legolas responded, also speaking Sindarin. "And they would have to poach a hundred deer to approach the value of those swords, so that would be a silly demand. I think he is being truthful. It makes sense to flee to the shelter of the forest if orcs attack you and take your food."

"For all we know, the injured man was wounded when they committed a crime and fled justice in a woodsman's village, so they are outlaws. We have Maidhien. We should go back to the stronghold," Galithil countered.

Legolas frowned and looked at the sword that one of the men was still wielding. "The sword that man has is very high quality. Possibly even dwarven-made. If he can afford so fine a sword, it is believable he is noble-born and his sister is married to lord Forwed. If that is the case, then they are not Enemies, they are the King's allies and we would be safer with them than with the spiders."

"They could have stolen those swords," Galithil argued. "I do not trust them."

"If I were going to attack children," the unarmed man said softly, now speaking Sindarin himself, causing all the children to turn to look at him sharply, "I would not have told my brothers to lower their weapons when I did. I give you my word, I will not harm you, nor will my brothers. I am Barad, a cousin of Queen Firiel of Arthedain. My brothers and I traveled with her from Gondor to Arthedain as her guards. Now we are traveling to Dale to live in lord Fengel's household with our sister. I am not your enemy. Indeed, if my brothers and I can help you in some way, we offer to do so."

Berior and Brethil lowered their bows in response to that speech and looked at Legolas. Galithil was not moved.

"I do not want to go back through the forest alone," Maidhien whispered.

Galithil sighed. "You would prefer to stay with the men than go back to the stronghold?" he whispered over his shoulder.

"Can they not take us to the stronghold?" Maidhien replied.

"I am sorry, we cannot take you there tonight," Barad answered. "Our brother cannot travel further and we need rest from carrying him. But we will keep you safe until morning and tomorrow, if you will show us the way to the Path, we promise to stay on it. I assume the stronghold you refer to is the home of the Elvenking?"

Galithil's eyes narrowed at that question. Legolas tensed as well, but he nodded silently.

"I have been charged to carry a message to him, so if you are going there, we can take the road together and keep each other safe."

The children looked at him silently.

"What say you?" Barad asked.

Legolas looked at his cousins and Maidhien.

"I would rather stay here," Maidhien whispered.

With a sigh, Galithil nodded and lowered his bow. Berior and Brethil also nodded.

Watching the men closely, the four ellyn put their arrows back in their quivers and jumped down from the tree.

*~*~*

"There is the tree Noruil described," Conuiön called, pointing to his left and signaling for a stop.

Thranduil slowed his horse and brought it alongside his guard, but his focus was already on the forest to the south of the Path. He could make out a wide area bearing the tell-tale blackness that warned of foul webs and evil creatures. He heart raced at the sight. They had not met the children along the Path as he had hoped they would, and that could only mean that Legolas was somewhere in the Shadowed forest.

"It does not appear the children met with a few solitary spiders," Aradunnon said, eyeing the trees as he, Celonhael, Crithad and two guards joined Thranduil.

Neither Celonhael nor Crithad managed to conceal their dismay as they looked at the darkened trees. Indeed, Thranduil wondered how well he was managing to mask his own fears. He would far rather face Sauron and all the Nine in single combat than believe that Legolas and his cousins had been chased into the forest by spiders.

"Why are we stopping?" Dannenion asked when he and Dolwon caught up to them. "We must be near the clearing Noruil described," he said, pointing to the tree split by lightening.

Conuiön nodded. "Indeed we must be. And since we did not find the children on the Path, we need to stop and search this area for signs of where they might have gone from here."

"Anastor said that Maidhien ran southward, into the forest," Dannenion said. "We should go south from here."

Conuiön scowled at him. "She ran south for the few seconds that Anastor watched her. Then where did she go? Straight south? To the east or west? Or was she bitten by a spider?"

Thranduil closed his eyes briefly at that thought. He did not believe the children had been taken by the spiders, he told himself firmly. He felt the steady presence of his son's fea. He had not been bitten, he was certain.

"We need to find their tracks so we are not searching the entire forest blindly," Conuiön concluded. Then he directed himself to Aradunnon. "I want to do this without engaging a colony of spiders in battle, if possible. You can send a patrol here later. My immediate priority is the children."

"Agreed," Aradunnon replied readily. "Without knowing where the children are and without knowing how many spiders we face, engaging them would do more harm than good."

Conuiön nodded and slipped off his horse. "We will leave the horses here and continue to the clearing on foot. We will attract less attention that way." As everyone dismounted, Conuiön pointed at the two guards that had accompanied them and then at the forest. The guards led the way into the trees, searching for the children's trail. The others followed silently, though Dannenion was frowning severely and glaring at Conuiön's back.

As they walked slowly through the trees, scanning the ground, Dannenion fidgeted angrily with an arrow that he had pulled from his quiver. He spun it back and forth between his thumb and index finger, pausing occasionally to pick at the string that bound the arrowhead in the shaft. When he tapped it against his thigh sharply several times, all eyes darted to him. Aradunnon and Conuiön fixed him with fierce looks intended to silence him. Thranduil scowled at him as well, but he could not deny that part of him sympathized with Dannenion's frustration at the slow pace of their progress.

Finally, they reached the clearing and saw the first evidence of the children's passage—wide patches of cut yarrow. On the southern edge of the clearing, the guards found some signs of a trail leading further into the forest, but there were also deer tracks, so they could not tell whether the underbrush was bent by the children or the animal. After they had walked a good twenty paces along this possible trail, Conuiön and the guards stopped dead in their tracks. Thranduil froze as well, looking about in the trees, expecting to see spiders. He saw nothing, so he looked again at Conuiön. His guard was staring, mouth open slightly, directly ahead of him. Thranduil followed his gaze.

On the forest floor were two large, dark forms. Spiders. Thranduil raised his bow. Then he realized they were already dead.

"Elbereth gilthoniel!" Thranduil whispered, when he recognized the fletchings on the arrows buried in the spiders' eyes. He started forward, only to have Conuiön grasp his arm.

"Are there any tracks leading away from them?" Conuiön whispered, speaking just loud enough for the two guards, who were inspecting the spiders, to hear him.

One replied with a gesture that there were five sets of tracks and then he pointed south.

Thranduil released a long breath. Next to him, he heard Celonhael murmuring a prayer of thanks.

Conuiön gestured silently for the guards to lead the way, following the tracks. They nodded and moved to obey.

"We should go get the horses first," Dannenion declared. He spoke in a normal voice, but in the silent forest, it sounded as if he had shouted. "With them, we can make up for the time we have wasted confirming that the children ran to the south, as I already told you they had done."

Everyone tensed. Thranduil drew a sharp breath to order Dannenion to silence. At the same time, Conuiön spun around, jaw clenched, fist gripping his bow tightly, and for a moment, Thranduil thought he might have to prevent his guard from killing one of his citizens.

As everyone glared at Dannenion, the branches of the infested trees around them stirred, as if a breeze had blown through them. But the air was still, Thranduil realized. He drew his bow.

"The spiders are on the move," Conuiön warned, but he need not have spoken. Like Thranduil, everyone present was already searching for spiders, bows drawn. "Spread out, two together. Contain them," Conuiön ordered, moving to stand back to back with Thranduil. Aradunnon and Colloth sprinted to their right a few dozen paces, standing on the northern flank of what should be the battle field, parallel with the two guards on the southern flank. Between Aradunnon and Thranduil, Celonhael took up position with Crithad. Between Thranduil and the guards, Dannenion and Dolwon stood together, eyes wide and bows drawn.

By the time everyone had managed to take up a position, large, bulbous forms began dropping from the trees. One descended directly in front of Thranduil. Before its spindly legs touched the ground, Thranduil's arrow flew towards it. There was a sickening crack when the arrow penetrated the spider's body and then it fell in a heap to the ground. Next to it, another spider was skittering towards Thranduil, hissing as it charged. Thranduil reached for another arrow, drew and released. Momentum drove the spider forward a few more feet before it also collapsed, unmoving, near Thranduil's feet. A clicking noise above them drew both Thranduil and Conuiön's attention at once. They looked up to see the underbelly of one of the foul beasts as it spit a web towards them. King and guard as one nocked and released their arrows straight up into the spider's body and they were forced to dive out of its way when it fell from the tree. As Conuiön scrambled to regain his footing and return to the King's side, Thranduil found himself face to face with a large spider on the ground. Too close for a bow, Thranduil drew his sword. The spider feinted towards him and Thranduil swung his blade at its legs, removing one at the joint with a powerful blow. It recoiled. Behind him, Thranduil heard another spider screech as Conuiön dropped it with a well placed arrow. The spider in front of him charged again. Thranduil let it come closer and stabbed it in the eye before jumping back. The spider flinched and drew away. Then it reared up, catching the low branch of a tree with its forelegs. Thranduil saw its stinger, dripping with venom, swing towards him. He stepped to the side and stabbed the spider in the underbelly, where its legs attached to its body. At the same time, an arrow flew into the beast's body. Thranduil danced back as it collapsed to the ground. Conuiön was back at his side.

Thranduil glanced at Conuiön briefly, and then focused on the overall battle field, trusting his immediate safety to his guard for the moment. Conuiön nodded in acknowledgment before turning his bow on an approaching spider. Thranduil looked swiftly around himself. The battle field had remained fairly tight, the elves containing the spiders within the confines of the positions they had assumed. Crithad and Celonhael had not seen battle since the founding of the stronghold, but they had held their position. Thranduil turned to the south, where Dannenion and Dolwon fought. He saw Dannenion drop two spiders in quick succession while Dolwon shot another that had approached his friend from behind. They fought well, Thranduil was mildly surprised to see, but they were still the least skilled warriors present. The spiders were clever enough to recognize that and press their advantage on that front. That was a serious problem-- Dannenion and Dolwon defended their southern flank. If spiders escaped in that direction, they would be moving towards the children.

Thranduil drew a breath to call a signal to the guards that also fought on the southern flank to tighten ranks with Dannenion and Dolwon, but before he could, he saw Crithad and Celonhael cutting across the battlefield to the south and taking up position there. Thranduil looked at Aradunnon. He and his guard, Colloth, had shifted position to compensate for Celonhael and Crithad's move.

Thranduil frowned. Moving Celonhael and Crithad was overkill in his mind. Aradunnon did not trust Dannenion and Dolwon, that was clear, but no more spiders were escaping south, and that was all that mattered to Thranduil at the moment. Leaving Aradunnon to command the battle, he returned his attention to his immediate surroundings.

Two more spiders dropped from the trees above them. Conuiön shot one swiftly. Thranduil took aim at the second and it fell next to its comrade. There were fewer spiders now. Rather than pressing forward to attack the elves, they seemed to be looking for avenues of escape. Thranduil shot one spider scurrying along a branch trying to flee to the west. Another he shot from a web as it fled. Conuiön's bow twanged several times as well at distant targets.

Finally, Thranduil fit an arrow against his bowstring but could not find a target within range to shoot. He and Conuiön looked around themselves. To their left, the guards sent two arrows into a pair of spiders trying to flee past them. To his right, Aradunnon was sheathing his sword and reaching for an arrow, but there were no more spiders near him. Thranduil looked for Celonhael and Crithad and saw his advisor firing an arrow at a spider that was coming up behind Dannenion and Dolwon as they both fought two others. When those three enemies fell, the screeching stopped and the forest was silent.

Everyone remained in their places a long moment, scanning the trees and the ground around them.

"I am clear. Does anyone else see any more of them?" Conuiön finally called.

"Clear," the guards replied quickly.

"Nothing," Celonhael replied.

Dannenion and Dolwon were the last to respond. They searched the trees around them several times before Dolwon finally answered, "I see nothing."

Thranduil drew and released a long breath. Between them, Thranduil and Conuiön had killed around a dozen spiders. It appeared each pair of warriors had faced roughly the same number of foes. Thranduil's quick count totaled nearly fifty dead spiders.

"Did any escape?" Conuiön asked.

"I did not see any escape south, but I never had time to make an accurate count of the spiders around me. I cannot be certain," one of the guards answered.

"Same to the north," Colloth added.

Conuiön grimaced and spared a moment to glare at Dannenion. Then he turned to the guards. "Where is the trail you saw? I want to find the children quickly, in case anything escaped us."

"This way," one of the guards said, turning and running along a clear path of crushed undergrowth. Everyone followed.

"In the future," Thranduil said, when Aradunnon jogged up alongside him, "when both of us may potentially be in a battle, we must agree in advance who will command it," he observed dryly.

Aradunnon raised an eyebrow. "I was under the impression that I command the warriors of this realm," he said.

Thranduil looked at his brother side-long. "And I was under the impression that I was King," he replied.

Aradunnon smirked at him a moment before they both focused on the serious task at hand.

They ran silently, keeping a watchful eye for spiders or other enemies, while at the same time making certain they still followed the children's path. When they had run for several minutes and the trail of crushed ferns continued, Thranduil was relieved. If the children had run so far away from the colony of spiders, it was very likely they had not re-encountered any of them. But when they kept running, Thranduil began to grow concerned, fearing to think what had driven them so far.

Finally, the guards slowed to a stop, studying the ground.

"What is it?" Celonhael whispered.

"The tracks change here," the guard answered. "It appears four children stopped and stood here. Then they continued forward, but no longer running," he said, pointing to the much softer and more spread out tracks that continued forward. "But one set of tracks seems to continue running forward. They all turn southeast."

While the first guard spoke, the other followed the running set of tracks several paces. He bent and picked something off a thorny bush. "Maidhien continued running," he said, holding up a bit a thread. "This is from an elleth's dress." He looked in the direction the tracks followed. Then he leaned forward. "I see light. A fire."

"Maidhien," Dannenion said with open relief. He started towards the fire.

Conuiön grabbed his tunic and stayed him.

"Let go of me," Dannenion demanded loudly.

Conuiön only tightened his grasp. "Attract more spiders and I will feed you to them myself," he growled, without releasing Dannenion's tunic. He looked in the direction of the faint glow. "I do not believe the children would have stayed alone in the forest or dared to start a fire after fighting spiders. Could it be a patrol, Aradunnon?"

Aradunnon shook his head. "The patrols in this area have all been called to the western border," he said. "Which explains why there are spiders here," he added in disgust, under his breath.

"And that must be corrected, obviously," Thranduil said. Then he turned to Conuiön. "It must be a hunting party."

"But the children would have told them of the spiders. No adult would be as foolish as to stay in the area with a fire burning if they knew spiders were about," Conuiön countered.

"And there are no villages near here," Celonhael added. "Where would a hunting party have come from?"

"I think we should approach the fire with caution," Conuiön concluded, releasing Dannenion's tunic.

Dannenion harrumphed loudly and straightened his clothes, but said nothing. More importantly, he did not charge ahead.

Conuiön stepped forward, taking the lead from the guards. Thranduil followed him and silently willed him to move faster as they approached the fire. The children's tracks moved from tree to tree, Thranduil noted. Obviously, they had been cautious when approaching this fire as well. As they drew closer, they could hear quiet voices.

Conuiön stopped and pointed to the ground. Here the tracks ended and bent grass at the base of several trunks showed where the children had taken to the trees. Thranduil peered ahead of him. He could clearly see a camp. A sort of shelter was erected at one end of it and a fire burned in the middle. With an open sigh of relief, Thranduil spotted Legolas, speaking intently with one of the adults in the camp. He frowned when Conuiön signaled for them to go into the trees. He was about to protest when he realized that the adult Legolas was speaking to looked odd. Eyes fixed on his son and the adult with him, Thranduil followed Conuiön into the branches. The adult's back was to him, but he seemed very heavy set and broad of shoulder. And his hair was cut shoulder length.

Thranduil's breath caught in his throat as he realized his son was speaking with a Man.

Aradunnon and Celonhael firmly restrained Dolwon and Dannenion from leaping straight away into the middle of the camp. Colloth fixed an arrow on the Man Legolas was speaking to, while the other two guards aimed their arrows at the remaining Men in the camp. They looked to Conuiön for orders.

Thranduil quickly appraised the situation. The children were still armed. Each had their knives on their belts and their bows next to them. The men's blankets were spread out on the ground, but the children's belongings were scattered on them--their cloaks lay about on the blankets as if the children were prepared to sleep there. The pack containing medicinal herbs that the children had gathered was open on the blanket next to Berior's cloak, and a water skin that Thranduil recognized to be Berior's sat next to a bowl near the pack. Berior, Brethil and Legolas were sitting in a semi-circle around one of the men, speaking with him. In Sindarin, Thranduil noted. His eyebrows rose at that.

Despite the need to evaluate the children's status swiftly, Thranduil paused when he looked at Galithil and Maidhien. They sat on a blanket apart from the others, huddled together under Galithil's cloak. His nephew's arm was around Maidhien's waist, holding her against him. They both seemed suspicious of the men, not taking part in the conversation and watching their surroundings carefully. Indeed, Galithil was searching the trees where the guards' bows had just creaked as they drew them.

"It appears the children have sought shelter from the spiders with these Men," Conuiön whispered.

The children paused in their conversation with the men and looked into the trees. In reaction to that, two of the men reached for their bows.

"And they seem to think they are not Enemies," Thranduil agreed. He considered that. "For the moment, I am willing to trust their judgment on that issue. But the Men are nervous. I do not trust them to react well if we surprise them."

Conuiön nodded and moved away from the King to another tree where Elvish eyes would easily spot him. Then he reached for a twig and snapped it sharply, deliberately revealing his position to the children.

Everyone in the camp turned towards the noise. The armed men drew their bows and scanned the trees, but they saw nothing. The children, on the other hand, all stood and openly relieved smiles lit their faces when they saw the guard.

When the armed men continued searching the trees and Conuiön did not come to the ground, Legolas's expression grew more serious again. He turned towards the man he had been speaking with. "That was Conuiön, my adar's..."

Thranduil tensed, and saw Conuiön do the same as Legolas hesitated over how to identify the King's body guard. Thranduil did not care to reveal more than necessary until he was certain who these Men were.

"He is my adar's friend," Legolas concluded. Despite his continued concern, Thranduil smiled at that. Conuiön and Aradunnon nodded once, acknowledging the child's good judgment. "Adar has certainly sent him to look for us. I told you someone might very well come before daybreak." Legolas looked at the men with bows. "Tell Bergid and Beregar to lower their weapons."

"Tell Conuiön we mean him no harm and to show himself," one of the men with bows responded, now squinting at the trees.

Thranduil narrowed his eyes at that man.

But the man Legolas was speaking to laughed at his comrade. "If Conuiön thought we meant harm to him or these children, or if he intended to do us harm, we would long ago have been dead. Put your arrow away, Beregar."

The men with bows lowered them and took a step back towards the fire. When they did, Conuiön slipped down from the tree and stepped into the light. The children ran to him, unhindered. When Conuiön had positioned himself between the men and all the children, Thranduil released a quiet breath. Colloth and the two guards jumped down to the camp as well and came to stand next to Conuiön. When the captain of the King's guard was certain the children were safe, he faced the men.

"What is your business in the Woodland Realm," he asked.

Thranduil paid attention to their response long enough to satisfy himself that it was properly respectful, which implied they were no threat to the children. Then he turned his attention to Legolas. He scanned his son and each of the other children carefully and then released another long breath when he confirmed none of them were injured.

"After we saw those spiders..." Celonhael whispered next him, his voice openly shaking now that the emergency was over, "even when we found five sets of tracks...I was afraid to hope until we found them all."

Thranduil could only nod in response. Celonhael had voiced exactly what he had been thinking. All he wanted to do at this moment was gather Legolas in his arms to assure himself he was truly safe. His patience was exhausted. Thranduil looked at Conuiön speaking with the Men. The conversation appeared to be calm enough and the guard had not yet seen fit to arrest the Men. Enough restraint, Thranduil thought to himself. Without waiting for Conuiön's signal, he jumped down from his branch. That was all the encouragement Aradunnon, Celonhael, Crithad, Dannenion and Dolwon needed—they jumped down as well.

"Adar!" Legolas called as his cousins did the same. Thranduil stepped forward and pulled his son into a tight embrace and the camp around him was filled with the sounds of thankful and joyous reunions as parents held their children close.

"I am so sorry, Adar," Legolas whispered when Thranduil still held him after a long moment.

Thranduil shook his head. "None of that now," he responded. "At the moment, the only important thing is that you are safe." With that statement, Thranduil grasped Legolas by his shoulders and held him at arm's length, scanning him closely. "You are not hurt?" he whispered as he searched again for signs of injury.

"None of us were hurt, Adar," Legolas assured him quickly.

Thranduil frowned and gave Legolas a slight shake. "By the grace of the Valar, you were not hurt!" he exclaimed. "Legolas! What were you thinking to fight spiders? Why did you not run, as Anastor and Noruil did?" He still held Legolas by his shoulders and had to make a conscious effort to relax his grip when Legolas squirmed slightly.

"I would have run, Ada. I wanted to. But the spiders came out of the trees not twenty paces from Galithil and I. So close, we could barely use our bows on them. Anastor and Noruil were further away, with Berior and Brethil, so they could skirt around the spiders. But if Galithil and I had tried to run for the Path, the spiders would have had us for certain. And I thought they would get us even if we turned and ran south like Maidhien. They were so close, they could have overtaken us if we had all run. So I thought we had better fight."

"He was right, Uncle," Galithil and Berior both said.

"And even though we were far enough away to escape, we would not leave Legolas and Galithil alone with the spiders," Berior added. "So we stayed and fought as well."

Brethil nodded.

"And we did kill them both," Galithil concluded, his tone both proud and defiant.

Aradunnon closed his eyes. "We killed them both," he repeated, with emphasis on the last word.

Thranduil shook his head. "Enough. We will discuss it later. All I care about now is getting you home as quickly as possible so your naneths do not have to suffer unduly." Thoughts of returning to the stronghold made Thranduil remember the Men. He turned to Conuiön. "May I assume that we are not arresting them? That we are satisfied with their explanation for being in the forest and straying off the Path."

Conuiön raised an eyebrow. "I am satisfied with their explanation," he responded. "It remains to be seen if you will be. They claim to be related to lord Fengel and to be traveling to Dale, but one of them is wounded."

Thranduil's brow knit and he turned back towards the Men. "You have a wounded comrade?" he asked.

Barad nodded and gestured towards the shelter. "Our youngest brother, lord."

Thranduil was careful not to react to the man's use of the title, though he was certain he had not heard him apply one to Conuiön. Conuiön, however, did step to stand shoulder to shoulder with the King.

The man did not seem to notice. He only continued his explanation. "He was injured by orcs on the plains outside the forest."

Thranduil's frown deepened.

"It is a bad wound, Adar," Legolas added. "Poisoned. He has a fever and the wound still bleeds, though it is four days old. We gave them some ginger and yarrow to make tea for the fever and a paste for the bleeding, but he is very sick. The tea had barely any effect to draw down the fever."

"Men's wounds often heal slowly and cause fevers," Thranduil replied, but his voice was softer. "Can he be moved?" he asked, directing his question to the Men. "We fought a battle with nearly fifty spiders on the way here." In his peripheral vision, Thranduil saw the children's gazes snap towards him as he said that. "We are not certain we destroyed all of them. We cannot leave the children here, and I cannot, in good conscience, leave you here alone."

"I fear to move him, lord," Barad replied. "The jostling he has suffered the last few days contributes to his slowness to heal. Not to mention he is in great pain." He paused. "And frankly, lord, we cannot carry him much farther ourselves tonight. We have been traveling four days from dawn to nightfall carrying him and hoping for aid. We all need rest."

Thranduil nodded. "I understand with your concern for him, but the sooner we can get him to a healer, the better. We can carry him to the Path for you, and from there, we have horses. We can suspend his litter between two horses and you may ride also, if you wish."

Barad bowed. "Thank you, lord."

A faint smile found its way to Thranduil's lips. "You are welcome," he replied. "I am grateful to you for the help you gave to my son and his cousins. Forgive me if I do not seem as grateful as I should. It has been a trying night," he concluded, pulling Legolas closer with an arm around his shoulders.

"I understand, lord." Barad said, smiling sympathetically at both father and son.

*~*~*

Adar/ada -- Father/dad  
Naneth/nana -- Mother/mum  
Elleth/ellyth -- Female elf/elves  
Ellon/ellyn -- Male elf/elves


	4. Making Decisions

Chapter Four: Making Decisions

Galithil, Legolas and Berior hurried from the door that led out of the family quarters and into the outer hall of the stronghold. As they passed the Great Gates, Galithil glanced longingly at the Green outside them. The morning sun cast long, dancing shadows on the grass. He would much rather be going there. Instead, he and his cousins walked straight through the empty entry hall and to the doors of the Great Hall.

"We need to speak to our adars," Legolas said to the guard.

The doors to the Hall were closed. Galithil felt both relieved and disappointed at that. If Uncle Thranduil was already holding court, which would certainly be unusual at this hour, then they would have to wait to apologize for going so far into the forest. Galithil wanted to get that apology over with. And he wanted to learn exactly how much trouble they were in now that the relief of finding them had faded from their parents' minds. But, at the same time, he was afraid to find out. Going so far abroad that they were attacked by spiders was a whole new world of trouble, Galithil expected.

"They are holding council," the guard said. He did not open the door, but Legolas did not move away from it either. Instead, he silently waited for the guard to open it, looking at him steadily the entire time. Galithil struggled not to laugh as the guard shifted uncomfortably, looked away from Legolas's gaze and finally reached to open the door. Legolas could always do that sort of thing. People took him seriously when they would only shoo Galithil away. Galithil was only half glad for his cousin's success this morning as he followed him into the Great Hall after the guard.

Thranduil was sitting at a meeting table in the Hall, not on the throne, Galithil noted with a sigh. That meant the Council was only talking, and if that were so, their parents would almost certainly make time for them. Galithil grimly resigned himself to facing his father now.

"I wonder what Rodonon is doing here," Legolas whispered to him as the guard apologized for interrupting and announced the 'children' wanted to speak with their parents. Galithil glanced at the guard in irritation, and then looked at the table where his father and uncles sat. Legolas was right. Their tutor was there. Along with the King's full council. And a good many papers and maps. Maybe they would not be allowed to interrupt this meeting, after all. It looked important. And that made Galithil frown. Normally they were invited to listen to the proceedings of such meetings.

Legolas kicked Galithil's boot. He stopped staring at the papers on the table and realized their fathers were studying them. Galithil quickly removed the sour look from his face and attempted to adopt an appropriately penitent expression. His brother, seated at the table next to their father, snorted in laughter in response to the change. Galithil maintained the presence of mind not to glare at him and was greatly satisfied when their father did.

"Adar, we would really like to apologize," Legolas said.

Thranduil nodded and waved them into the room.

Galithil stood up a little straighter and followed his cousins. There were no chairs available at the table, he noticed. Not that he expected to be invited to sit before they made their apology, but if there had been chairs to quickly slip into afterwards, they would have had a better chance of inviting themselves to the meeting.

"We used very poor judgment to go so far into the forest so late in the evening to gather the yarrow, Adar," Legolas was saying.

Galithil forced his attention away from speculation regarding the topic of the important meeting they had interrupted and focused on their apology, nodding along with Berior.

"We are very sorry for causing you so much worry and for endangering you and the guards when you had to come after us," Legolas concluded.

Galithil kept his expression serious, but inwardly he grinned at Legolas. His cousin was so good at thinking of all the right things to say to satisfy their fathers when they were cross. Galithil knew he would spend a lot more time doing punishments if it had not been for Legolas.

"One does wonder," Thranduil said, "why you did not turn around when Eirienil and Aewen did. You must have realized then that it would be best to come home."

"We should have done, adar," Legolas acknowledged. Then he fell silent and looked at the floor.

Legolas would not say the excuse they had discussed, because he did not believe it to be the whole truth, Galithil knew. So, he stepped forward himself. "It is just that we found so little wild ginger," he said. "And Nestoreth was so hopeful that we would come back with more, since we told her we would spend the day looking. There are so many wounded, with the increase in violence in the south, that we felt we could not come back with so little. And I remembered the yarrow patch that we found with Naneth earlier in the year. We thought we could make it there and back faster. But it was poor judgment and we are sorry," he concluded, repeating what Legolas had said.

Aradunnon regarded his son narrowly. "Yarrow is the only reason you went that far?"

Galithil nodded. "All we did in the clearing was cut the yarrow," he said, indicating Legolas and himself. That was true enough, Galithil thought. He had cut yarrow along with Legolas and Maidhien. If he had been hoping Berior and Brethil would spot the deer, that was beside the point.

"Is that so, Legolas?" Thranduil asked.

Galithil tensed. His uncle had them. Legolas would never answer that question. Not the way Galithil thought he should. Legolas could say perfectly honestly that he and Galithil had only gathered herbs. Why he refused to say it and so condemned them all to a more serious punishment, Galithil could not understand.

"Did you and your cousins only go to that clearing hoping to gather yarrow?" Thranduil repeated when Legolas continued staring at the floor.

Legolas looked sidelong at Galithil and remained silent.

"Brethil and I were tracking a deer," Berior burst out.

Galithil slumped slightly. They were done for.

"Legolas, Galithil and Maidhien only cut yarrow, but Brethil and I were tracking a deer. But we would not have gone so far after the deer if we could not have cut the yarrow."

"And whose idea was it to get the yarrow?" Aradunnon asked.

Galithil kept his head bowed, hoping to hide the fact that he rolled his eyes. "It was my idea, adar," he admitted quietly.

Aradunnon nodded. "I am pleased you were honest about that."

Galithil looked up. "It is also honest that we promised Nestoreth we would gather plenty of herbs and honest that we wanted to get the yarrow because we know she needs it. The yarrow in the garden is all used up."

"Even if you had cut the yarrow, shot the deer and returned home without incident, would you have been using good judgment?" Aradunnon asked.

"No," Galithil responded, resisting the urge to cross his arms across his chest.

Aradunnon sighed and stood, coming around the table to grasp Galithil by the shoulders. "Galithil, I understand how important it is to you to bring down your first deer." He grinned and threw a glance over his shoulder at Thranduil. "It is important to your Uncle and I to be the first at any hunt to get a deer. We have competed over that honor at every hunt for an entire Age." He paused to draw Galithil's gaze. "The men brought news of a serious situation that we must resolve, but once that is managed, I promise that I will take you hunting and we will stay out as long as it takes for you to shoot a deer." Galithil's eyes widened in absolute delight. Aradunnon smiled at him and continued. "We can ask Brethil's parents if he can come and Legolas and Berior are welcome as well, of course."

"Four deer," Thranduil murmured in the background. "Eight, most likely because the adults will be unable to restrain themselves from taking part in the hunt. We will have to think of a reason for a feast."

"You will be one of those adults, muindor nin, and it is never a problem to think of a reason for a feast," Aradunnon replied without looking at him. Galithil openly laughed at that. Aradunnon winked at him, but then his expression grew more serious. "But for now, there must be some consequence for your poor judgment last night."

Galithil's smile faded only slightly. No punishment would sting as much in light of the promised hunt.

"Put your bow in my room," Aradunnon said. "There it will stay for the next two weeks." He turned back to the table and looked at Thranduil and Celonhael. "I believe that is what we agreed on for all of them?"

"Yes, it is," Thranduil confirmed.

Legolas and Berior nodded their understanding. Berior did not even bother to try to appear repentant. He was still grinning ear to ear thinking of Aradunnon's promise. Galithil smiled at him. Legolas, on the other hand, avoided Galithil's gaze. Galithil studied his cousin as his father squeezed his shoulder and walked back to his chair.

"That is settled then," Aradunnon said once he was seated at the table. It was only then that Galithil noticed his father was sitting next to Thranduil. He usually sat at the far end of the council table, nearest the door to the Great Hall. He always joked sitting there was his way of protesting being imprisoned in a meeting. "Go to your lessons and we will see you at lunch."

"How are we going to have lessons if Master Rodonon is here?" Galithil asked.

Legolas latched on to that question, taking a step forward to look at the maps on the table. "Are you speaking to the Men?" he asked. "May we stay and listen to the message Lord Elrond sent to you rather than going to the library, Adar?"

Galitihl glanced at the maps as well. They were of Arnor. Then he looked at Thranduil to try to gauge his reaction to Legolas's question, but Thranduil was firmly wearing the unreadable mask that normally made Galithil fight not to laugh when it was turned on frustrated petitioners. It was not so funny when he was the recipient, Galithil decided. He really wanted to know what the men were doing carrying messages for Elrond.

"The Men told you they had a message for me, did they?" Thranduil asked. "Did they tell you anything of its content?"

Legolas shook his head. "Barad said he was bound to deliver it to the King, but he said he imagined we would eventually hear its contents, so that made us curious. Is it something you can tell us?" he asked.

Galithil did not hold out much hope. If they were going to be invited to stay, they would have already been invited to sit. But he admired Legolas for pressing his father. Even if it did not get them out of lessons, it was worth a try.

"I can," Thranduil answered. "The message said that Angmar has fallen. Its forces are dispersed and the Lord of the Nazgul has fled Eriador."

Galithil's jaw dropped and so did Legolas and Berior's.

"How?" Galithil blurted out. "What happened?"

"That is what we intend to discuss with Barad," Thranduil replied. "I am sorry, Legolas, but until I know the details myself, I cannot judge if all the discussion would be suitable for you to hear. We will summarize what Barad tells us for you at dinner. I promise."

Galithil drew a sharp breath to protest, but before he could speak, Legolas was already agreeing to that arrangement. Galithil glared at him and continued doing so as their parents dismissed them and Legolas turned his back to leave the Hall.

"Have you lost your mind?" Galithil asked as soon as the doors to the Hall closed behind them. "We should have argued. They might have let us stay."

Legolas scowled. "Ada never gives in when he has that expression on his face. You know that..."

"But Legolas! Angmar was destroyed? I wanted to hear that! You cannot tell me you did not want to hear that!" Galithil said, following on Legolas's heels. He had not slowed down since they left the Hall.

"So we will hear it," Legolas said softly.

Galithil's brow furrowed sharply. Then his face lit in understanding.

"But," Berior said, skipping forward. He had obviously also just realized what Legolas was suggesting they do. "We said we were not going to do that again after we almost got caught the last time. And especially now. Our adars are already angry enough with us. If they catch us spying..." he drifted off, leaving the punishment for that crime to the imagination.

"If we are very quiet and pay attention and sit on the back side of the door in case someone comes into the Hall through it, we will get away with it. We have a hundred times before. And Galithil is right. I want to hear this. First hand," Legolas replied.

Berior nodded to that and fell into place alongside him without further argument.

They walked quickly through the entry hall--it had a few people milling around in it now and Galithil could hear the guards explaining that petitions had been cancelled this morning--to the door that led to the family quarters. The guards opened that door for them and smiled at them as they passed through it. Once inside, they turned right and followed down a long corridor. On one side of this passage way were several doors leading to rooms that served as offices for the members of the King's Council, the Captain of the Capital Guard and the Captain of the King's personal guard. On the opposite side of the corridor was an apparently solid wall with no doors, decorated by a series of tapestries, one across from each office. They stopped in front of a tapestry that depicted a hunting scene, directly in front of Aradunnon's office. Then they peered carefully down the hall in both directions, checking to make sure none of their fathers' assistants were lurking in any doorways. When they were certain no one was watching them, they ducked behind the tapestry. Galithil put his hand on the wall behind it and the stone gave way, opening into the Great Hall. They slipped through the secret door, pushed it shut behind them, turned, and Galithil's heart nearly stopped--someone was already sitting here on the floor, hidden by the tapestry that hung behind the throne.

"Eirienil!" he whispered as Legolas and Berior sucked in long, calming breaths and clutched their tunic fronts.

"Shhh!" she whispered back.

"What are you doing here?" Galithil demanded as he settled on the floor next to her.

"Same as you, of course. I asked to be the scribe for this meeting and Hallion said 'absolutely not' before my naneth even had a chance to think about it. But I want to know what the Men have to say as much as you do. Now be quiet so we can listen without getting caught."

Indeed, Barad's voice could already be heard in the Great Hall.

"Arvedui had warning that the attack was coming," the Man was saying. "He called on his alliance with Gondor for aid."

"Arvedui!" Berior laughed, stifling the noise with a hand over his mouth. "The Man is talking about Arvedui!"

Legolas and Galithil snickered quietly as well. The rather unfortunate name of the current King of Arthedain had been a source of amusement for them since they had first learned it. What king would name his son and heir 'last king'? It was horrible! The only thing they could assume was that the Men of Arnor had a very poor command of the Noble Tongue.

"But Barad speaks Sindarin well!" Legolas whispered. "How could they speak Sindarin as well as he does and still name their king Arvedui!"

"Well, his vocabulary and grammar are acceptable," Galithil whispered. "But that accent! Maybe he does not speak as well as you think." He said this last sentence imitating the man's flat accent.

"Shush!" Eirienil said, and the ellyn fell silent, still smirking at one another.

"...fighting these battles, Lord Eärnur could not come to our aid as quickly as Arvedui had hoped. When the forces of Angmar descended upon us, we were completely overrun."

"Your troops on the battlefield were overrun," Aradunnon clarified. "But surely not the ones fortified within your cities."

There was a moment's silence before Barad answered. "No, lord, I meant the city itself was overrun. The Witch-King came from Angmar with a force of thousands. We had no hope."

All traces of amusement faded from the children's faces as Barad spoke. Galithil leaned over to peek out from behind the tapestry. All the Elves, even Thranduil, were looking at the man with varying degrees of horror and pity.

"But you had warning," Aradunnon said, his tone hushed. "The women and children…they, at least, fled the city in advance of the attack?"

Galithil covered his mouth with his hand when he saw Barad shake his head. "The King, following Queen Firiel's advice, trusted aid to come from Gondor. He did not evacuate Fornost. When the attack came, we tried to ensure the escape of as many as possible…the Queen, for example, managed to flee to Mithlond with her sons and a few dozen others. I know there were other groups that made it to Lindon. But, the losses were heavy. Very few survived."

Galithil stared at Barad in wide-eyed silence and was surprised to see his father reduced to largely the same. Thranduil rubbed his hand across his face, his eyes closed.

"What does Lord Arvedui plan to do now?" Hallion finally asked.

"Lord Arvedui was lost. According to his sons, he escaped the battle and was driven into the Forodwaith. His oldest son persuaded Lord Cirdan to send a ship to rescue him, but that ship never returned. We understand that it sank, crushed by the ice, with Lord Arvedui on it."

There was another long pause.

"The oldest son," Thranduil said, glancing at Hallion and Rodonon, "what was his name? Aranarth?" Rodonon nodded. "Lord Aranarth is King of Arthedain now?"

"No, he is not. He joined with Elves from Lindon and Imladris and Men that Lord Eärnur eventually brought from Gondor to drive the Witch-King out of Fornost. But even with the Witch-King gone, the city was destroyed and fouled by Angmar's occupation. Aranarth did not resettle it, nor does he have a population capable of building new cities and defending them. He has decided it is wiser to settle for a simpler existence and lead the remaining Dunedain in the north as their chieftain. Arthedain is lost, but we feel some satisfaction in the fact that Angmar was destroyed and the Witch-King defeated as well."

Galithil watched his father and Thranduil exchange a grim look in response to that news.

"Well," Thranduil finally said softly, when he looked away from Aradunnon. "Arvedui's name turns out to be fairly appropriate, it seems."

Galithil could tell he was about to say more to conclude the meeting, but Barad, who was looking down at the table, nodded and spoke before Thranduil could continue. "Malbeth certainly proved his wisdom and foresight in this instance."

"Malbeth?" Thranduil repeated.

Barad looked up at him and smiled sadly, his mood still grim from the topic they had been discussing. "It was Malbeth the seer that suggested Lord Arvedui's name. You surely have heard that story?"

Thranduil glanced again at Hallion and Rodonon. Both shook their heads. "I fear not," Thranduil answered. "Though I admit we did find your king's name somewhat...well, ill-conceived to be perfectly candid."

Barad's smile brightened to frank amusement. "Without knowing the reason for it, I imagine you must have wondered how well the men of Arthedain speak Sindarin," he joked.

Behind the tapestry, someone snorted and Galithil grinned.

"Malbeth was a wiseman in the court when Arvedui was born. He said that Arvedui would either become the ruler of a great realm or else Arthedain would fail and many lives of men would pass before the Dunedain arise and are united again. Either way, Arvedui would be the last king of Arthedain. And Malbeth was correct--Arthedain fell."

"Maybe," Thranduil replied solemnly, "but I hope that Malbeth was not correct when he said that 'many lives of men shall pass' before the Dunedain arise again. There are no words to express our grief over the losses that your people have suffered. The Woodland Realm is all too familiar with the devastation the Evil One can inflict. Perhaps when the Dunedain unite to fight it again, all the peoples of Middle Earth will join them and end this suffering once and for all."

Barad smiled, but his smile was once again sad. "I had hoped that would be something I would live to see. Now I fear I will not." He shook his head. "But I will live to see my sister and her new husband. And thanks to your aid, so will all my brothers. For that I am very grateful."

Thranduil nodded. "There is nothing in the world more precious to me than my son and you helped him. I am very happy to do whatever I can to help your brother in exchange. And once he has healed, I will see to it that you have horses for the rest of your journey to Dale, along with an escort there."

"Thank you, lord," Barad said with a bow. "We are in your debt."

Hallion stood, walked the man a few steps from the table and called for a guard to escort him out.

Galithil ducked back behind the tapestry. He and his cousins looked at each other for a long moment.

"Not only was Angmar destroyed, Arthedain was as well," Galithil finally whispered. "An entire kingdom! Imagine the army it must have taken to destroy an entire kingdom."

"It is a terrible pity that the Men from Gondor and the Elves from Lindon and Imladris did not come in time to save Fornost," Berior said.

"But it is good that they could eventually manage to defeat Angmar's army together," Legolas commented. "That seems hopeful, at least."

"Especially given that we have similar evils in this forest," Eirienil said. Then she stood. "We should go to the library and do the lessons Master Rodonon left for us. Before we get caught here."

The ellyn stood as well and Legolas laid his hand on the door to open it, peeking out to see if anyone was in the corridor.

"I am going to see if Maidhien got in much trouble with her adar," Galithil said once they were through the door. He took a few steps in the opposite direction from the library. "If Rodonon is going to be in the Great Hall with our parents all day, we have until tomorrow to finish anything he left us."

Legolas frowned and shook his head. "I am going to the library. I have had enough trouble for one day."

Galithil groaned, but followed his cousins.

*~*~*

"It is tragic," Dieneryn said. "Their entire kingdom lost. So many of their people."

"Lost to poor leadership," Engwe responded, his tone cool.

Dieneryn looked at him askance.

"I agree," Aradunnon said softly, causing Dieneryn to swing a reproachful look on her son. He frowned. "Thranduil did not return from Mordor with any more of our people than it appears escaped from Fornost, but this realm did not fall into ruin."

Thranduil waved his hand, forestalling the argument. "Aranarth has made the decision that he deems best for his people and his realm. It is not our place to judge him." He looked around at his council. "It is our place use this information wisely to ensure the safety of our own realm."

"I do see how the fall of Arthedain impacts this realm," Celonhael replied. "Except to eliminate a source of trade, but our trade with Arnor had has always been limited to the point of being non-existant."

Golwon nodded his agreement and everyone looked to the King for an explanation. Everyone but Aradunnon. He looked to Thranduil for permission to speak. The King granted it with a single nod.

"Yesterday evening, Thranduil and I spoke with Morillion and Ostarndor," Aradunnon explained. "They explained that orc attacks and incursions into the forest on the western border have increased significantly this season. More importantly, Ostarndor reported that there is an evil presence in the southern forest."

"From his description, I thought Sauron might abroad," Thranduil said. "Now that I have heard what happened in Arthedain, I wonder if the orcs that are crossing our borders escaped from the battle in Fornost. And if the presence Ostarndor felt was the Witch-King, as the Men call him, fleeing from Angmar to his master."

"In either case," Aradunnon concluded, "the situation in the southern part of the realm has declined dramatically."

"When I heard this news yesterday," Thranduil said, "my initial reaction was to call for a discussion regarding relocating the southern-most villages."

"Now it seems no discussion is needed," Engwe interrupted. "The Evil One and his servants are on the move and have already destroyed one realm this year. Let us ensure that this realm is not the next. We should not make the same mistake Arevdui made and ignore the signs that it is time to evacuate people from destruction's path."

Thranduil continued studying the map before him. He did not need to look up to know how his council was reacting to that statement. But he wanted to hear the argument. "I admit the same thought has occurred to me," he said. "I would like to hear discussion on this matter, however."

"Well, my lord," Golwon said. "Nindir has already sent me a letter indicating that he would like to move his village from south of the mountains to a position directly north of them. He said he has scouted this location and found it suitable. I was going to ask for your leave for him to move in council today. I assume he has it?"

Thranduil looked at Golwon and nodded. "What of the other villages that are still south of the mountains?"

Golwon drew a long breath. "Selwon might be persuaded to move if approached properly," he said. "He is reasonable. Pellion is less so, but I believe I could convince him. I could speak to him myself. In person. But then there are Leithor and Maethorness, my lord. They are hopeless cases."

Thranduil did not bother to conceal a grimace in reaction to Maethorness's name. "She will never move," he said.

"And she should not have to. The warriors can keep these villages safe, my lord."

Thranduil had expected to hear that argument, naturally. But he had not expected it from Dolgailon. He glanced up at his young nephew. Dolgailon was not looking at him. Instead he was looking at his father, who sat unexpectedly silent.

"The warriors cannot keep the orcs from crossing the western border," Engwe exclaimed. "They cannot keep the spiders away from the Path, for pity's sake! They are stretched too thin. The front we defend in the south is two hundred miles across. If the villages pull back to the north of the mountains, the warriors need only to defend the territory to either side of them to fence the orcs. The mountains are a sufficient barrier to prevent enemies from crossing over them into the north."

"I am well aware of the complexities of defending the southern part of the forest and the strategic significance of the mountains, Uncle. I commanded that patrol for a hundred years." Dolgailon turned to his father. "Send me back, Adar. I can manage the orcs and eliminate the need for retreat. If we pull back to the mountains, we will lose the Forest Road."

"The Forest Road is a symbol at this point, nothing more. No one travels across it. Even the dwarves use the Path," Engwe said.

Thranduil looked at Celonhael.

"That is true, my lord. We have collected no tolls for travel across the Forest Road in years. I can provide no justification for defending it," he said quietly.

"Even if they were being paid, tolls are no justification for warriors to die," Engwe said. "There is nothing to defend south of the mountains."

Dolgailon blew out a frustrated breath. "Except the forest and Elves that live in it! Golwon has already said Leithor and Maethorness will not move and he is correct. I will be very surprised if he can persuade Pellion. They stay in the south to protect the forest...."

"Except they cannot even protect themselves," Engwe said. "They should be made to move if they will not do so willingly. For their own safety."

Dolgailon frowned severely at that suggestion. But Thranduil spoke before his nephew could make a retort.

"I would like to hear Aradunnon's thoughts," he said, looking steadily at his uncharacteristically quiet troop commander. "Do we have enough troops to continue to protect villages south of the mountains while still protecting the other borders? Would sending Dolgailon back to his command in the south help resolve this situation? Did keeping him here this long to captain the training program contribute to it?"

Aradunnon sighed. "I do not doubt that sending Dolgailon back to the southern border would improve the situation at least somewhat. Ostarndor is a good captain, but for all his youth, Dolgailon is far better." He paused and looked at Thranduil. "But I cannot continue to defend eight hundred miles of borders and roads when some are so heavily contested. I must concur with Engwe that the best choice is to move the villages and use the mountains as a barrier. The Southern Patrol can manage that and we will be able to fortify the Western Patrol without sacrificing safety on the other borders."

Dolgailon stared at his father with his mouth open. "With respect, commander, you cannot be serious! If the Southern Patrol pulls back to the mountains, the orcs will walk into the forest in the southwest unchecked until they have great enough numbers to overwhelm the best defense we might mount to the east and west of the mountains."

"I am not saying we will abandon our forays into the south to cull their numbers," Aradunnon responded evenly. "Indeed, we can have more hunting parties if we have less territory to close off. I stand by my recommendation," he concluded.

Thranduil studied his brother a long moment. This was definitely not the way he had expected this discussion to play out. "Very well," he said. "Golwon, tell Nindir he may move immediately. Do you have people you feel confident can sway the other leaders to move?"

"I can speak to Pellion," Golwon said, thinking.

"My wife once lived in Leithor's village before we were married and they are still friends," Celonhael said. "Perhaps she and I could convince him."

"That is a good idea," Golwon agreed. "I will send my assistant to speak to Maethorness. Poor thing," he added under his breath. "I am not sure who we can send to speak to Selwon. I believe a letter from you, my lord, might be enough to persuade him. He is increasingly uncomfortable with the dangers that surround his village and he has mentioned to me that he no longer sees any benefit to living so far south."

"I will compose one and have it delivered then," Thranduil responded. "This is settled," he said, standing. His council stood as well. "Thank you. This was a difficult decision, but I am confident we have made the best one for the safety of this realm. I will see you at dinner. Aradunnon, please stay. I would like a word with you."

His councilors bowed and drifted from the table, speaking quietly. All but Dolgailon. He strode quickly from the Hall.

Thranduil watched him. Then, when they were alone, he turned to his brother. "I would have expected you to be the one stalking from the room after this conversation," he said, sitting and gesturing for Aradunnon to do the same.

Aradunnon dropped into the chair next to Thranduil. "I would have stormed out if you had not ordered me to stay," Aradunnon joked tiredly. "I do not like this decision anymore than Dolgailon does." He looked down. "But I can no longer deny it is the one I must make. I fear that I have denied it too long."

"Thankfully, we have suffered no major loss of life to justify that fear," Thranduil said. He reached over and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I understand how difficult this decision was for you. This is the first time the choice to pull back was yours. I know that pain, muindor nin. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate your support. I was questioning this decision until you spoke."

Aradunnon nodded. "I know. I could tell. You feared you were reacting to the mistake Arevedui made. You are not overreacting. This is necessary. Dolgailon would understand that if he had seen that colony of spiders a hundred paces from the Path. The warriors are stretched too thin. It is time to address that. I hate having to move villages, but we must."

"I only hope they will move," Thranduil said, leaning against the back of his chair.

"I believe I can help you with that also," Aradunnon said. "As you pointed out last night, the largest village in the south is my own. It does not have to move for the repositioning of the Southern Patrol to work, but it would be best if it did. I will go there myself and tell them the village must move further north. The people there will do as I bid and it will set an example to the other village leaders that we are asking to move."

"Sometimes you amaze me, little brother," Thranduil said with a grateful smile.

Aradunnon laughed and shook his head. "I hate this, Thranduil. Nothing would make me happier than to have Elrond send Imladris's army to drive Sauron and the orcs out of this forest. But since that is not possible, I will stand with you to protect our people. I do not want to see the people in my village overrun as Fornost was."

"Neither do I," Thranduil agreed. "Now I have one last item I want to discuss with you regarding who will carry my letter to Selwon."

*~*~*

Galithil strode along the path to Maidhien's cottage, happy to be in the forest. The trees sang a joyful song in the warm sun and Galithil felt it echo in his heart. He had done the barest minimum amount of work on the lessons Rodonon had left them and then fled, leaving his cousins behind in the library, still working. If they wanted to wear themselves out writing essays, he was not going to follow that example.

He grinned when he walked into Maidhien's yard. She was sitting on a stool with a mound sewing next to her. Her brother and cousin were a few feet away cleaning skins.

"Is that your punishment?" he asked, plopping down next to her.

She glared at him and he laughed, knowing how much she hated sewing.

"What is yours?" Anastor asked, purposefully slopping some of the fat he scraped off the skin in Galithil's direction.

Galithil picked it up and threw it back at him. "We are not allowed to carry our bows for two weeks," he said.

Anastor made a face. "I would much rather clean skins for an afternoon than lose my bow for two weeks," he said.

Noruil nodded vigorously.

Galithil only smiled at them. "It will be difficult," he conceded. "But I can live with it, especially since Adar made another promise. He has to go to the borders to speak with some of his captains, but when he returns, he is going to take my cousins and I hunting. He says we can stay out until we all have taken down a deer--no matter how long that takes," he said airily.

Anastor almost dropped the skinning knife he was holding. "You are lying," he exclaimed.

Galithil only shook his head. "Ask my adar if you do not believe me," he replied.

Anastor put his hands on his hips. "You told your adar you were only gathering herbs. If he knew about the deer, he would not be so anxious to take you hunting. Maybe Noruil and I will tell him."

Galithil did not doubt for a moment that they would. They had also not taken down a deer and he knew they would do anything to get one before he did. But their threat held no power since Berior had already confessed about the deer. "No, our parents know about the deer. We told them. That is why Adar is taking us hunting. He said he understood how important it is to us." It was all Galithil could do not to laugh out loud, Anastor looked so jealous.

Maidhien nudged him. He looked at her and caught a wicked gleam in her eye. "Tell them about the spiders, Galithil. They do not believe me."

Galithil did laugh now. "What? You mean about the two spiders my cousins and I killed? What about them?" he said.

"You are lying!" Anastor repeated even more forcefully.

"No I am not. You can ask any of the adults that came after us. Ask your own parents. They all saw them. Legolas, Berior, Brethil and I killed the two spiders you ran from. And then we went and got your sister away from the Men."

"The Men were friendly," Noruil retorted.

"True, but it still took and arrow or two to make them that way and to convince them to let go of Maidhien," Galithil said. "I imagine it was our braveness in battle that our adars want to reward with this hunt," he added, pleased with himself at Anastor and Noruil's obvious fury. Maidhien was openly laughing at them.

"It was no battle. Those two spiders were probably old and dropped out of the trees dead on their own before you even shot at them," Anastor began to argue. Then he spotted his father and uncle coming down the path from the stronghold. They had their heads together and were talking animatedly. So much so, that they did not even notice Galithil in the yard. "Adar, is it true that Galithil and his cousins killed two spiders?" Anastor asked as his father passed him.

"What?" Dannenion asked, looking away from Dolwon to focus on his son. "Yes, it seemed so. Their arrows were in the spiders when we found them, at any rate."

"Told you," Galithil chimed.

Dannenion turned on him and scowled. "You! Get out of my yard. I never want to see you with your arm around my daughter ever again. Do you hear me?" he asked.

Galithil blinked and looked at Maidhien. Then they both looked down at the several feet of grass that separated them. He did not have his arm around Maidhien. He was not touching her. He shrugged, but he did not move. He had learned long ago Maidhien's parents yelled a lot, but their words were rarely backed up with actions.

Dannenion had already forgotten him and was again speaking to Anastor. "Your uncle and I are going south for several weeks," he began in a firm voice. Galithil recognized it as the forerunner of the 'behave' speech. He had heard that speech often enough from his own father.

"Why?" Anastor asked.

"On a mission for Thranduil," Dannenion answered.

"Not possible," Galithil interjected before he thought.

Dannenion turned around to glare at him. "I told you to be gone," he snapped. Then he faced Anastor again. "We are taking a message in his name to one of the village leaders and we will be helping that village move further north. Thranduil is making a number of villages move, even Aradunnon's."

Galithil's gaze snapped to Dannenion.

"You must behave yourselves and help your naneths while we are gone," he was concluding.

"Can we come with you? We want to help too." Anastor begged.

"And see the southern part of the forest that you are always talking about," Noruil added.

"No," Dannenion said flatly. "You are staying here and helping your naneth and that is the end of it," he said.

Anastor and Noruil continued to plead with their fathers, with little hope of convincing them. As he listened, Galithil wondered if what Dannenion said was true, and, if it was, if he could persuade his father to let him help. He was sure there was something he could do and he really wanted to go.

*~*~*

"Adar?" Galithil said, knocking lightly on his father's open office door.

Aradunnon was sitting at his desk, reading through reports. He gestured for Galithil to sit down without looking up from his reading.

"I was not sure if you would be sending orders tonight," Galithil said as he entered the office and seated himself across from his father. "I heard you were going south. To your village."

Aradunnon let the report in his hand fall to his desk and he looked up at the ceiling. "Gossip is flying particularly fast today. I wonder why," he muttered.

"Is it true? Is Uncle making you move the village?" Galithil asked.

"My suspicions are confirmed," Aradunnon said to himself before facing Galithil. "No, that is not true. The King is not making me move the village. I suggested to him that I would move it for the safety of the people that live there."

Galithil shrugged. "But you are going south?"

Aradnunnon frowned slightly and leaned forward, fixing Galithil with a serious expression. "Do not shrug as if the difference between your uncle 'making' me do something and me doing it voluntarily is nothing, ion nin. I do not want your association with Dannenion and Dolwon to color your perception of the way Thranduil manages this kingdom." Galithil said nothing. He only looked at his father with as patient an expression as he could muster. Aradunnon sighed. "Yes, Galithil. I will be going south for several weeks. Possibly as long as a month. But I have not forgotten the promised hunt. It will happen. Never fear."

Galithil nodded. "I know adar. You always keep your promises," he said matter-of-factly. Then he leaned his elbows on the desk and looked at his father eagerly. "Can I come with you to the village? I want to help and I want to see the village again."

Aradunnon shook his head. "Galithil, I am moving the village because I feel it is too dangerous where it is. Do you honestly think I am going to take you to it under those conditions?"

"Then what if I go to where ever the village is moving and help there? It must be safer there, if that is where you are moving them," Galithil suggested quickly. He knew what his father's response to this request was going to be, so he had planned another line of attack in advance.

Aradunnon smiled. "That is well argued, I admit, but the answer is still no. I am sorry, but the south is very dangerous right now, as you must surely recognize after fighting spiders only a few paces south of the Path. This is simply not the time. You can help most by remaining here, staying safe and helping Engwe while I am gone. He will need someone to copy orders for him just as I do."

Galithil made a disgusted face at that prospect. He enjoyed copying his father's orders every night because he liked spending time with him. He relished the opportunity it gave him to ask his father questions or just talk as they worked. Engwe was not someone who invited conversation or someone with whom Galithil wanted to spend time.

"I am counting on you to make sure he does not send any insane orders in my absence," Aradunnon said with a conspiratorial look in response to Galithil's expression. "You can tell Hallion about anything he does that is too mad."

Galithil laughed at that and shook his head. "Uncle Hallion is not going to listen to my appraisal of Engwe's orders. We both know that." He paused and adopted a pleading expression. "Please adar. I really want to help you move the village."

Aradunnon raised his eyebrows and leaned back in his chair. "Why?" he asked mildly.

Galithil frowned. "Why?"

Aradunnon gave a quick nod. "Yes, why? Why are you so interested in helping move the village?"

Galithil looked down and he thought about that a moment. Then he shrugged. "I do not know. Because it is important to keep the villagers safe, you said. And because there will certainly be a lot of work. Your village is very big, and so the more hands the better." He looked around, trying to think of more reasons.

"And because you want to go south," Aradunnon prompted.

Galithil nodded. "That is true. I have not been south since I was very young and I want to see how it has changed. And it would be fun to go help you do something important."

"An adventure," Aradunnon suggested.

"Yes, it would definitely be exciting to ride all day and camp in the forest and then arrive at the village the next day. I remember that was fun when we traveled there before. And now I would be old enough to help watch for enemies while we rode. And it has to be interesting to pack up and move an entire village. How do you even do it? I would really like to see that."

"And if you helped, you could boast to Anastor and Noruil about your adventure," Aradunnon said.

The excited expression faded from Galithil's face and looked up at his father, scowling.

"Can you honestly tell me that I am incorrect?"

"Very well, I cannot go," Galithil said picking up one of the papers on his father's desk. "Do you have anything for me to copy tonight?"

Aradunnon took the paper from his son's hand and tossed it back on the desk. "Galithil, I am not saying that it is necessarily wrong for you to enjoy boasting to Anastor and Noruil. Boasting is unbecoming, but it is also a natural activity for boys your age. Anastor and Noruil are unpleasant children, given everything I have seen of them. Of course you would enjoy boasting to them. I am simply asking you to be honest with yourself about your motivations."

Galithil slumped against the back of his chair. "What difference does it make as long as the end result is good? If I help move the village, I am doing something useful. Something important. So what does it matter if I also want to do it because I want to have an adventure or boast to Anastor. Or because I like helping you do your work," he said, looking up at his father sidelong.

Aradunnon came around from behind his desk and pulled a chair next to Galithil. "I thoroughly enjoy sharing the parts of my work with you that I am able to share," he said, leaning down with his elbows resting on his knee to look at Galithil eye-to-eye. "But even so, it does matter what all your motivations are for doing something, even if the end is good. First, of all just because some of your motivations are noble--like helping move the village to keep the villagers safe--good intentions will not keep you safe if some of your motivations, like wanting an adventure, make you forget the danger you would be placing yourself in. Did you not just learn that you could be killed by spiders while collecting medicinal herbs too far along the Path."

Galithil nodded without looking at his father.

"Second of all, you are the King's nephew, and because of your relation to the King, whether you like it or not, you will be expected to do what serves this realm, not what serves your own interests. Therefore, you must learn to be aware of and question your motivations. And you must start learning that sometimes you must put the needs of this realm ahead of your own needs."

"But by helping to move the village, I am helping the realm."

"Only if you are not killed or injured doing it. And the southern realm is currently very dangerous."

"My cousins and I managed the spiders alone. I would be safe with you."

Aradunnon pulled his son into an embrace. "I appreciate the confidence, ion nin, and I would like to have you with me. But as much as I would like to take you with me, I would not be serving this realm or my family if I allowed harm to come to you because I selfishly took you with me into situations that you were not ready for. In the same way, you would not be serving this realm if you put yourself or others in danger to satisfy your own desires to see our village again, or have an adventure, or whatever else might motivate you to go south." He pulled away and held Galithil by his shoulders at arms length. "Please respect my decision on this and I promise I will find more ways that you can help me serve this realm that do not put you in danger if you truly wish."

Galithil sighed and nodded his head silently.

Aradunnon studied him for a long moment. "I think I will write my orders to the border patrols in the morning. It is too late to send them tonight even if I completed them. Tonight I would prefer to spend some time on the Green. Would you like to accompany me?"

Despite his disappointment over not being allowed to go south, Galithil looked up at his father with a grin tugging at his lips. "Are you going to join in the games?"

"I might be convinced to do so," Aradunnon replied with the mischievous expression that always made Galithil laugh.

*~*~*

Adar/ada - Father/ dad

Naneth/nana - Mother/mum

Ion nin - My son

Muindor nin - My brother

AN: Sorry about the delay in this chapter. I was taking the comprehensive exams for the degree I am doing in school. Also, in case you did not know, the story Barad tells about the Battle of Fornost and the destruction of the Kingdom of Arthedain is all canon. You can read the basics of it in the appendices of Return of the King.


	5. Bad influences

Chapter 5: Bad influences

Galithil strode through the Great Gates alongside his father and tried not to smirk too obviously as the night watch hastily silenced their idle conversation and saluted when the troop commander passed by. Outside, the Green was lit with lanterns and torches as always, but a good many more elves than normal were dancing and singing or sitting in groups drinking and talking. The reason why was immediately obvious: uncle Thranduil was on the Green. Galithil saw his cousins and their parents were gathered around him, along with Barad and his brothers. Even a good many Silvan elves, who were not normally interested in foreign visitors, pressed in close enough to hear the men who spoke Sindarin telling tales. And it appeared Rodonon was still dragging stories out of poor Barad. If Barad was still able to speak, given how Rodonon had drilled him all day long, Galithil thought it a testament to Mannish endurance.

Maidhien stood and waved to him the moment she spotted him as he hopped off the bridge. Her brother and cousin, sitting on the edge of the crowd around the men, stood as well. When Galithil turned and followed his father along the river, clearly going to the Oak rather than to join the others on the Green, Maidhien gestured for Galithil's cousins to go catch up with him. Galithil was not surprised when Legolas shook his head and stayed in place. He would not dream of going to the Oak right under uncle Thranduil's eye, even if he was invited by an adult like Galithil's father. And even if uncle Thranduil had not been there, Legolas did not like going to the Oak very much. Maidhien, Anastor and Noruil did though. All three of them ran across the Green. Galithil grinned when his father's friend, Dollion, also stood, kissed his wife and daughter on the cheek and pursued Aradunnon.

The children reached them first.

"Are you going to compete in the games? Can we come too? Our parents would not mind," Maidhien begged, running up to Aradunnon.

"I imagine they would not," Aradunnon said, holding out his hand to her. Maidhien smiled up at him and took it between both of her own, skipping to keep up with his long strides. Galithil grinned at the way his father doted on Maidhien. She adored him. "You may come to watch," Aradunnon continued, addressing himself to Anastor and Noruil, "but you may not compete and you may not bet."

Their only response was to look at him levelly. When he turned his back to speak to Dollion, Anastor rolled his eyes while Noruil silently mimicked Aradunnon's admonition. Galithil glared at them and walked faster to leave them behind.

"So I am finally to have that rematch you owe me," Dollion was saying to Aradunnon. "I hope you have enjoyed the knife you won from me the last time we played..."

"Oh, I have," Aradunnon interrupted. "The carving on the hilt is exquisite," he teased as he produced the knife in question from his belt and made a dramatic show of admiring it.

Galithil laughed. That knife, and a few other choice items, had changed hands back and forth between Dollion and Aradunnon for as long as Galithil could remember.

"...because I intend to have it back from you tonight," Dollion concluded, smiling.

"Well, you will have to remember to aim at the targets this time then," Aradunnon said as they walked under the broad branches of an ancient Oak.

The oak's canopy was enormous--large enough to shelter a decently challenging archery contest, as well a few tables and barrels. The tree's branches drooped to the ground in many places, most importantly on the side of the oak that faced the Green. This largely obscured all that took place there from common view and, for this reason, the younger and more adventurous elves gathered here to play foolish and more dangerous games than they would feel free to play on the open Green. Worse, most of the participants in these games placed much more serious bets on their outcomes than Dollion's long-standing bet with Aradunnon. Combine all that with the fact that the realm's warriors could often be found sleeping in the oak's shade when they failed to report for duty in the morning and you would have the explanation why uncle Thranduil, and indeed many adults, did not approve of the activities that took place at the Oak. Galithil loved that his father regularly gamed here.

"Stay here at this table," Aradunnon said as they walked by a long wooden table that someone had dragged here from a feast on the Green long ago. "And mind how much wine you drink," he added, pointing at Anastor and Noruil. Then he patted Maidhien on the cheek, took his bow from Galithil with a wink and strode out amongst the warriors that were cheering his arrival.

Galithil watched as his father's friends clasped his hand, clapped him on the back and pulled him over to the targets. He did not really understand why, but it was satisfying to see how easily these warriors played with his father tonight, while knowing they would follow him into possible battle in the south tomorrow.

Maidhien, Anastor and Noruil settled on the benches on either side of him.

"What did your adar say about you going south with him?" Anastor asked as they formed a tight little group. "I know you asked if you could go."

Galithil scowled and looked away from him. "Adar said no," he admitted quietly.

"But you have been south before when you were little?" Anastor asked quickly.

"That does not mean Adar will let me go now," Galithil answered back, expecting Anastor to say next that his father's decisions did not make any sense.

"No, of course not, because your adar never does anything that makes any sense," Anastor said. Galithil automatically drew a sharp breath to argue before he realized Anastor's tone had been dismissive, not teasing. "But you know what it is like in the south?" Anastor continued, before Galithil could voice his protest against Anastor's criticism.

That shift in subject caused Galithil to look at Anastor warily. It was completely unlike Anastor to admit Galithil had done anything he had not, even if Anastor had been there to see Galithil do it. "Yes, I know what my adar's village is like, at least" Galithil answered cautiously, trying to find the trap that he must certainly be walking into.

"Tell us about it," Noruil said, leaning towards him eagerly, as if Galithil were showing him some stolen treasure he had to share. Even more surprising, Anastor nodded with equal enthusiasm. Maidhien, on the other hand, shook her head and turned her back on them to watch Aradunnon make his first shot in the contest he and Dollion had bet on.

"Well," Galithil began slowly, "The village itself is not so different from the village here--cottages under the trees and telain in the trees for summer. But almost no one has children in the south, so I had no one to play with. The only other boy there that was not of age was Galasserch, and he was almost forty. Far too old to play with me, because I was only five."

"But what about the trees?" Anastor prompted impatiently. "Ada says they are dark. Not green, like here."

Galithil nodded. "That is true. When Galasserch did play with me, he always liked to take me to this old tree. It must have been huge once, but all that was left of it was the rotted out trunk. It was completely hollow in the middle and there was an opening where you could crawl inside. When you did, it was so big that Galasserch used it as a house to hide from his parents. He had a bench in there and an old sword hilt with a bit of the blade still attached and a knife that he swore was an orc's knife that he had found in the forest. I admit, I have never seen another knife like it, so it might have been made by orcs." He paused and looked at Anastor mischievously. "You would have liked Galasserch. He was a lot like you." Galithil laughed as he watched Anastor trying to work out if he should be insulted or not. "But, yes, most of the trees were darker and twisty and gnarled. Only the trees that the elves had telain in were even a little green. And all the trees' songs were very sad, not like here where they sound content. Living there made me sad, honestly."

Anastor and Noruil looked impressed by that story. "There were actually orcs around the village? Close enough where you could find their weapons in the forest?" Noruil asked.

"I was five, Noruil. I was not often allowed to play on the forest floor. My naneth kept me in the talan. I do not know if Galasserch's stories about seeing orcs were true or not. Adar seemed to think they were not. He said if Galasserch had seen an orc, he would not be around to tell me about it."

"But he had an orc knife," Anastor said. Then he looked at his cousin excitedly. "We are going," he said and Noruil nodded eagerly.

Galithil frowned. "You are not. Your parents said you were staying here to help your naneths." When Anastor and Noruil only grinned back at him, Galithil's eyes widened and he shook his head. "You cannot go south by yourselves. It is too dangerous."

Anastor looked at Galithil as if he were still five. "It is too dangerous," he mimicked and he and Noruil laughed.

Maidhien turned around to glare at her brother.

Galithil bristled. "It is too dangerous, but maybe that is best. If an orc kills you, it will spare your parents the trouble. Because when your naneth tells your adar that you disappeared for part of the time he was gone, he is going to kill you."

Anastor laughed and sat up straighter so he could look down at Galithil. "We are going to follow our adars south. If we show up in Selwon's village a few hours after adar does, we will be safe enough traveling because we will be fairly close to our parents, and once we are there, it will be impossible for them to send us home. They may be angry at first, but if we are helpful, they will calm down fast enough. Regardless, we still get to see the southern forest so we get what we want, even if adar punishes us later."

Galithil stared at Anastor for a long moment. "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard," he finally exclaimed. "First of all, if you are a few hours behind your parents, you will see every orc and spider that escapes every battle they have on their way. Second, when you get to the village, your parents are going to do one of two things with you: either send you straight back with the guard that escorted them south or lock you in a talan to keep you safe. Either way, all you will get is punished and that is assuming you do not get killed on the way there."

Anastor crossed his arms and scowled at Galithil. "You sound just like Legolas," he said.

Galithil blinked at that. He did. Well, in this case, Legolas would be right, he thought. Then he turned to Maidhien. "Please tell me you are not doing this."

Maidhien shook her head, but Anastor pulled Galithil back around to face him with a hand on his shoulder. "You heard what Adar said earlier. You leave Maidhien alone."

"Not if you are trying to make her do something stupid, I will not," Galithil said.

"They would have to tie me up in a sack to make me come along on something as stupid as going south alone," Maidhien said.

Galithil nodded at her with obvious approval.

Anastor loosed a scathing laugh. "It is one thing for an elleth to be too scared. It is entirely different for you to be too scared, Galithil." He paused for emphasis. "Coward."

Galithil clenched his fists and stood, glaring at Anastor. In response, Anastor stood as well and took a step back from the bench. Galithil smirked at him. Anastor and Noruil had never failed to 'take it back' on demand since the time Legolas had pounded some respect into them many years ago. From the shadow of fear in Anastor's eyes as he tensely faced him, Galithil had no doubt he would quickly take back the comment he had just made.

Before he could speak, Anastor looked over Galithil's shoulder and up, as if an adult were behind him. Galithil laughed. He certainly would not fall for that trick!

"My brother is not a coward," Dolgailon said coolly. Galithil jumped at the sound of his voice and spun around. Dolgailon was scowling at Anastor with his hands on his hips. "Indeed, when I compare your character to his, I much prefer the thought of having Galithil under my command, either in the training program or in a patrol, to the thought of having you."

Anastor said nothing. He and Noruil glared at Dolgailon silently for a moment, glanced at Maidhien and stalked off to another table on the opposite side of the Oak. Galithil watched them go and then turned back to look at his brother.

"Thank you, Dolgailon," he said softly, studying him to try to determine if he had really meant what he said.

Dolgailon seated himself on the bench across the table from Maidhien and Galithil. Maidhien was looking at Dolgailon cautiously, poised to run after her brother if it seemed she were not welcome. Galithil reached over and took her hand to hold her in place as he climbed back onto the bench himself. He was relieved when Dolgailon smiled at her. She smiled back, but still leaned a little closer to Galithil.

"Do you really mean what you said?" Galithil asked.

"Of course I do," Dolgailon responded easily. Galithil puffed up a bit, despite his best effort not to. "The Men were just telling us on the Green that you and Legolas were very clever when you were trying to get them to release Maidhien."

Galithil smiled and leaned forward. "They were?"

Dolgailon nodded. "I do not think uncle Thranduil was very impressed, at least not positively so, when he heard you shot an arrow at Barad's feet," he said airily.

Galithil's eyes widened--he did not doubt that uncle Thranduil would be angry about that, and he would definitely tell adar, who would be equally angry.

"But Barad argued that your actions were justified because he and his brothers did appear to be attacking Maidhien. Then Berior quickly changed the subject to tell how you were the one that figured out how to defeat the spiders by shooting them in the head and eyes, so Uncle was largely appeased," Dolgailon continued.

Galithil stared at him, trying to determine how much trouble he was going to be in.

Dolgailon grinned. "It truly was very cool-headed of you to notice a good tactic against the spiders under pressure as you were. I was very impressed when Legolas and Berior told us about that and I am sure adar will be too."

Galithil let out a long breath and grinned back at his brother. "You truly think so?"

"Yes, I do," Dolgailon confirmed.

*~*~*

Galithil waved to Maidhien standing on the other side of the bridge and watched as she turned to skip across the Green to the path that led to her cottage. When she disappeared in the shadows of the trees, Galithil turned on his heel and walked through the Great Gates and into the stronghold after his father. Aradunnon was looking at him closely--so much so that Galithil stopped in his tracks and involuntarily raised his eyebrows.

"I did not do anything, adar. I did not bet and I do not even have my bow--it is still in your room, just like you told me--so I could not have competed. I did not even have any wine. Not even a sip," he said a little defensively. Then he thought of something. "Did Dolgailon already tell you about the arrow I shot at Barad? He promised me that he would tell you how I figured out how to kill the spiders too."

Aradunnon laughed and shook his head. "Your brother told me about both, just as he promised. In fact, he emphasized to me how pleased he was that his younger brother seems to take after his adar with his natural insight into tactics. It was a very transparent attempt to mollify me and I told him so," Aradunnon said, drawing Galithil to him with an arm across his shoulders and leading him towards the family quarters. "Even if I do agree it is true."

Galithil looked up at his father and smiled. Then his expression grew more serious. "Adar, can I tell you something about the spiders?"

"Of course," Aradunnon replied.

"I felt really proud when Dolgailon said all that about me, but I am not sure I deserve it. I was afraid of the spiders. My hands were shaking so badly when we were fighting them that I could barely draw my bow," he confessed, looking anxiously at his father. He released a long breath when his father only nodded.

"That is very understandable. Every warrior is nervous in his first battle. And often many, if not most, battles after that," he replied with a matter-of-fact tone that did as much to relieve Galithil's embarrassment as his words did. "The measure of a good warrior is how well he controls his fear and does what must be done. You and your cousins apparently handled yourselves very well, given that you lived and the spiders did not. I would have very much preferred for you to have a bit of training before your first battle, however, so I hope we can agree that will be your last one for quite a while."

Galithil nodded when his father's expression seemed to require some response, but his focus was on the idea that most warriors were nervous in battles. That had never really occurred to him. He would have never thought his father and brother and uncles were ever nervous. He had been raised on stories of their heroism. He wanted to ask how his father dealt with his fears, but he suspected he would get the 'you will understand when you are old enough to be a warrior' answer, especially given the way his father had concluded his last little speech. They walked in silence for a few moments, passing into the family quarters, as Galithil tried to think of a way to approach his question to elicit a proper response.

"Galithil, may I ask you about something?" Aradunnon asked, breaking the silence and steering them into the empty family sitting room. The rest of the family had already left the Green by the time Galithil and his father left the Oak.

"I suppose," Galithil responded, sitting next to his father by the fireplace. He frowned when his father seemed to be struggling to formulate his question. That could not be a good sign.

"You and Maidhien have known each other for some time now?" Aradunnon finally asked.

Galithil nodded. "Since about the time her adar started serving Golwon," he answered, trying to imagine the point of that question.

"You and she are good friends?"

Galithil studied his father. He was obviously driving at something, but Galithil could not even guess what it could be. "Yes, she is almost as interesting to spend time with as Legolas, Berior and Brethil. She always has been." He grinned a little, despite his confusion. "She can do almost everything as well as Legolas and I and even better than Berior and Brethil sometimes. She can climb to the top of the tall beech faster than either of them and she has to do it wearing a dress."

His father seemed to relax a little. "She is a pretty maiden," he ventured, watching Galithil closely.

Galithil made a face, finally catching on. "I had not noticed. I am only thirty-five, adar. I am too young to be noticing if maidens are pretty," he said, hoping that going on the offensive might forestall this conversation. He and Legolas had spoken briefly earlier this summer about whether Aewen was pretty at all and the conversation had left both of them feeling very odd, so neither had ever brought it up again. This was definitely something he did not want to discuss with his father.

Aradunnon leaned back and laughed quietly. "You admit you are too young to do something. I never thought I would see the day!"

Galithil only scowled disgustedly and mercifully his father took the hint and sobered himself.

"Maidhien is a pretty maiden, Galithil," he said after a moment. "And she seems like a very nice child, despite her parents and brother. But I would like to tell you one fact about maidens and then give you a bit of advice. First, the fact: you should be aware that ellyth often notice how handsome ellyn are long before ellyn notice the same of ellyth."

Galithil's eyes widened in shock at that. "Maidhien has not noticed anything about me or any of my cousins, adar, except that we are better company than her brother," he declared firmly.

"Perhaps," Aradunnon responded. "And you certainly are better company than her brother and cousin, so it is to her credit that she realizes that. I like Maidhien. But I cannot ignore who her parents are, and that leads me to my advice: be mindful of how you behave with Maidhien, so that you do not give her any reason to think that you have noticed how pretty she is. You do not want to hurt her feelings later when you cannot reciprocate them."

Galithil leaned back, away from his father, with a face that made him look like he had swallowed vinegar rather than wine. "I have not done anything..." he stammered, not even sure what he should deny having done. Then his face screwed up even more as a thought occurred to him. "I certainly have not kissed her or anything like that!"

His father smiled patiently and for some reason that made Galithil angry. "I believe you, ion nin. But I have seen you holding her hand and...well...if you were slightly older, I would have been very concerned about how you and she were arm-in-arm under your cloak in the Men's camp..."

"She was cold! The Men had frightened her!" Galithil protested, his voice rising.

"Just remember what I said about ellyth tending to notice ellyn before ellyn notice ellyth," Aradunnon said quietly. "Maidhien is a nice girl, but she is not suitable to be a member of the King's household and she never will be due to who her parents are."

"Why not?" Galithil demanded before he thought.

"You know perfectly well that Dannenion is under arrest in the capital, Galithil," Aradunnon responded. He was studying Galithil again.

"Her adar, not Maidhien," Galithil countered.

"But marriage is between families, ion nin. Not just between two people. Dannenion would not be a suitable member of the King's family even if you could win his consent to marry his daughter."

Galithil stared at his father until he realized his mouth was hanging open. He closed it but continued staring, wondering if that was what Dannenion had meant when he said he did not want to see Galithil's arm around his daughter again. "I do not want to marry Maidhien or anyone else adar! I am only thirty-five!" he finally managed.

"I understand. And I understand how uncomfortable this conversation was. But part of being older--old enough to carry weapons and hunt...or fight spiders--is recognizing that eventually you will no longer be able to deny that ellyth are pretty. So you must be careful to treat them in a way that respects their feelings. That can be very difficult and confusing because you may not even realize what sorts of things--like holding their hands or sitting close to them--makes them believe you have more serious feelings than you truly do. An elleth's feelings are far more difficult to understand than your own when you are fighting spiders with shaking hands. Right now you more interested in fighting spiders than determining which elleth is the prettiest and that is fine. But I want you to know that you can talk to me about either subject and I will help you as best as I can."

With supreme effort, Galithil refrained from squirming. "In the future, may I please be the one to start the conversation?" he pleaded.

Aradunnon smiled and stood. "Provided that your behavior does not require me to say something in the interim, yes, we can agree to that."

"Then I will never even look another elleth in the eye," Galithil muttered under his breath as he followed his father towards their private quarters. He did not look up to confirm that the choking sound his father was making was a poor attempt not to laugh. He did not want to know.

*~*~*

Galithil flung the door to Legolas's bedroom open, slamming it against the stone wall hard enough to make it rebound back towards him as he dashed through it. Legolas tensed. Not because he was startled by Galithil's entry. He had to be very accustomed to this manner of greeting by now. He tensed because Galithil was about to launch himself onto the bed. Legolas dragged the wooden box next to him onto his lap and began to quickly toss his charcoal pencils into it lest they be snapped in two. The ones he was not fast enough to grab flew into the air when Galithil landed on the mattress, laughing at his cousin's panic.

"What are you drawing?" Galithil asked, leaning over to look at the paper Legolas had tossed to his opposite side for its own protection. "Barad?" he exclaimed, answering his own question. "You are really taken with those men. You spent the whole evening talking to them." He drew himself into a kneeling position and leaned towards Legolas. "You should have come to the Oak. Adar beat Dollion again. It was incredible!"

Legolas finished gathering up his pencils, put his sketch inside the box, and closed the lid. "If my adar caught me anywhere near the Oak, I would not be allowed outside the stronghold until I came of age," he said, finally looking at his cousin. Galithil's shoulders were shaking with quiet laughter. Legolas frowned. "As it is, it was only the presence of the men that spared me the lecture you deserved on places that are not appropriate for children."

Galithil nodded, grinning. "I know. Adar is getting that lecture from your adar as we speak." He paused, waiting for Legolas to join him in laughing. Legolas only returned his gaze evenly and in response to that, Galithil rolled his eyes and leaned back on his hands. "Did your adar expect you to lecture me? Forget it, Legolas. My adar invited me to go with him, so you have nothing to be angry at me about."

Legolas slid off the mattress and pulled the wooden box with his drawing pencils towards him. "I could not care less if you went to the Oak or anywhere else tonight," he said coolly, bending to store the box under his bed. When he stood, Galithil was scowling at him severely.

"Then what are you angry about? Whatever it is, out with it so we can have the argument and be done with it, because I have something really interesting to tell you."

Legolas crossed his arms across his chest. "The 'something interesting to tell' tactic is not going to work tonight. I am angry at you, Galithil. I am tired of you leaving me hanging over your lies." He paused and waited for his cousin to say something, but Galithil only looked at him, confused. Legolas blew out a frustrated breath. "We were only gathering yarrow?" he quoted, reminding Galithil of their conversation with their parents earlier.

Understanding dawned and Galithil blew out a long sigh. "You are still angry about that?" he asked, incredulously. "You cannot be serious! We went twice as far as we are allowed to go. We were out hours later than we are allowed. We fought spiders and men. And the only consequence was that we lost our bows for two weeks? And we get to go hunting with our parents when they return from the south? How can you be angry about that! Legolas, I was afraid we would lose our bows permanently. This was nothing."

Legolas shook his head. "You are right. That punishment was nothing. I cannot imagine why our adars let us off so lightly, except that they are more focused on the troubles in the south than they are on us, so we are lucky. None of that is what I am talking about. I am talking about the fact that whenever we get in trouble it is always because of something that was your idea. Something that you then tell some half truth to try to excuse, and when my adar asks me if it is true, you never speak up with the rest of the truth. So I either have to lie or betray your lie. I am tired of that Galithil and I want you to stop doing it."

Galithil put his hands on his hips. "If you are not willing to stand up to our parents, then why do you keep going with me? You are always willing enough to follow along and then you are sorry you did."

"I am not 'willing enough' to go along," Legolas said, beginning to raise his voice. "I did not want to go to that clearing last night. Neither did Maidhien..."

"But you went!" Galithil interrupted, now shouting himself. "Why not go back with Eirienil and Aewen if you did not want to go with me?" Then he stopped, looked down quickly and when he looked back at Legolas, he forced his tone to be calmer. "You know, if you think I would make fun of you for going back with Eirienil and Aewen, I would not. You already shot a deer, and even if you had not, we are cousins. I would not make fun of you." Then he grinned. "At least not in front of Anastor and Noruil. We have to stick together around them. In private maybe I would tease you, just a little." He became serious again. "But I do not want you to do things if you do not like doing them."

Legolas watched Galithil go from angry, to concerned, to amused, to sincere, flitting from one emotion to the next like a bee in a bed of wild flowers. When Galithil stopped speaking, Legolas gave his head a quick shake. "I do not go with you because I am afraid you will make fun of me if I do not. I go with you to make sure you do not get yourself killed. Fifty spiders, Galithil. Adar said they fought fifty spiders. Do you grasp how lucky we were. At all?"

Galithil grinned. "Yes, I do. But it has been thirty years since Adar thought I needed a nursemaid, so do not feel obligated to keep watch over me."

"I will not," Legolas said, exasperated. "But just remember, if I am not with you, I will not be around to make your apologies for you either. Or to lie with you while making them, which suits me just fine. That is something I simply will not do any longer."

Galithil stared at Legolas for a long moment, his mouth turned downward. "You know, if you are so concerned with honesty, maybe you had better go tell your adar about all the times we hid behind that tapestry and listened to discussions he told us we were not allowed to hear," he finally said softly.

Legolas drew a sharp breath and turned on Galithil ready to argue. Then he shut his mouth and glared at Galithil silently, clenching his jaw when his cousin raised a single eyebrow in triumph. "You are correct, of course. That is also dishonest and a betrayal of Adar's trust," Legolas admitted, looking down. "We should not do it. If Adar caught us, it would be a long time before we earned his trust again."

Galithil nodded, grinning. "Dolgailon and I were talking at the Oak while adar was gaming. He told me that when he got caught spying on Uncle, he was not allowed to attend another meeting until he came of age."

Legolas's jaw fell open and he leaned forward. "Dolgailon did it too!" he said. Then he looked a little panicked. "And Adar barred him from council meetings again until he came of age?" He paused as Galithil nodded. "I am never doing it again," Legolas declared swiftly.

Galithil laughed. "Of course we will do it again. We will just be more careful.."

Legolas glared a warning at Galithil, but then the panicked expression returned. "Wait. You did not admit to Dolgailon that we spied on the meeting with the Men, did you? Galithil, confessing that would be a very poor time for you to suddenly decide to be completely honest."

Galithil laughed. "No, I did not tell him. He figured it out when I mentioned that we knew how Arvedui got his name. But he said he would not tell on us." Legolas looked at his cousin warily, but Galithil never paused. "Listen to what else he told me: it is not just my adar that is going south to move the village. Your naneth and mine are going with him to help," he said, starting with the piece of news that annoyed him the most. If ellyth could make the journey safely, he did not understand why he could not.

Legolas shrugged. "I know. Adar mentioned it on the Green."

"Well, that is not all. Uncle Celonhael and Aunt Ollwen are going to try to persuade Leithor to move his village, uncle Golwon is going to Pellion's village and his assistant is going to Maethorness's village."

Legolas nodded. "Yes, he mentioned that too."

Galithil's brows drew together. "Did he also mention that he is going to the southwest border, with Dolgailon, to see for himself how bad the situation is there?"

Again, Legolas nodded.

Galithil deflated a little. He had expected at least some of his news would be a surprise to Legolas. Surely this last bit would be. "Well, did you know that Dannenion and Dolwon are going to Selwon's village?"

Legolas's looked up sharply and Galithil's face lit up as he nodded. "Anastor and Noruil asked to go with them and their parents told them they have to stay home and so, of course, they want to go anyway."

Legolas did not appear to have heard a word about Anastor and Noruil. "But they are only allowed outside the capital with uncle Golwon and he is going to Pellion's village. They must be going there too."

Galithil shook his head. "No, think about it. Maethorness, Leithor, Pellion, Selwon and Nindir--those are all the villages still south of the mountains. Nindir is already moving his village and someone, including Dannenion and Dolwon, is traveling to speak to each of the other village leaders." Galithil watched as Legolas thought about that. It obviously bothered him. Galithil sighed. "Legolas! That Dannenion and Dolwon are going alone to Selwon's village is not the important part. Did you hear what I said about Anastor and Noruil?"

"Yes," Legolas answered dismissively, "but Dannenion and Dolwon are the important part. They cannot be trusted to go south alone." Then he fixed Galithil with a stern look. "Did you tell your adar that you saw them in the storage rooms last week when the barrels came from Esgaroth?"

"Yes, I told him. That is why I had to spend that evening helping to unload the barrels and then dump them through the trapdoor into the river--he was angry because I was not allowed down there either," he said. Then he crossed his arms across his chest and glared at Legolas. "Tell me what Dannenion and Dolwon did that makes uncle keep them here in the capital," he demanded.

Legolas looked down. "You know I cannot. I told you before. Adar said I could not discuss it with anyone that was not in the room when he told me. I told you to ask him yourself if you want to know."

Galithil continued glaring at his cousin steadily. "I want to know, Legolas. Adar said something to me about Maidhien tonight too that had to do with her adar. I want to know why."

Legolas broke into a grin. "Your adar said something to you about Maidhien? What did he say?"

"That is not your concern," Galithil responded, but he found he could not meet his cousin's gaze and he knew Legolas would notice that.

Legolas snorted softly. "Barad said you fancied Maidhien..." he began.

"What!" Galithil exclaimed. His voice was loud enough that it echoed against the stone walls.

"...and Dolgailon almost spit a mouthful of wine when he said it. So I think your brother told your adar that you fancy Maidhien and your adar told you to stay away from her," Legolas concluded, laughing quietly.

"I will murder Dolgailon in his sleep," Galithil vowed. Then he fixed Legolas with a look that he hoped would turn his cousin to stone. He did not relent even when Legolas looked down guiltily.

"Barad only said it because he had mentioned that you shot an arrow at his feet and that made adar angry. He said it was natural for you to defend Maidhien since you fancied her..." Legolas trailed off when Galithil still did not soften his expression. "I am sorry, Galithil," he finally said.

"I do not 'fancy' Maidhien," Galithil said coolly.

"It is not my affair if you do or not," Legolas said without looking at him.

Galithil put his hands on his hips. If Legolas had believed him, he would have said that. And he would have looked at him. "And I want to know what Dannenion has done that makes Maidhien 'unsuitable' to be a member of this family," he added.

Legolas did look up at that, a revolted look on his face. "Your adar told you she was not suitable to marry? Is that what you are saying? Galithil, I thought you said you did not even like her! And your adar was talking to you about marrying her!"

"I do not like her!" Galithil said, emphasizing each word. "It is not my fault if adar over-reacted like he always does. But what could her adar have done that is so bad that her whole family has to be punished for it?"

Legolas drew and released a long breath. "I cannot tell you. Ask adar. If you tell him that you fancy Maidhien, I promise you, he will tell you. I do not know if I agree that Maidhien is not suitable to be part of this family, but Dannenion definitely is not. There is no doubt about that. The only reason adar could be allowing them to go south is if he hopes to catch them at something."

*~*~*

Thranduil pushed the stone door shut and slipped out from behind the tapestry and into view on the dais that held the throne in the Great Hall. The Hall was silent and dimly lit. Only one of the two torches by the main doors was lit. Thranduil scanned the room, finally finding the dark form of the person he was here to meet--one of his spies--standing near the back of the Hall, studying the first of the series of tapestries depicting the history of the Woodland Realm that decorated the room. The King stepped down from the dais and silently walked the length of the Hall.

The spy turned away from the tapestry and bowed when Thranduil had approached within a few paces. "Forgive me, my lord. I did not hear you enter," he said.

Thranduil smiled at him as he straightened and gestured for him to join him at a table. "You do enjoy that particular tapestry," he said as they both seated themselves. "Every time we speak in this Hall, I find you looking at it."

Thranduil had meant nothing by that comment. It was only an observation. But the other elf frowned slightly and averted his gaze. "It is a day I remember quite well," he said quietly. Thranduil glanced at the tapestry. In it, Oropher, with Engwe and Hallion riding on either side of him and followed by a large host of elves, were riding under the eaves of the forest. "I am surprised your lady wife captured this moment so well, given that it occurred an Age before her birth. Indeed, she never met lord Oropher."

Thranduil looked away from the tapestry. "My lady mother wove the tapestries on this side of the Hall," he responded. The tapestries on the left wall of the Great Hall showed the major events of Oropher's reign, while those on the right wall told the story of Thranduil's reign

The spy looked up at Thranduil, clearly surprised to hear that. "Well. That explains why lord Oropher is so perfectly captured."

"Naneth said weaving them was at once bitter and joyful for her, but she wanted to record Adar's life in this manner," Thranduil said, responding to the other elf's expression.

"Then I admire her all the more. Even if I had talent for any art, I doubt that I could bear to use that talent to render any sort of depiction of my wife. Even now, an Age after she left these shores." Then he shook his head and looked at the King apologetically. "Forgive me again, my lord. You did not ask me hear to speak about tapestries or history long past." He leaned forward slightly. "I assume that I am here because the rumors I have heard are true and you are indeed sending Dannenion and Dolwon to carry a message to Selwon's village."

Thranduil nodded and watched as the spy made a largely successful effort to mask his concern over that decision. "The information you have recently supplied hints that Marti might be in or at least near that village. I am hoping that if they are allowed to travel there alone, under the guise of delivering that message, it might draw her into the open."

"You have been able to place someone in the village to watch for her then?"

"No," Thranduil replied. "I am sending you."

"Me?" the spy responded, his voice rising in pitch slightly. "If I go with them, or appear in the village, my presence would seem most out of the ordinary, under the circumstances. They will suspect something."

"You will follow them without their knowledge," Thranduil explained. "Keep a watch over them throughout the journey, in case they arrange to meet Marti somewhere along it. And keep an eye on them in the village, once they arrive, in case Marti is there. If you see her, you have the authority to use any means necessary to arrest her. Dannenion and Dolwon too, if they do indeed deal with her, but she is the priority. I feel certain that if Dannenion and Dolwon are caught dealing with her, but evade arrest, they will eventually return to the capital because they will not permanently leave their families here. But I have waited a long time to finally catch Marti. If you see her, I want her arrested at any cost."

The spy was frowning. "My lord, I am honored that you would trust me with such a mission. And I will execute it as faithfully as I am able, you have my word. But to do so will require watching them day and night. I understood that they intend to help move the village and that they expect to be gone nearly a month. This is something I cannot do alone."

Again, Thranduil nodded. "Lord Aradunnon and I discussed who you might best take with you to help you. My first preference would be two of my guards, since they already are completely familiar with Marti's crimes." The spy looked at the King tensely, but remained silent. "Lord Aradunnon suggested that arrangement might be too complicated for all parties involved, however," Thranduil continued. "The problem is, I do not care to share the nature of Dannenion, Dolwon and Marti's crimes with just anyone. Moreover, most of the officers that I would entrust with this information are needed in the patrols that we are taking to the western and southern borders. Aradunnon suggested Tirithion and Pathon could go with you. The training program's activities will be very limited with Dolgailon in the south and most of the older students temporarily serving the patrols in the capital. So Aradunnon believes, and Dolgailon agrees, that Glílavan, Hebor and Langon could manage the training program alone in Tirithion and Pathon's absence. If that arrangement would suit you, I will send a message to Tirithion and Pathon to meet with us tomorrow morning before my departure, so that you can explain the situation to them and any plans you might already have for the best way to approach this mission. What are your thoughts?"

The spy looked at the King cautiously. "So that I can explain the situation and my plans," he repeated. "So I am to command this mission?"

"Of course," Thranduil responded. "No one is more familiar with Dannenion and Dolwon's dealings than you. There is no one I would trust more than you to manage this."

"I am honored, my lord. I will not fail you," he said.

*~*~*

AN: Marti plotted with Dannenion, Dolwon and Tulus to drive Thranduil from his throne in Part Three of this story. She was never found to be arrested.

Adar/ada - Father/dad

Naneth/nana - Mother/mum

Ion nin - My son

Elleth/ellyth - Female elf(ves)

Ellon/ellyn - Male elf(ves)


	6. Poor choices

**Chapter Six: Poor choices**

Galithil stood next to Legolas on the Green. To their left, Berior and Eirienil were saying goodbye to their parents. To their right, Anastor, Maidhien and Noruil stood with their mothers receiving a final lecture about behaving in their fathers' absence. The adults' horses and guards stood waiting. With a final hug and kiss for their children, Celonhael, Ollwen and Golwon mounted their horses and waved to Galithil and Legolas. Both children smiled and waved back, shouting their farewells. A moment later, Dannenion and Dolwon jumped into their horses and all the adults all moved off towards the forest and the paths that would lead them to their respective destinations--Dannenion and Dolwon to a village on the western border, the others to villages on the eastern border.

As their parents cantered away, Maidhien, Eirienil and Berior stepped back to stand with Legolas and Galithil. Anastor and Noruil, in contrast, scurried off towards their cottages. Galithil watched them leave, hoping they were not truly going to follow their fathers as they had threatened to do.

"I am worried about them," Maidhien whispered into his ear.

Galithil frowned at Anastor's shadow disappearing in the trees. He should be here with his sister, not plotting foolishness. With a sigh, he turned to Maidhien. "They will not be stupid enough to go. And if they do go, they will be caught quickly either by your adar and uncle or by the guards with them. Do not worry."

Maidhien shook her head. "No, I am not worried about Anastor and Noruil. Whatever happens to them will be no more than they deserve," she said firmly. "I am worried about adar and Uncle Dolwon." She glanced at Eirienil and Berior waving at their parents and stepped closer to Galithil, whispering again. "The southern forest is dangerous. What if they are attacked by orcs?"

"Do not worry," Galithil replied. "My adar and brother have gone south several times. And Golwon goes often. They are always fine."

"But they are warriors. Your adar and brother are captains."

"Your adar and uncle lived in the south until just before you were born and they were village leaders. They must have fought for their village before. They fought the spiders with my adar and uncles last week. Uncle Thranduil even commented at the dinner table that they were surprisingly good warriors," Galithil did not mention that Uncle Thranduil had preceded that comment by saying he was surprised they could defend themselves at all and concluded it by commenting that he had expected them to flee the battle. "They will be able to handle anything they encounter. Do not worry about them."

Maidhien's troubled expression did not change. She looked at the path her father and uncle had taken. "Is that the way your parents, brother and the king and queen went earlier this week?"

Galithil nodded. "They all went to my adar's village. Your adar and uncle are going to Selwon's village and it is..." Galithil hesitated. Selwon's village was further south and west than Aradunnon's village. Galithil was certain Maidhien would recognize their trip would be somewhat more dangerous if she knew that. "It is in the same direction," he concluded. "Within a few hours travel of my adar's village. So the path your adar and unce are taking will already be well cleared of dangers by my adar and brother and the King."

Maidhien's shoulders seemed to relax a little in response to that. "Your adar does not much like mine. Would he still keep him safe if orcs came near Selwon's village?"

"Of course he would," Galithil assured her quickly. "And so will those two guards that went with them. That is their duty. Your adar and uncle will be fine. Trust me."

Maidhien finally graced him with an uncertain smile. Then she waved at her father one last time with one hand and slipped her other into Galithil's. He automatically squeezed her hand comfortingly. Then he imagined his father's reaction, if he were here to see this. Thinking about that, he watched Dannenion, Dolwon and their guards disappear from view, wishing for the hundredth time since his father had spoken to him about Maidhien that he knew what crime they had committed. From the corner of his eye he saw Legolas watching them as well. Legolas had long known Dannenion's crime, but he had always strongly defended being friends with Maidhien. Of course, no one had accused Legolas of 'liking' Maidhien. Being friends with her was different.

Galithil tried to ignore how warm Maidhien's small hand felt in his. 'I do not like Maidhien,' he thought. 'But I would definitely like to know what her adar did.' He glanced at Legolas, who was now talking to Eirienil. 'And Legolas thinks Uncle Thranduil let Dannenion and Dolwon go south so they would get caught doing something. I sure would like to see whatever it is that they are going to do.' He bit his lip. 'I could see it if I went with Anastor and Noruil,' he thought. Maidhien swayed a little, leaning up against him lightly. One of the things he liked about Maidhien was that she always seemed to know when he needed to think and she never interrupted him, unlike Eirienil, who seemed to like to take that opportunity to tell him what she thought he should be thinking. He smiled down at Maidhien and she smiled back. Galithil turned his gaze quickly back to the forest. 'I do not like Maidhien," he repeated to himself, pressing his fist against his thigh to emphasize each word. 'And if I follow Anastor and Noruil to see what their parents do just so that I can understand why Maidhien would not make a good member of the King's family, then I will never be able to convince Adar that I do not like her. I cannot do it.'

"We need to go inside now," Isteth's voice cut across Galithil's thoughts. "I must return to the Great Hall and you children need to be about your lessons. Rodonon will be waiting for you in the library."

Galithil dropped Maidhien's hand. "I have to go," he said, a little more willing than usual to accept a call to go to lessons. "Come meet us after lessons by the bridge. We can have more fun than normal this afternoon without your brother and cousin trying to pester us to do stupid things."

Maidhien nodded in agreement and smiled, making a little wave to Galithil and his cousins as he turned to follow them onto the bridge.

"Why will Anastor and Noruil not be 'pestering' us this afternoon?" Legolas asked as they crossed the river.

"They are following their adars south, remember? I told you they were going to do it," Galithil whispered.

Legolas frowned. "You do not really think they will do something that stupid, do you?"

"Yes, I do," Galithil answered with a shrug. "How could it surprise you that they would do something stupid?"

Legolas laughed. "True. Do you think we should tell someone? Their naneths? Or...well there must be someone else who would care and stop them."

Galithil scowled. "I am not telling on them," he answered back sharply.

Legolas bit his lip and looked away.

"You are not a little disappointed to not be allowed to go?" Galithil asked as they walked through the entrance hall of the stronghold towards the corridor that led to the library. "I mean, if it is safe enough for our naneth's to go, surely it is safe enough for us. We are not much less skilled with weapons than them."

"Yes," Legolas admitted without looking at Galithil. "I was a bit angry when I heard they were going to help but we could not."

"I think we would have been a great help," Galithil said, warming to the topic. "We could have done lots of tasks and learned so much. Moving a whole village must be very complicated. Something we should know how to manage in case we ever have to help in a similar situation in the future..."

"We are not allowed to go and it is too late to debate it," Legolas interrupted. "Our parents left three days ago."

"I know," Galithil responded, deflating.

"And I will tell if you sneak off to follow Anastor and Noruil--fair warning on that," Legolas added, pointing a finger at Galithil. "Going south alone is too dangerous and I will not sit back and let you be killed."

Galithil sighed. He knew it was stupid. Too dangerous. And he knew his father would lock him in a cell in the lower stronghold until the next Age if he went. "I am not sneaking off," he muttered. "I am right here with you, going to lessons. How can I be sneaking off if I am right here?" He scuffed his feet along the stone floor. "I really wish we could go, though."

*~*~*

For at least the tenth time, Legolas stopped writing and looked at the empty place where his cousin should be sitting. Galithil said he was only going to be gone for a minute to get something he forgot in his room. That had been nearly an hour ago.

Eirienil and Berior glanced in Legolas's direction when his quill stopped scratching on his paper. This time, Eirienil let her own quill droop and she leaned towards him.

"No point in getting in as much trouble as Galithil," she whispered as quietly as she could. Her gaze strayed to Rodonon, who was sitting at his own desk and wielding his quill like a knife, his strokes sharp and deliberate. Their tutor's mouth was set in an irritated frown as he studiously ignored his student's absence.

"I am worried about Galithil," Legolas whispered in reply as Eirienil returned her attention to her mathematics.

Eirienil rolled her eyes. "Uncle Aradunnon never punishes Galithil for missing lessons. He will get a lecture at worst."

Legolas shook his head. "No, I am worried about where he is," he said. As he spoke, he let his quill fall from his hand entirely and he slid forward to sit on the edge of his seat, looking at Rodonon.

"What are you doing?" Eirienil asked loudly enough to draw their tutor's attention.

Legolas sighed and stood. "I am just going to go see if I can help Galithil hurry up and find whatever he is looking for so he can come back to the library," he said. Ignoring Eirienil's comment about being as foolish as Galithil and Rodonon's order to sit back down, Legolas exited the library as quickly as he could without openly running.

Galithil would not have followed Anastor and Noruil, he reassured himself as he hurried down the corridor that led from the library to the Great Gates. Galithil had even agreed that going south without permission was stupid. Legolas frowned and picked up his pace to a trot. He thought he remembered Galithil admitting that Anastor and Noruil were stupid to follow their fathers. He searched his memory of their earlier conversation on the Green as he dodged past the single guard at the Gates--a Fifth Year from the training program, since all the regular guards had gone south with the King. He leapt up the stairs to the bridge two at a time.

"Legolas, you are supposed to be in your lessons, are you not?" the guard shouted, taking a few steps after him before he apparently remembered he was not allowed to leave his post.

"Yes," Legolas called over his shoulder, but he was already jumping down from the bridge to the grass on the Green. The guard yelled something else, but Legolas did not hear him. Instead he was scanning the Green and the banks of the river. There was no sign of Galithil anywhere. Legolas ran in the direction of Brethil's cottage, making a wide arc towards the barn in order to peer into the yard to see if Galithil might be there with the dogs or one of the remaining horses. He was not.

When he ran into Brethil's yard, he saw his friend at a work bench in his father's shop behind the cottage.

Brethil stared at him, grinning. "I am finished with my lessons for the day," he said, putting down a hammer and stepping around the bench to greet his friend. "But you have more lessons than I do, so I know you could not possibly be done. Have you skipped out on them?" he asked, his voice rising in amusement.

Legolas shook his head. "Galithil is not here? Have you seen him?"

Brethil laughed. "That makes a little more sense. So Galithil has abandoned studying in favor of having a bit of a holiday while lord Aradunnon is in the south. Well, I hope he enjoys himself."

"Have you seen him?" Legolas repeated.

The grin faded slightly from Brethil's face and he studied Legolas. "No, I only just finished my lessons and adar asked me to do some simple finishing work for him while he delivers a chest he made for Tavoren. Galithil has not been here. Adar would have sent him packing back to the stronghold if he had been." A ghost of the grin returned. "I imagine he is with Maidhien. She is the only one of us with no lessons and parents who do not care to enforce your family's rules."

Legolas scowled and turned without another word, running in the direction of Maidhien's cottage. He barely even heard Brethil shouting after him, asking what was wrong.

When he arrived in Maidhien's yard, she was not in there and the door to the cottage was closed. The lid of the barrel that collected rainwater next to their porch was ajar and Legolas could see the barrel was nearly empty--this summer had been dry. The buckets that normally stood next to the barrel to carry water into the cottage were missing. Maidhien and her mother must be fetching water from the river.

Legolas ran back towards the river and stronghold, detouring to check in a few places where he and his cousins normally played, including the tall beech, the little glade near Berior's cottage and the thick grove of willows near the river where they liked to hide. Galithil was in none of these places. Legolas emerged onto the Green, by now panting slightly, and looked up and down the river's bank again. He saw no sign of Maidhien or her mother where the ellyth usually drew water from the river. Nor did he see Galithil where they normally swam or launched rafts into the river. Indeed, Legolas could see the raft he and Galithil had built this year sitting securely where they had left it the last time they had floated it on the river.

With a frustrated sigh, he ran to the bridge and back into the stronghold, past the young guard. Once inside, he stood in the middle of the entry hall, hands on his hips, and thought. Galithil might be exploring the lower corridors in the stronghold. He had never grown tired of searching for secret passages. Legolas trotted off towards the door that led to the underground levels. He stuck his head into the room where the barrels were pushed into the river. It was empty. Then he checked the door to the room where they had discovered Thranduil and Aradunnon stored spare armaments--shields, spears and even a few swords and knives. Galithil had never found the keys to it, but that had not stopped him from trying, on occasion, to snare a weapon with a rope or belt or even cloak cast through the cell's little window. Those attempts had led to the rule that the children were not allowed alone in the lower halls. But Galithil was not here either.

"What are you doing down here, Legolas?" Galion said from directly behind him.

Legolas jumped, startled, and turned to face him . "Have you seen Galithil?"

Galion frowned. "Pilfering wine again, is he? That child is worse than a rat in the food stores. I am going to speak to lord Aradunnon about him again," he declared.

Legolas just shook his head and dashed around Galion, heading back to the entry hall.

If Galithil were in the lower halls, Galion would have likely already caught him. Or Galion's presence would have driven Galithil to leave in the interest of not being caught. Legolas's heart was now beating hard for reasons that had nothing to do with the fact that he had spent nearly an hour running from place to place looking for his cousin. He had looked in all the likely places and Galithil was no where to be found. Legolas burst through the door into the entry hall and looked at the doors to the Great Hall. He was going to have to tell someone that his cousin had followed Anastor and Noruil south. Galithil was likely never going to speak to him ever again for this, but he had warned him that he would do it. Going south was stupid, plain and simple. He would rather have Galithil remain alive to be furious with him than see him dead.

"I have to speak with Uncle Hallion," he said, running up to the guard outside the Great Hall. "Or Uncle Engwe or Aunt Isteth or daernaneth. Who ever is in there."

"Lord Hallion is listening to petitions," the guard said. "He cannot be disturbed."

"Galithil has gone south, thinking he can help move the villages. I have to tell Uncle Hallion, because someone has to stop him."

The guard's eyes widened at that and he reached for the door handle without any further argument. "Stay with me in the back until Lord Hallion acknowledges us," he ordered and Legolas nodded. Then he opened the door and stepped into the Hall.

Legolas stood next to the guard, looking at Hallion intently and willing him to glance to the back of the room. The king's steward was listening carefully to an elf Legolas did not know. They were speaking about some sort of payment. Legolas took a step forward and felt the guard's hand fall on his shoulder. He stood still, tensely.

The motion had been enough to draw Hallion's attention. His brows knit together as he studied Legolas and the guard briefly. Then he returned his focus to the petition, concluding it in a manner that Legolas recognized was a bit rushed. Despite that, the elf was smiling as he bowed to Hallion and turned to stride out of the Hall. With effort, Legolas managed to restrain himself from running forward until the elf was nearly all the way out of the Hall. The moment Hallion lifted his hand to motion him forward, Legolas pulled away from the guard's grasp on his shoulder and rushed up to his uncle.

"What is wrong, Legolas?" Hallion asked, looking at him with open concern.

"Galithil has gone with Anastor and Noruil to the southern villages," Legolas declared.

Hallion's eyes widened. "Are you certain? You saw him go? When?" he asked, taking Legolas by the upper arm and pulling him swiftly in the direction of the doors.

Legolas had to jog to keep up. "I did not see him go, but after we said goodbye to Aunt Ollwen, Uncle Celonhael and Uncle Golwon this morning, instead of coming to lessons, he said he had to get something he forgot in his room. He never came to lessons and I have looked everywhere for him."

Hallion seemed to slump a little and he stopped his charge towards the doors. "That does not mean he, Anastor and Noruil went south by themselves, Legolas. He is probably just somewhere that you have not looked."

Legolas shook his head. "He told me Anastor and Noruil were going to do it. He told me he thought they were stupid to do it, or I would have said something sooner. I never thought he would go with them. But he is not here, Uncle Hallion. I have been looking for him for a long time and I cannot find him."

Hallion frowned and strode out of the Great Hall. Legolas followed him. They walked directly to the Great Gates. The young guard jumped to attention and then bowed hastily when he saw Hallion.

"Have you seen Galithil leave the stronghold today?" Hallion asked the guard.

Legolas loosed an irritated breath. If he had thought of simply asking the guard, he could have saved himself an hour of searching.

The guard nodded his head. "Yes, my lord. He went outside just after dawn along with his uncles and aunt and cousins and came back in after Lord Golwon and Lord Celonhael departed."

Legolas shook his head. "No, after that. How long after that did he go out again?"

The guard stood a little straighter and looked down his nose at Legolas. "You are the only child that has gone galavanting about this morning when you should be in lessons," he replied. Then he looked at Hallion. "Galithil has not gone back outside."

Hallion nodded, a hint of annoyance in his expression.

Legolas looked between his uncle and the guard. "That is not possible. I have looked everywhere for him and I cannot find him."

"You have looked outside, apparently, if that is what you were running about doing earlier," the guard retorted. "But I just said he did not go outside. Did you look in his room?"

Legolas blinked. He had not looked in the family chambers for his cousin, but that was because Galithil would never bother to duck out of lessons just to sit in his room.

Hallion was waiting for an answer to that question, and obviously had guessed the answer, since he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Galithil would not be sitting in his room. He would rather be with us in lessons," Legolas began.

Hallion nodded his thanks to the guard and pulled Legolas away, stopping half way between the Gate guard and the guard by the Great Hall. "Then go look for him in your naneth's garden. Or in the kitchen. Did you look there?"

Legolas looked down and shook his head.

"Or perhaps helping lord Engwe," Hallion continued. "Galithil much prefers copying to lessons and Engwe would cheerfully take any help he could get with Galithil's adar away." He paused and leaned down to look at Legolas eye-to-eye. "And with your adar gone, I do not have time for distractions like this Legolas. Look for Galithil if you feel you must. Then finish your lessons and come help Isteth with your share of the copying. Understood?"

Legolas frowned. "Galithil is not going to be in naneth's garden and he definitely is not going to be copying for Uncle Engwe," he said, intending to add that he still was sure Galithil had gone after Anastor and Noruil.

"Then he must be somewhere else in the stronghold, because he has not left it," Hallion interrupted, gesturing towards the Gate guard. "If he is in the stronghold, even if he is missing his lesson, he is safe enough. We will let your uncle deal with Galithil's lack of scholarship when he returns. Now you must let me manage these petitions. Go do your own lessons, Legolas," he concluded firmly. With that he turned and walked back to the Great Hall.

Legolas watched him until the doors of the Hall closed. Then he ran to the door that led to the family chambers. Not expecting to find his cousin, he nonetheless looked in Galithil's room, his own room, the family sitting room and finally his naneth's garden. All were empty. Then his breath caught when he thought of a way to tell for certain if Galithil had sneaked off. He dashed out of the sitting room and into Galithil's family suite. Rather than going into Galithil's room, he went into Aradunnon's. Galithil's bow, which was supposed to be in Aradunnon's room as a punishment, was missing.

*~*~*

Thranduil moved silently through the twisted trees, following Aradunnon and Dolgailon to the base of the Southern border patrol. It had been hundreds of years since Thranduil had traveled south of the Emyn Duir. Now that he was here, he knew he would have never considered allowing Lindomiel to help Amoneth move the village if he had truly realized the extent of the Shadow's reach. He was astounded that Aradunnon had let Amoneth come south.

It was midday, but the air was thick and heavy with a sooty mist that seemed to devour any light that dared touch it, cloaking them in a dread Shadow. The river they had been following along the foot of the mountains was stagnant and its water black. The trees were gnarled and rotten--bare of leaves, despite the fact that it was summer. They were not mournful, as he remembered the trees in the south. They were a twisted and malevolent presence that heightened the tension Thranduil felt, rather than providing the sense of security he normally enjoyed in the arms of the forest. But what seemed most oppressive was the utter silence of the forest. Ostarndor had commented that the new dark presence they now suspected was the Witch King had left him barely able to breath. Thranduil found it difficult to breath right here, within sight of the base of the Southern Patrol.

Aradunnon and Dolgailon slowed their pace. At the same time, a figure slipped into view from the trees a short distance away. The warrior saluted to Aradunnon and Dolgailon, stared a moment at Thranduil and then turned his attention back to the troop commander as he began asking questions. Thranduil looked about as he waited for Aradunnon to finish speaking to the perimeter guard and his gaze fell on an odd stone formation below them. This close to the Emyn Duir, it was not uncommon to see rocks scattered on the forest floor, but as Thranduil studied the formation, he realized it did not appear to be entirely natural. Its base was too uniformly round. It was covered in an oily, black slime, but despite that Thranduil could make out shapes on the rock. Not the sort of shape erosion would make when rain dripped from the branches above, but rather ones that seemed to be intentionally cut. He thought he saw animal shapes on the stone.

Realization hit. Thranduil swiftly climbed several branches lower in the tree for a better look at the stones below, his mind refusing to accept what his eyes were seeing. His descent was stopped when a hand grasped his upper arm.

"No further, my lord, please," Conuiön said quietly. "Even so close to the patrol's home base, we do not know if the surrounding area is safe."

Thranduil pointed at the stones. "Is that...? Are we...?" He could not manage to force out his question.

In response, Conuiön looked at him evenly, his mouth set in a manner that made it appear that he was swallowing back bile. "Yes, my lord. I believe so, though it is impossible to say for certain given that the area is completely unrecognizable. But we have been traveling in the right direction. And that," he said gesturing toward the stones, "is certainly what is left of the fountain that stood in the center of the garden. I think this is the location of the old capital."

Thranduil closed his eyes. In his mind he saw the old capital as it had been the last time Oropher had stood in it; as it had been when he and Lindomiel had married in it--green and lush and vibrantly alive. He heard the sound of birds singing and the water running in the fountain and river. He smelled the fragrant scents of the herbs and flowers that once grew in the garden below him. He did not want to open his eyes again to see the Shadow that surrounded him now, but the smell of rot and the oppressive silence that he could not block out conspired to rob him of the refuge of denial. The grief he felt in the face of this destruction was almost overwhelming.

"Dolgailon, see to the accommodations of the warriors we have brought with us and then join us," Aradunnon's voice said, interrupting Thranduil's thoughts. "Ostarndor has a report for us that is rather urgent."

Thranduil heard Dolgailon call to the warriors and begin to speak to them about the effects of the Shadow--how it was natural to feel anything from uncomfortable to openly afraid or sick when one first came south. His tone was practiced, as if this were a speech he had made numerous times. It probably was, given that Dolgailon had been the captain of the Southern border patrol for hundreds of years.

"It looks as if you need to listen to Dolgailon's talk as well, my lord," Aradunnon said very softly, speaking into Thranduil's ear.

Only then did Thranduil realize he had not yet opened his eyes. He clenched his jaw and turned to look in the direction of his brother's voice. "I admit that I was...shocked when I realized where we are."

Aradunnon nodded. "I remember the first time I came back. My reaction was not much better. And at that time, there were still green things here." He put a hand on Thranduil's shoulder. "Come, Ostarndor is waiting for us and Dolgailon will not be long with the new warriors."

He led Thranduil towards a tree that stood above all the others in the area. Its upper branches supported a simple platform. A few shriveled leaves, the only green that Thranduil had seen all day, attempted to shelter the flet. When Thranduil saw their destination, it took all his will not to stop and simply stare at the tree. When this had been the capital, that flet was where he had watched the sunrise every morning. It was where he had proposed to Lindomiel. He forced himself to focus on the present as he climbed the rope ladder to the platform.

"Commander," Ostarndor greeted Aradunnon with a bow. The captain's eyes widened slightly when the king appeared as well. "My lord," he said, bowing again.

Thranduil nodded to him as he looked out over the sickened trees and Shadow that were now the only view from the flet.

"We have news for you, captain," Aradunnon said as they all settled on the floor of the platform. "The day after you spoke to the King, he spoke to some Men from Arthedain. Their kingdom has been destroyed by the Lord of the Nazgul."

"Destroyed?" Ostarndor exclaimed.

Aradunnon only nodded. "In revenge, Men from Gondor and Elves from Imladris attacked and destroyed Angmar. The Lord of the Nazgul and a fragment of his forces fled from Eriador."

Ostarndor scowled. "That explains a good many things," he said grimly.

"Indeed," Aradunnon said. "The King and I are going closer to Dol Guldur. We want to confirm that we now have the Lord of the Nazgul in the forest."

Ostarndor shook his head. "You cannot go now. Our scouts have reported orcs massing along the Forest Road. They are several hundred strong at least and organizing to march north. We are sending messengers to warn the nearby villages and your arrival with fresh warriors could not have been better timed. We have a battle to plan, I am afraid, if we are to protect those villages while they prepare to move to their new locations," he said, looking between Aradunnon and Thranduil.

Thranduil met his gaze evenly. "Good, I would be happy to take out my anger over the condition of this forest on something so deserving as that many orcs," he said. Not to mention the fact that Lindomiel was in one of the villages the orcs threatened, he thought to himself. There was no possibility he would allow any of those despicable creatures anywhere near her.

*~*~*

Hallion scribbled a few notes on the petition he was reading before putting it aside to scan the next one in the stack. If he could finish reading tomorrow's petitions before dinner, he was confidant he could complete the day's remaining work in a reasonable amount of time after dinner. He flipped through the stack of papers he was reading as he put aside another petition, counting how many he had left to read. Hunger told him it was nearly dinner time, but he knew Dieneryn was running late managing Lindomiel and Amoneth's household duties after helping him in the Great Hall part of the morning and afternoon.

It hardly mattered if dinner was late, since so few people would be at the table. Indeed, the family quarters seemed unusually quiet this evening. Normally, when he was shut up in the King's office finishing the day's work before dinner, Hallion could hear the rest of the family, especially the children, chatting in the sitting room while waiting for Lindomiel to call them to the table. Tonight, it was silent, not a voice to be heard. Hallion was pleasantly surprised that the children had been as peaceful as they apparently had been, with the exception of the one interruption Legolas had made earlier.

"Last petition," he said out loud to no one when he finally got to the bottom of the pile of papers. He read through it quickly, eyes on the paper as he simultaneously put the stopper back on the ink had been using and reached for a blotter to wipe off his quill. He was certain that Dieneryn would be calling him for dinner at any moment.

A soft knock on the office door told him he was correct.

"I am just finishing up. I will be there in a moment," he called, pulling open a desk drawer to store the petitions, ink and quill.

The office door opened slightly just as Hallion was standing and a little face peered into the room. Hallion's eyebrows shot up.

"What can I do for you, Maidhien? he asked, gesturing for her to come in. She opened the door the rest of the way at the invitation and rushed in, stopping several paces short of the desk and looking at him with wide eyes. Hallion frowned. She was very obviously worried about something. He looked behind her for Galithil or Legolas. When neither child appeared, Hallion's frown deepened. "Where is Galithil?" he asked, sitting on one of the chairs at the meeting table in the office.

"He is not here. Neither is Legolas," she said, taking a few more steps towards him.

"They are not with you?"

Maidhien shook her head.

"Then how did you get in here?" Hallion asked.

Maidhien made an impatient face. "I just walked in. There is no guard at the door to these rooms like there usually is and the guard at the Gates was busy talking to someone," she said quickly. Then she held up her hands in response to Hallion's concerned expression. "Please listen to me. Nana would not listen and someone really needs to."

Hallion studied Maidhien. She was even more anxious than when she first came in. Hallion could not imagine what Maidhien had tried to tell her mother that she would now be satisfied to tell him. Then his breath caught. Unless it was about Galithil or Legolas--that would explain why she would come into the stronghold looking for someone to tell. And if neither Galithil not Legolas were with her, that did not bode well. "I will listen to you, Maidhien. Of course I will," he said patting the chair next to him. "What is it that you want to tell me?"

Maidhien loosed a long breath and relief flooded her face. "Ada told Anastor and Noruil that they could not go south to the village with him, but they followed him anyway. And at first Galithil said they were stupid for doing it, but then he changed his mind for some reason that he would not tell me and he went after them. I told nana what they did and she did not believe me, so I came here to tell Legolas, because he would have stopped Galithil, but the guard at the Gate said Legolas already caused enough trouble for one day and that he was finally in lessons, so he would not let me go talk to him. So I stayed on the Green and waited for him to come out and when he did he had his bow with him and I told him that Galithil went after Anastor and Noruil, and he said he knew it, and he took a horse from the stable and he left too. You have to believe me. I know they will get hurt if someone does not go after them."

By the time Maidhien finished her story, she had tears in her eyes.

Hallion could barely draw a breath to speak himself. If Galithil had truly gone south! And if Legolas had gone after his cousin because Hallion had failed to listen to him. "When did all this happen?" he finally asked.

"This afternoon, before lunch. I tried to get into the stronghold earlier to tell someone since my nana would not listen, but that guard would not let me in after Legolas left because he said he had enough of mouthy children for one day. So I had to wait until the guards changed this evening and I told the new one I was coming in to meet Eirienil so he let me in the entry hall and when he turned around to watch out the Gates, I came in to look for someone."

Hallion frowned. "Before lunch? That cannot be right. Legolas told me Galithil had gone south during morning petitions. We asked the guard if Galithil had left the stronghold and he said he had not. I do not see how Galithil could have left the stronghold this morning without the Gate guard seeing him leave. That is impossible."

Maidhien shook her head. "He could just go out that door in the sitting room behind the cabinet--the one that comes out in my cave on the back side of the stronghold. Then he could sneak across the river and Green when the guard was looking somewhere else."

Hallion's mouth fell open and he leaned forward towards her. "You and Galithil know about that door, do you?" he asked in a very soft voice.

Maidhien nodded matter-of-factly. "Galithil found it the first time I showed him my hiding place in that cave. It only opens for him though. I cannot make it open."

"Who else knows about the door?" Hallion asked.

"No one. Galithil did not even tell Legolas he knew about it. And I did not tell anyone because Galithil calls it a secret door. And since it is in the stronghold, I figured it must be an important secret. And besides, it is in the back of my hiding place and I have only ever showed that to Galithil. I do not want everyone to know where it is because then it would not be a good hiding place anymore."

Hallion loosed a long breath. "Good," he said firmly. Then he grasped Maidhien's shoulders. "Listen to me carefully, Maidhien, because this is very important: you are right that the door you and Galithil found is a secret door. Very few people know about it and we want it to stay that way. I want you to not tell anyone about the door, just as you have been doing, and after I go get Galithil, Legolas and you brother and cousin, we will talk more about the door you found. Do you understand?"

Maidhien nodded and at the mention of Galithil and Legolas, tears welled up in her eyes again. "But you believe me and you are going to go after them?"

"I believe you," he said grimly. "And I am definitely going to have someone go after them."

"You are not going yourself?" she demanded.

"I cannot leave the capital with Lord Thranduil gone. Someone must stay here."

And Hallion's mind rushed as he tried to think of someone to send. There was hardly anyone left in the capital that he could trust to such a task. All the children's fathers were gone. The captains of the nearby patrols had gone south with the King and troop commander, along with the most experienced warriors in those patrols--the stronghold and capital were being guarded by Fifth Year members of the training program, for pity's sake. All of the King's guards had gone south with the various members of the family. Engwe had to stay in the capital to manage patrols in Aradunnon's absence. Hallion could not possibly manage the patrols on top of everything else himself. Amglaur! He could send Amglaur along with one of the two lieutenants of the training program that were still in the capital.

"I will send Legolas's daeradar after him," he told Maidhien. "Lord Amglaur will fetch everyone back safely. Let us go find him and send him off. Then we will go explain to your naneth and aunt what has happened and how we are dealing with it so they will not worry."

Hallion stood and guided an obviously relieved Maidhien from the King's office. He prayed that her trust that he could bring the children home safely was well-placed.

*~*~*

Adar/ada - Father/dad

Naneth/nana - Mother/mum

Elleth/ellyth - Female elf(ves)


	7. Waiting on the edge

**Chapter Seven: Waiting on the edge**

From their vantage point high in the trees over the village, Thranduil's spies watched as Selwon and the older members of his village walked out of the cottage where they had been speaking privately. They joined Dannenion and Dolwon, who were seated on chairs roughly cut from logs that sat in the shade of one of the healthier trees remaining in the village. The spies had been rather amused by Dannenion's openly insulted expression when Selwon declared that he would discuss the King's message with the other villagers in private. Everyone in the capital had heard Dannenion criticize Golwon for 'not respecting villagers' by reacting with annoyance in similar situations himself. Seeing the tables turned on Dannenion made the difficulties of following him unseen to the village seem worthwhile.

"We have considered the King's request," Selwon said as he settled next to Dannenion. Dannenion returned Selwon's gaze coolly, clearly still bitter that he and Dolwon had been made to wait. "And we have decided that we cannot move our village. I am afraid you will have to go back to the stronghold and tell the King that we are remaining here."

The spies' amusement evaporated and they exchanged a concerned glance in response to that statement. Dannenion and Dolwon had been sent to this village because it was believed Selwon would easily agree to the King's request and, therefore, no negotiation would be required. Dannenion and Dolwon would never have been trusted with complex negotiations in such a serious situation.

Both Dannenion and Dolwon leaned forward and stared at Selwon, eyes wide in disbelief.

"That cannot possibly be your decision," Dannenion exclaimed. Then he swept his arm in a wide arc, pointing at the withered, diseased trees that housed the flets and sheltered the cottages in the village. "Surely you can see nothing remains here."

"On the contrary," Selown replied, his voice calm despite Dannenion's insulting words. "We see that our homes—homes we have lived in for an entire Age—remain here. The trees are green because we remain. The forest depends on us to protect it and we will continue to do so. The King has always respected our position on this. So should you as his representative. Our decision is made."

"These trees are not green," Dannenion countered sharply. "They are barely alive. This area of the forest is lost." Selwon drew a breath to protest, but Dannenion waved him silent. "I am not saying it is your fault. You did your best, I am sure. There should have been more warriors to destroy the evil creatures that have caused this…decay. But now it is too late. It is too dangerous to remain here."

"We disagree," Selwon replied simply.

Dannenion shook his head and turned to Dolwon, looking at his friend as if for a sane voice amidst the madness.

"You did see in the King's message where he explains that Angmar has fallen in Eriador and the evil creatures that survived its destruction, including the Lord of the Nazgul, have come here?" Dolwon began.

Selwon nodded. "Yes, we saw that, but it does not frighten us."

"You do not understand the severity of the situation," Dolwon said. "We are not merely speaking of the Lord of the Nazgul, although I doubt it is advisable to live where he wanders freely. We are speaking of a large number of orcs. The King himself led a good portion of the northern border patrol along with almost all of the warriors in the capital to reinforce the warriors here in the south."

"All the more reason for us to feel secure. He will certainly manage this situation to keep us safe." Selwon replied.

Dolwon shook his head. "It was Thranduil that sent us to help you move this village to a safer location. I do not think he would have recommended that the village move if he was certain that he could protect it. I fear you may be endangering the lives of the people you lead by remaining here. I once led a village and I am certain under these circumstances, I would have strongly encouraged the people in it to move."

Selwon sat back, crossed his arms and remained silent, but he seemed to think about what Dolwon had said.

Another of the villagers that sat with them leaned forward to draw Dolwon's attention. "Did the King say that he sent you here with this message because he did not believe he could continue to protect our village?" he asked when Dolwon turned to him. "Did you hear him say that?"

"No," Dolwon answered. "Lord Golwon advised him that you would agree to move on the basis of the King's letter. The King has asked every village south of the mountains on both the eastern and western borders of the forest to move. And he sent representatives to each village to convince the village leaders to agree to the moves. Even Lord Aradunnon is moving his village further north. He is there now."

That assertion made Selwon frown. Before he could reply, one of the village guards came running up to them, followed by a warrior from the southern patrol. He stood to greet them.

"We have a message from the captain of the patrol," the guard said as soon as Selwon noticed him.

Selwon's frown deepened. "More messengers?" he asked when the warrior reached his side. "What has the captain sent you to tell me?"

"To prepare for battle," the warrior said. "The patrol found a large number of orcs massing near the Forest Road, ready to march north. We are going to try to hold them south of the mountains, but this village may be directly in their path if they break to the west while fleeing the battle."

Dolwon stood and looked at Dannenion in response to that announcement. The villagers that had been speaking with them stood as well and looked to Selwon for instructions.

Far above them in the trees, the spies exchanged a worried glance. "This will make our situation a great deal more difficult," one said softly, as Selwon asked the warrior questions and then sent his villagers off to arrange the protection of the village.

"We have to help them," another of the spies said. "Or go south to the battle and help the King and lord Aradunnon."

The first shook his head. "No, we stay here. Dannenion and Dolwon still must be watched. If there is a battle, there is an even better chance that Marti will be driven into the open. Per the King's orders, she is our priority at any cost."

*~*~*

Aradunnon held perfectly still, partially obscured from view by the trunk of the tree he crouched in, an arrow nocked against his bow string. The stench of the orcs walking in disorganized groups below him wafted upwards. As always, the smell made him swallow hard in a effort not to be sick. He looked along the row of elves that he would command in this battle. They also had arrows ready and were watching the orcs pass under them with wrinkled noses, narrowed eyes, clenched jaws, and even bared teeth. Most of the warriors in his row were from the southern patrol--they had a well-earned hatred of the orcs.

As the trailing orcs passed Aradunnon's position, the bulk of their numbers reached the second row of elven warriors concealed in the trees. That row was commanded by Thranduil. His expression betrayed that he would greatly prefer a much more personal method of fighting these orcs--like ripping them limb from limb. He glared down at the orcs so intently that if he had been any other warrior, Aradunnon would have immediately removed him from the battle for fear that, in a rage, he would fail to stick to their agreed upon battle plan. But Thranduil, of all people, certainly had far more discipline than to make foolish mistakes, especially ones that might cost lives. His rage stemmed from seeing the extent of the damage to the forest as they traveled further and further south. Aradunnon pitied the shock that his brother felt, but he was glad for it too. The King needed to know precisely how bad things were. Now he knew first hand. Aradunnon expected it would be a good deal easier to convince Thranduil to give him more supplies and weapons for the patrols from now on.

The orcs were nearing the third row of elves hidden amongst the trees, this one commanded by Dolgailon. Aradunnon, and every other warrior present, watched Dolgailon raise his arm. Silently, nearly one hundred bows were raised and targets for their arrows were chosen. Dolgailon waited, studying the ragged groups of orcs, until he judged them to be in the best position for their trap to have the optimum effect. Aradunnon felt a swell of pride in his son. He was an outstanding warrior and a cunning captain. Aradunnon had long known that, and that was why he had promoted him so quickly--he had earned those promotions. Thranduil respected his decisions, Aradunnon knew, but it was in the planning of this battle that the King finally had direct experience working with Dolgailon in battle. The King was very obviously impressed when Dolgailon had suggested this location and tactic for confronting the orcs. As well he should be. Aradunnon agreed that this battle plan offered them the best hope of containing this huge contingent of orcs--the largest he could remember seeing inside the forest--and holding them south of the villages.

Dolgailon brought his arm down. As one, the elves in the trees drew their bows and the creaking of wood broke the silence around them. The target that Aradunnon had chosen flinched and reached for its own weapons. Too late. An arrow sank into the back of the orc's neck and it slumped to the ground. Many of the orcs, Aradunnon noticed as he pulled another arrow from his quiver, had not reached for their weapons in response to the strange sound from the trees. They had stopped short, clearly alarmed, but they had wasted precious time searching about for the source of the noise, obviously lost as to what it might be. So it was true then--a significant portion of these orcs were not from the forest. Good, Aradunnon thought as a second orc fell to one of his arrows, the orcs began screeching in panic and the orc captains began calling out orders. If they are unfamiliar with fighting in this terrain, that would be to the Elves' benefit. He would welcome any advantage they could get, given the numbers they were facing, and he allowed himself a faint glow of hope that they might actually prevent these orcs from reaching the villages.

As soon as the thought had occurred to him, he felt an oddly familiar...sensation, presence, fear...he could not name it, but he was certain he knew it. It distracted him and held his attention as his hand automatically reached for another arrow. It made his heart race and feel as if it might stop at the same time. It made his body tense reflexively. It filled his mind with dread, making it difficult to think about what he should do with the arrow in his hand. The orcs below him rallied at the presence.

Aradunnon drew a sharp breath, finally remembering what this was from experiences long ago when he had fought in Mordor...from when he had first scouted around Dol Guldur.

"Nazgul!" he shouted in warning. Then he took a long, deep breath and fit another arrow against his bowstring. Most of the Elves in his row forced themselves to continue fighting as well, but Aradunnon saw others, young warriors from other patrols that had never fought in the south, draw themselves against the trees they hid in, cringing in terror. The orcs began to organize and take aim at those targets.

*~*~*

"That is enough for this trip," Lindomiel said, standing back from the cart and wiping her hand across her brow.

The elleth leading the horse they had just loaded nodded in acknowledgment and started forward on the path before her. The horse tried to follow, snorted in response to the resistance created by the stack of wood it was pulling, and lurched forward, huffing at the unusual burden. But it did finally proceed at a steady pace after its mistress northward on the path. The moment the horse was out of the way, another elleth positioned a new horse in its place while Lindomiel dragged another of the small carts normally used to carry supplies to the villages in behind it and began to fasten it to the horse's harness. While Lindomiel adjusted the harness, other ellyth began to load the cart. Need inspired efficiency. The more of the village that could be moved before the battle reached them, if it did, the more would be saved from the damage the orcs were sure to wreak.

As she worked, Lindomiel glanced to where Amoneth and the other ellyth that had elected to stay and defend the village were hauling water and arrows into the flets. They had chosen four flets to fight from and appeared to be stocking the last one now. Lindomiel did not know if they had anything else to do to prepare for the battle when they were done stocking the flets--indeed, she had been very impressed that Amoneth knew how to command the village's defense--but she did know that until some of the horses that had already been sent north returned, there was little more they could do to move the village. Only one more horse and cart remained after this one was loaded. And the ellyn had nearly finished disassembling cottages. Mercifully, they had already moved most of the villagers' belongings before news reached them of the impending battle. Finished goods would take more time to replace and were likely more dear to the villagers, so she was glad that most of these items were already stored in the location of the new village.

Mulling over how the ellyth with her might best use their time after the last cart was loaded, and wondering if it was safest to simply go ahead and send them north, Lindomiel smiled in relief when two horses could be heard running towards them on the path from the north. Her pleased expression faded into confusion, however, when her father and Langon, the swords master from the training program, came into view.

"Ada, what are you doing here?" she asked, stepping out of the line of ellyth loading the cart to speak with him.

Amglaur jumped off his horse before it even came to a full stop and rushed toward her, studying her with an anxious expression. By the time he reached her, his posture had changed from tense to...Lindomiel was not sure--disappointed, almost defeated and frightened. When he reached her, he gripped her shoulders and made an effort to look at her evenly.

"They are not here?" he asked.

Lindomiel's brow knit. "Who? Thranduil and Aradunnon? No, they went to the base of the southern patrol." She hesitated, not certain if she should add 'because they are preparing for a battle.' She knew her father would react badly to the prospect of her being exposed to such danger, but that was not a confrontation she wanted to have with him in the presence of the villagers. When Amglaur closed his eyes, Lindomiel wondered if he already knew that orcs were marching north. His next words made her breath catch in her throat.

"No, not Thranduil. Legolas and Galithil. You have not seen them?"

Lindomiel stared at her father, completely confused by that question.

It was Amoneth, walking up behind her to greet the new arrival, that answered him. "Whatever would Legolas and Galithil be doing here. They stayed..." then she drifted off. "Please tell me they did not follow after us?" she finished, managing only a whisper.

Lindomiel's eyes widened and she looked between her friend and father. "They cannot have."

"They did," Amglaur confirmed. "Galithil came south the morning Celonhael, Golwon, Dannenion and Dolwon left the capital and Legolas followed him when no one would believe him that Galithil had left. Galithil had a full day head start by the time we realized what happened and Hallion sent me after them. And Legolas is at least a half day ahead of me."

"But you did not see them on the way here? They are not here either!" Lindomiel exclaimed, her voice rising in pitch as the implication of those facts registered.

Amglaur held his hands out. "Langon and I gambled. When we came to the fork in the path between Selwon's village and this one, we chose to come here, hoping Galithil intended to go to his own adar's village rather than follow after Anastor and Noruil..."

"They are here too?" Lindomiel gasped.

"...to go to Selwon's village. Too many people have come south in the last days for us to distinguish any tracks, so we did not know which way to go. If they are not here, they must have followed the other children to Selwon's village. We will backtrack to the fork in the path and go there. We have not lost much time and I am sure we will find them there," he concluded, obviously trying to sound reassuring.

Lindomiel and Amoneth exchanged a frightened look. "But ada," Lindomiel said, looking back at her father. "There is a battle further south...maybe near Selwon's village." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Thranduil and Aradunnon sent word that they did not expect to be able to contain all the orcs. If Legolas and Galithil are there... what if they...."

She could not bring herself to finish the sentence.

*~*~*

The spy scanned the forest beneath him intently, looking for any movement that might betray his quarry's approach. His companions did the same. They were going to catch Marti, of that they had no doubt. As soon as the villagers had begun to prepare in earnest for the coming battle...as soon as there was the slightest possibility of slipping away unnoticed in the tumult...Dannenion had taken a satchel from his pack and had crept out of the village. Dolwon followed after him and they traveled southwest until they were very nearly out of sight of the western-most cottages. Knowing orcs approached, there could be no explanation for that action other than to keep a meeting they had scheduled with someone. And that someone had to be Marti. The spy's heart beat quickly in anticipation. He very much wanted to deliver Marti to the King for a good many reasons, some of them quite personal.

For at least two hours, they had been waiting in the trees, positioned above where Dannenion and Dolwon had stopped to wait in a small clearing. Thus far, they had seen no one. Or at least they were not certain they had seen anyone. Shortly after they arrived here, they thought they saw a figure or figures creeping cautiously east of their position. But if anyone had truly been there, they would have been very near the village, possibly on the path to the village. When the figures did not approach the clearing, and in fact were never seen again, the spies assumed they had glimpsed villagers working to prepare for battle. Since then, they had seen nothing, but they were more than willing to be patient, having come this close to their prey.

The distant sound of a horse running down the path to the village from the north caused both the elves on the ground and the spies in the tree to glance eastward. Dannenion and Dolwon could not possibly see the approaching rider through the tree trunks that stood between them and the path, but the spies high above in the trees expected they would be able catch sight, at least briefly, of whoever it might be. Idly, all three of them looked towards the noise while watching Dannenion and Dolwon in their peripheral vision. Their view of the path, like everything else around them, was dimmed by the shadowy mist that hung in the air, but after a moment, the shape of a horse came into view. As it approached the end of the path, still not slowing, another figure appeared, apparently suddenly enough to take the rider by surprise. The horse stopped short and then danced in a circle as the rider struggled to regain control of it.

"Fool of a rider to approach a village about to be attacked by orcs and not expect to be met by guards," one of the spies whispered softly.

The others nodded.

Then, as one, they leaned towards the east, squinting for a better look at the rider when gold glinted through the gloom.

"Is that the King?" one whispered.

"Impossible," answered another. "He is in the south. In the battle. The messenger from the patrol said he was. And this rider approached from the north."

"Oh no, it cannot be!" the third spy whispered, leaping almost involuntarily from where he crouched in hiding to another tree closer to the path. "I think that is Legolas!"

At the same moment, a signal sounded to the southeast--the signal Selwon had told the village guards to use at the first sign of orcs.

*~*~*

Adar/ada--Father/dad  
Naneth/nana--Mother/mum  
Elleth/ellyth--Female elf/elves  
Ellon/ellyn--Male elf/elves


	8. Battles joined

**Chapter Eight: Battles joined**

The golden-haired figure jumped off his horse and began speaking to three other elves on the village path. The spies in the trees stared at him as if they might, with their very wills, make the elf anyone but Legolas. But standing next to the horse, it was obvious the rider was not an adult. In fact, none of the figures on the path appeared to be fully grown.

"It cannot be," one of the spies repeated, barely bothering to lower his voice or conceal himself from Dannenion and Dolwon's view as he began to move off towards the village. Fortunately, Dannenion and Dolwon were looking anxiously to the west and did not notice him.

"Where are you going?" another spy whispered, reaching to catch his comrade's tunic to prevent him from leaving.

"To see if that is Legolas. And his cousins," the first spy answered sharply.

"What about Dannenion and Dolwon? And Marti?"

"What about the orcs? If those are the King's son and nephews, we cannot leave them alone in a village about to be attacked by orcs."

"I thought the King said Marti was our priority at any cost."

The spy looked at his companions levelly. "Do either of you honestly believe, even for a moment, that Legolas would be a price the King would be willing to pay? For anything?" He paused and the others were silent. "I am going to see if it is Legolas. Stay here if you prefer."

*~*~*

Thranduil ran through the trees and reached over his shoulder for another arrow. Without slowing his pace, he fit the arrow against his bowstring, drew and released. Another orc fell, but a mass of them still fled before him. Thranduil reached for another arrow and increased his pace yet again. Too many orcs had escaped their initial trap. He had not been happy when the warriors had been forced to split up while pursuing them, but they had no choice. And he had chased this group a long distance. He could tell from the change in the trees that they were nearing Aradunnon's village. Thranduil was determined to prevent these orcs from entering that village. As determined as he might be, however, realistically Thranduil did not see how he could prevent it. The orcs moved swiftly in the shadowed forest and they still outnumbered the elves, making it very difficult for the warriors with Thranduil cut off their advance.

Ostarndor ran up along side him. "We are approaching the village, my lord. Should I divide the warriors into two lines?"

Thranduil fit the arrow in his hand against his bow, but rather than raising the bow to draw it, he looked at the captain of the Southern patrol. Thranduil obviously recognized the strategy Ostarndor was suggesting--divide the warriors into two lines spaced wide apart at their forward end and with closed ranks at their rear. Such a formation was typically used to contain an enemy and drive it towards another waiting force prepared to trap and destroy them. The problem was, Thranduil did not have another waiting force, unless Ostarndor meant the village.

"The village will be ready, my lord," Ostarndor said, as if reading Thranduil's thoughts. "We sent messengers to warn them of the approaching orcs. They will expect us to use this tactic. We often do if we cannot contain an enemy further south."

"And it works?" Thranduil asked, trying not to sound too skeptical. But he was not certain he wanted to trust villagers to stop this force of orcs.

"Lord Aradunnon's village has never allowed an orc to pass through it. We will be able to stop them if we drive them there, my lord."

Thranduil loosed a long breath and wondered briefly if he was capable of ordering warriors to purposefully drive orcs towards a village that sheltered his wife and his brother's wife. But if that village could arrest the orcs' forward momentum, that might be the best option they had. It was a good tactic and the captain of this patrol was telling him it was one that was often and successfully used. Thranduil would have to trust that, as much as he hated to.

"Divide them into two lines. I will take the western flank. You take the eastern," Thranduil ordered, praying that Lindomiel and Amoneth had already left the village for its new location.

*~*~*

"What am I doing here?" Legolas exclaimed, hands on his hips. "That should be obvious. I am here after you. What do you think you are doing here? You said it would be stupid to go south, but yet you are still here?"

Galithil still stared at his cousin, unable to believe that he had followed him south. But here he was, on one of the horses from the warriors' stable no less, and with a long knife hanging from belt. "Where did you get that knife?" Galithil asked, staring at it enviously.

Legolas ignored the question. "We are going home," he said. "Get on the horse."

Galithil frowned. He was going no where. And Legolas alone could hardly hope to make him. That thought made Galithil frown even harder. "What are you doing here alone? You did not come all the way here alone, did you?" he asked, his voice rising slightly in alarm.

"Yes, I did," Legolas replied." Because I could not convince anyone that you had left the stronghold. I will tell you where I got the knife if you tell me how you got past the Gate Guards. We can talk on the way home."

"No, talk here. We would like to know how Galithil always gets past the guards ourselves," Anastor interjected, casting a sneering look at Galithil. That was something Anastor and Noruil always quizzed him about whenever he would sneak out of the stronghold to meet them.

Galithil grimaced. That was certainly not something he was telling either Anastor or Legolas. And he was not going to the stronghold either. "How I got out is not your affair," he said, speaking to Anastor. Galithil turned to Legolas, prepared to tell him that he was staying in the village and he was not going to let Legolas go home alone. But he did not get the chance.

"It is Legolas," an astonished, but familiar adult voice interrupted their argument.

"Not only Legolas, but Galithil, Anastor and Noruil too," another said, as Legolas and Galithil spun around to face the voices.

"Tulus, what in all of Arda are you doing here?" Legolas exclaimed. Then he glanced at the horse he had taken from the barn, without permission, Galithil guessed, to follow his cousin south. "You did not follow me the entire way here for this horse?"

Tulus loosed a short laugh, which contrasted sharply with the deadly serious expression he wore. He and the two elves with him--Tirithion and Pathon--wordlessly gathered up the children. Tulus grasped Legolas's upper arm with one hand and Galithil's with the other, pulling them both to his side. Tirithion and Pathon each drew one of the other children to them, ignoring their protests and attempts to pull away, and looked to Tulus, apparently for orders.

Galithil frowned at that. Tirithion and Pathon were lieutenants, if only in the training program. The closest Tulus came to commanding warriors was managing their horses while working in the stable. Then he remembered Legolas mentioning to him many years ago that Tulus had once been a captain--but that had been before Oropher was King. Galithil stared at Tulus along with Tirithion and Pathon, waiting for him to say something that might explain what was going on. Legolas was doing the same with a worried expression that made Galithil feel a twinge of guilt. He had never intended for his cousin to share in the trouble he would earn for this excursion.

Tulus said nothing. He looked for a moment at the horse and then at the path that led north. He seemed to be considering something. He was probably considering taking them straight back home, Galithil imagined, and he determined that he would refuse to go. He did not come all this way and earn the type of punishment he was going to get only to learn nothing. He was going to stay and spy on Dannenion and Dolwon. He twisted his arm backwards to free himself and was shocked when Tulus responded by tightening his grasp painfully. The stable master had turned his attention to the sickly trees around them.

"Into the trees," Tulus said, propelling Galithil and Legolas towards the nearest one. He slapped the horse Legolas had ridden south on its rump, sending the horse fast-trotting northward on the path.

Tirithion followed it with his eyes and took a step closer to Tulus, towing Anastor after him. "I recommend that we take them north. As quickly as we can. They are in too much danger here," he said.

"I considered that," Tulus responded. "But we do not know where the battle is. Some of the orcs might have fled further northwest. If they did, we would meet them alone. At least here we will be with others that are prepared to fight. And if we can make it to the telain the villagers have prepared to fight from, we will have some protection."

Tirithion and Pathon argued no further. They merely nodded and pushed Anastor and Noruil, still complaining, to the nearest tree.

Tulus did the same with Galithil and Legolas. "Up," he said simply, releasing Legolas's arm and gesturing for him to climb into the branches of the tree.

But Legolas was looking at Tulus, not the the tree. "What orcs, Tulus?" he asked.

"The orcs that are about to attack this village," Tulus answered, turning Legolas to face the tree with a hand on his shoulder. "That is what the signal you must have heard a moment ago means. They have spotted the orcs approaching. Up!" he repeated, forcefully.

Galithil looked with wide eyes between his cousin, now climbing the tree, and Tulus. "How many orcs?" he asked as Tulus pushed him in front of the tree. He climbed without protest into the branches and looked sidelong at Anastor and Noruil to see if they were smirking at him for retreating into the trees so readily. They were not. They were climbing ahead of Tirithion and Pathon into their own trees.

"I do not know. Possibly large number," Tulus answered. They were all in the trees and Tulus grasped Legolas and Galithil's arms again to get their attention. He fixed them, along with Anastor and Noruil in the nearby trees, with a very serious look. "We are going straight for that talan," he said firmly, pointing to a flet where Galithil could see a number of elves armed with bows. "Move silently and do nothing to attract attention to yourselves. We do not want to be discovered. These trees do not offer sufficient protection and they are so low that any orcs armed with bows could certainly reach us here. It is vital that we make it to the talan without being seen. Understood?"

All four children nodded silently.

"Move," Tulus ordered. Anastor, Noruil, Tirithion and Pathon began to creep through the branches towards the talan. Tulus had not released Legolas and Galithil's arms. "You two stay right in front of me and stay together," he ordered. "You will do exactly what I tell you to do, immediately and without question, because your lives may depend on it. Do you understand?"

Galithil glanced at Legolas. His cousin was nodding with a very serious, focused expression, but Galithil saw how he gripped his bow and knew he was frightened. When Tulus looked at him, Galithil nodded quickly and at Tulus's signal, he followed Legolas closely, but he did not feel particularly afraid. After all, he and Legolas had fought the spiders. And they had been alone then. Now they had Tulus and two officers of the training program with them, not to mention a whole village of elves in the flets. And they had not been expecting the spiders, but they knew orcs were coming, so they were completely ready now. Galithil did not think there was that much to worry about.

They had moved through two trees when a shriek like nothing Galithil had ever heard before sounded directly ahead on them, from the other side of the flets. He looked at the archers in the flets and saw them all reaching for another arrow in their quivers. The shriek must have been surprised orcs, not expecting an attack from the trees. Galithil peered at the forest beyond the flets and caught a glimpse of dark figures amongst the trees. Next to him, Legolas stopped, also staring at the trees.

"Hurry," Tulus whispered behind them.

Legolas began moving again, faster than before and Galithil matched his pace.

The sound of arrows striking the flet and the tree that held it began to echo in the forest along with the continued screams of the orcs that coincided with the shadowy figures collapsing to the ground. The orcs directly in the path of the talan stopped and hid behind trees, to better fight the elves. Galithil saw that archers in several other flets along the southern edge of the vilage also stopped the advance of the orcs. But some orcs slipped between the elves' positions, past them and further into the forest. One ran no more than twenty paces to Galithil's left. Another an even shorter distance to his right.

Their weapons were fascinating, like nothing Galithil had ever seen. Their swords were dull, not the gleaming steel of his father's and uncles' swords. And they were the strangest shape. Likewise, their bows--and not all the orcs carried bows!--were terribly short. Shorter even than the child's hunting bow that Galithil carried. Even more unusual than their weapons was their armor. Galithil had never seen armor before. He knew some armies, even armies of elves, wore it, but his father's warriors did not. The orcs all wore at least heavy leather on their chests, arms and the fronts of their legs. Many of the orcs wore steel. Galithil could not imagine how they fought, so burdened. But for now it seemed he would not find out. They ran as fast as their heavy armor allowed them, without looking up or around themselves at all. Galithil grinned--they were completely panicked. Then the grin faded quickly from his face and his stomached lurch surprisingly. One of the orcs that passed near him carried a sword with a deep, red stain.

The orcs themselves were revolting--as twisted and dark as the trees around them. Their hair was sparse and matted with blood and grime. They bore marks on their skin that looked like places where they had been struck in the past by weapons. And they were positively black. Galithil wondered if their skin was naturally that color or if they were actually so filthy that it had turned that color. Then one passed close enough to make his nose wrinkle involuntarily. They were definitely filthy.

Galithil's study of the orcs was interrupted when the orcs whose escape was blocked by the villagers began to scream even more loudly. Galithil looked towards the flets--they were nearly half way to them--and saw that the orcs fighting the villagers were now popping out from behind the trees, bows in one hand, drawing their swords with the other and completely panicked. Galithil saw the reason why and an excited smile lit his face--elven warriors were advancing from behind the orcs' position and they were led by Galithil's father and brother. Aradunnon led a line of warriors on the western flank of the orcs and Dolgailon led a matching force to their east. The two lines of warriors joined together at the rear of their ranks forming a V and preventing the orcs from escaping back in the direction from which they had come.

'Brilliant!' Galithil thought, looking at his father with a wide grin. Then he glanced at Anastor and Noruil, who were always so critical of Aradunnon, to see if they had noticed the excellent trap his father had designed to catch the orcs. Galithil frowned when he realized Anastor and Noruil had almost certainly not even noticed Aradunnon was present. Their eyes were fixed on the talan and they were moving towards it as quickly as they could find branches sturdy enough to support their weight.

Galithil shook his head and turned his attention back to his father and brother as he followed Legolas. As Aradunnon and the elves with him advanced, they were shooting arrows faster even than Galithil could follow with his eyes. When some of the panicked orcs mastered themselves and returned their attack with arrows of their own, Galithil watched and held his breath, but the elves never hesitated in their march forward. They only altered their positions enough to benefit from the shelter offered by the trees.

"Hurry!" Tulus urged again and this time he sounded a little panicked himself.

Galithil tried to comply and keep up with Legolas while still keeping an eye on the battle. The orcs were beginning to break the neat ranks they had formed behind the trees to fight the villagers. The majority drew their swords and charged the lines of elves led by Aradunnon and Dolgailon. Galithil's heart raced in anticipation. He had seen his father duel with Dolgailon, Thranduil and Hallion in the past and those matches were amazing to watch. Aradunnon and his guard, Colloth, shouldered their bows and drew their swords. This would not be a mere duel.

As the first orcs crossed swords with his father, Galithil suddenly realized why Tulus was so anxious for them to reach the flet. Rather than charging the line of warriors on the ground, some of the orcs fled in the only direction available to them--towards the flet. Most were stopped by arrows raining down upon them from the flet, but some got through. They would soon run directly under the trees Galithil, Legolas, Anastor and Noruil were in.

Galithil jumped slightly when a hand closed around his upper arm.

"Be perfectly still," Tulus breathed in his ear while pressing him and his cousin against the trunk of the tree and stepping onto the same branch they shared. Galithil looked down quickly at the branch. Many of these trees were not healthy enough to support one elf, much less three. Fortunately this branch seemed thick and sturdy, because Tulus remained on it, so that Galithil and Legolas were sandwiched between him and the trunk of the tree. Galithil scowled and peered around him so he could watch the battle.

Ardadunnon and Colloth stood back-to-back fighting orcs. There were so many around them, that Galithil could barely see them. But he could see orcs steadily falling, only to be replaced by more, desperate to break through the elves' lines and escape. Aradunnon and Dolgailon's lines of warriors were very slowly, but steadily, moving towards each other.

"They are going to cut off the orcs so they cannot escape north either!" Galithil whispered, pleased with himself for figuring out his father's battle plan. "Then they will have them completely trapped and they can finish them."

"Be silent," Tulus whispered sharply.

Galithil frowned. The orcs could not hear him from so far away and even if they could, surely they had also already figured out the trap they were in. Then a surprised screech directly below him made him understand Tulus's command. Galithil tensed and looked down. An orc at the base of the tree was looking directly up at him, Legolas and Tulus. The orc had a bow.

In one fluid motion, Tulus gathered both Galithil and Legolas behind him with one hand and then drew an arrow from his quiver with the same hand. He fit the arrow against his bowstring and drew, but before he could release the arrow, the orc below them crumpled to the ground, an arrow protruding from its neck. Galithil spun his head and looked towards the flet. One of the villagers had shot the orc. Galithil heard Tulus's bow twang and he turned sharply back around. Another orc, one that had apparently heard his comrade squeal when he spotted the elves in the trees, fell to the ground. The arrow the orc had intended to shoot at Tulus flew wildly, but harmlessly, into the trees.

Tulus reached for another arrow and stepped back, pressing Legolas and Galithil against the tree behind them. Galithil found he was having trouble drawing a breath, but it was not because he was sandwiched against the tree. Three or four orcs that had made it past the villagers in the flet were now aiming into the trees. Next to him, Legolas prodded Tulus with his bow.

"We can help," Legolas said and Galithil was impressed that his cousin's voice only shook slightly.

"No. Stay behind me," Tulus ordered. "And keep the tree to your back." He loosed another arrow and another orc fell.

Again, before Tulus could draw another arrow, several more orcs dropped to the ground under them. Galithil looked to see if Tirithion or Pathon had shot them, but they were both busy shooting the orcs beneath their trees. The arrows had come from the flet. Half a dozen elves had moved from the southern-facing side of the flet to the northern-facing side and they were now defending the children in the trees. As the last of the orcs beneath them fell, Galithil was momentarily grateful for their efforts. But even as he heard both his father and brother shouting at the villagers in the flet to control the northern flank of the battlefield, Galithil recognized the problem with villagers' decision to help Tulus defend them--with fewer elves in the flet preventing the orcs from fleeing north, there was now a fairly steady flow of orcs escaping north. And all of them would pass under the trees where Galithil, Legolas, Anastor and Noruil were hidden. The elves in the flet facing north stopped some of them. Tulus, Tirithion and Pathon stopped even more. But some had time to raise their bows and take aim at the elves in the trees. And the withered trees offered precious little protection.

"You have to let us help, Tulus," Galithil said. "There are too many of them."

"Stay where you are," Tulus answered.

Galithil loosed a frustrated sigh and turned his head back to the main battle, trying to determine if his father and brother would be able to close off the orcs or if their numbers were at least finally dwindling enough that fewer of them would be able to get by the villagers. When he did, he saw his father staring, open-mouthed at the tree that Galithil shared with Legolas and Tulus. Aradunnon's sword hung, forgotten, by his side where it had stopped after striking down the orc at his feet. Galithil could hear Colloth shouting at his father to focus, but instead Aradunnon locked gazes with Galithil. Utter horror was in his eyes.

"Aradunnon!" both Colloth and Tulus shouted at once.

Galithil jumped at the sudden cry from Tulus, who had otherwise been almost entirely silent since they climbed into the trees. He took his eyes off his father for a second to look at Tulus. Rather than aiming at the orcs below them, Tulus seemed to be aiming at Aradunnon. Galithil's gaze darted back to his father. Colloth was stepping in front of him. Two orcs were charging Aradunnon with their swords raised.

"Ada!" Galithil screamed, but Aradunnon seemed unaware of the orcs closing on him. He was still focused on Galithil and had begun to turn to run towards him.

The first orc charging Colloth and Aradunnon brought its sword down, but Colloth was prepared for the blow. He deflected it with his own raised sword, but the force of the orc's downswing drove Colloth's blade to the ground. He could not parry the second orc's attack. It fell on his shoulder, cutting deep and driving Colloth to his knees. Tulus's bow twanged and the first orc fell next to Colloth. His bow twanged again. Galithil's heart stopped. The second orc was still raising its blade. From his peripheral vision, Galithil saw an orc below them drop and he nearly fell from the branch when the orc's arrow sank into the trunk above their heads. But Galithil's eyes remained fixed on his father. Aradunnon was still staring at him in the tree. The second orc charging him had his sword raised.

*~*~*

Talan/telain--Flet/flets (houses in the trees that the elves live in)

Adar/ada--Father/dad


	9. The nature of the Shadow

Chapter Nine: The nature of the Shadow

Galithil turned on the branch he shared with Legolas and Tulus so that he could better see the battle. The shift in position left him hugging the wizened old tree, clinging to it, to be honest. Its bark pressed into his cheek as he watched the remaining orc charge his father. Aradunnon was pointing at Galithil and shouting something, but somehow Galithil could not hear what his father was saying. All he could hear was the snarling of orcs and his own heartbeat pounding in his ears.

The orc reached Aradunnon, its sword raised high for a vicious blow. As the orc's blade fell, Aradunnon reacted reflexively, raising his own sword to force the orc's blade down , while using his forward momentum to turn the blow to the side. The orc's attack did not even cause Aradunnon to pause in his rush to reach his son. But even as Galithil released the breath he was holding in relief, he recognized his father's mistake: he had deflected the orc's attack, but he had not killed it. That might have been enough if Colloth had been with him. But Colloth lay, face down, across the body of the orc that had cut his shoulder. Tulus had shot that orc. Galithil looked over his shoulder at Tulus now--his attention was still focused on the orcs beneath the tree. Galithil turned back to his father. The orc attacking Aradunnon had recovered its balance and reversed the swing of its sword, aiming it at Aradunnon's back as he charged past.

"Ada, look out," Galithil shouted.

Bark dug into Galithil's cheek as he watched the orc's sword strike his father in the side hard enough to made him stagger. Aradunnon's gaze remained fixed on Galithil as his expression registered surprise and then, not pain or anger or even fear, as Galithil expected to see, but rather grief. Aradunnon rolled onto his back as he fell, clearly struggling to raise his sword to parry another blow. The orc stood over him, sword over his head and poised to bring it down. But the sword fell from the orc's grasp as he contorted from the force of three arrows biting into him--one from the opposite side of the battle field, loosed by Dolgailon, and two from the tree, one shot by Tulus and the other by Galithil.

The orc standing over Aradunnon crumpled to the ground next to him. At the same time, the hilt of Aradunnon's sword slipped through his fingers and the blade tipped forward, falling onto the forest floor. Aradunnon did not move.

"No," Galithil whispered, again leaning against the tree as his bow fell to his side. He might have collapsed if the gnarled, old tree had not been propping him up. Suddenly he felt as if he were alone. He felt as he did in the lower halls of the stronghold, where there was no light and none of the teeming presence of life that the forest held--only silence. He stepped onto another branch of the tree, moving towards his father.

A rough hand grabbed his arm and he heard a voice, as if from a great distance, ordering him to stay where he was, but he did not heed it. Then, slightly more clearly, he registered Legolas calling Tulus's name. The hand grasping his arm pulled back hard, dragging Galithil onto the original branch and forcing him to focus lest he loose his footing on the slick, moss-covered limbs of the withered tree. Galithil's breath caught when he finally looked down on the scene around him. Three orcs stood beneath the tree, each with bows. One was aiming directly at Legolas, who was entirely exposed as Tulus tried to control Galithil. Tulus was now stepping in front of Legolas while raising his bow, but the hand needed to draw the bow still grasped Galithil's arm. Galithil shifted instantly towards Tulus, trying to show him that he would remain in place so Tulus would feel free to let go and draw his bow. Tulus got the message. He released Galithil and reached for an arrow.

But it was too late. The orc released his arrow and it flew straight at them, striking Tulus in the side, just above his hip. The force of the arrow knocked Tulus back. Legolas loosed a sharp cry of surprise because, Galithil assumed, he was also thrown back hard against the tree trunk, pinned between it and Tulus's body. The arrowhead lodged in the tree a hair's width away from Legolas's side. His cousin stared at it eyes wide and mouth open slightly.

Tulus's feet slipped on the slimy moss and his knees buckled. He slid to a half-sitting, half-crouching position on the branch, grunting softly when the motion pulled the arrow, still lodged in his side, free of the tree. Even as Galithil and Legolas reached to steady Tulus so he would not fall from the tree, Galithil realized Tulus would have to keep himself on the branch. The orcs were again aiming at them. Legolas tried to offer Tulus some support with one leg, as he leaned against the trunk to balance himself and reached for an arrow. Galithil did the same, but even as he did, he heard his father's voice in his mind admonishing him that they could not hunt from the trees because Galithil had not yet learned the skills necessary to shoot from them--anchor point and draw were completely different due to the angle of the shot. As he tried to draw his bow while aiming at the orcs below the tree, Galithil realized his father was completely correct. He could not fully draw his bow. He shifted the way he held it, struggling for a shot that might do them some good. Legolas was doing the same. In the end, both their arrows flew awkwardly from their bowstrings, striking the orcs and making them pause, but not penetrating their leather armor.

Worse, while they had shifted about, Tulus had slumped further and was now slipping from the branch. His fingers clawed vainly at the mossy branch. Legolas and Galithil both reached to steady him, but their efforts were not enough. Tulus fell to the ground at the base of the tree. Galithil looked at Legolas and for a second, they locked gazes. The orcs were too close to the tree to shoot them from the ground, but clearly neither Legolas or Galithil could shoot them from the trees either. And Tulus did not have time for them to experiment with a few more shots. The orc closest to them was advancing on Tulus as he struggled to push himself into a standing position against the trunk of the tree and draw his sword. The other two orcs were about to release arrows aimed at Legolas and Galithil in the tree.

Legolas clenched his jaw and drew the long knife he was carrying from its sheath on his belt. Both Legolas and Galithil jumped from the tree, arrows whizzing over their heads as they did. Legolas slapped the sword of the approaching orc down with the knife as he landed next to Tulus and took advantage of the orc's surprise to jab at him. Galithil pulled Tulus's sword from his weak hands and brandished it at the orc. It automatically took a step back, assuming a defensive posture.

"Run. Get out of here," Tulus rasped.

The orc bared its teeth in a grotesque imitation of a smile as appraised its opponents. But, eyes wide with fear and barely able to breath, both Legolas and Galithil stood their ground, unwilling to leave Tulus.

There was a sharp thud, quickly followed by two more similar sounds. The three orcs threatening Tulus, Galithil and Legolas screeched and were thrown to the ground by the force of three arrows. Galithil spun around. Dolgailon and his guard, Galudiron, were running towards them. Galithil turned again, in almost a full circle, looking for orcs that might catch his brother at unawares, but he saw only elves--warriors and villagers--tending the wounded. From the flet they had been trying to reach, Galithil glimpsed Anastor and Noruil peeking from behind the flet's railing and staring at him. But Galithil had no thoughts to spare for Anastor or Noruil. Seeing no further danger around himself, he turned to where he had last seen his father, hoping to see some of the warriors helping him to his feet. The place where Aradunnon had fallen was surrounded by a groups of elves that blocked Galithil's view of anything that might be happening there.

He took two running steps in that direction, only to be brought up short by Galudiron. Galithil scowled and tried to dodge around the guard, but Galudiron caught him by the shoulders and held him in place.

"Stay with us," he ordered in a soft voice. "Stay here."

Galithil pulled back, trying to free himself.

"Stay here and help me," Dolgailon's voice pleaded.

That caused Galithil to pause and look at his brother. Dolgailon was kneeling on the ground, supporting Tulus and inspecting his wound. Galithil watched--he would have preferred to look away, but found he could not--as Dolgailon stripped Tulus's tunic off him, snapped the shaft of the arrow still protruding from Tulus's side in a swift motion and pulled it from the wound. Tulus closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as Dolgailon pressed the tunic hard against his side.

"Hold this here," Dolgailon ordered, reaching to pull Galithil to his side.

Galithil quickly knelt next to Tulus and held the cloth against his wound, cringing slightly when Tulus flinched. Dolgailon and Galudiron were inspecting the shaft and arrowhead of the arrow. It was painted with something black. That sight caused Dolgailon's face to flood with fear.

"Poisoned," he whispered, looking at Tulus.

Tulus, his eyes still closed tightly, only nodded. Dolgailon turned and his gaze darted over Galithil sharply.

"I was not hit," Galithil managed. He found he barely had enough breath to speak.

Dolgailon turned to inspect Legolas.

Legolas could not have been wounded either, Galithil thought. He had been behind Tulus when the arrow struck him and lodged in the tree. And Legolas had shot his bow at the orcs; he had tried to keep Tulus from falling; and he had jumped from the tree with his knife drawn when Tulus did fall. Thinking those actions must surely mean Legolas was not injured, Galithil openly gasped when he looked at his cousin. A bright red stain soaked his side and his tunic and undershirt were sliced, as if by a knife.

"We need medicine," Dolgailon said, pressing his hand against Legolas's side.

Legolas sucked in his breath sharply in surprise and looked down at Dolgailon's hand. His jaw fell open when he saw the blood on his tunic.

*~*~*

Thranduil watched the terrain in front of him as he and his line of warriors drove the orcs they were pursuing northward. The orcs had recognized the trap they were heading into and were desperately trying to resist being pushed forward. Instead they tried to break through the elves' lines or outrun them before the trap could be sprung. That suited Thranduil fine. He much preferred facing these orcs himself. The more orcs that attacked the trained warriors, the more that would die before they reached the unskilled villagers. But Thranduil knew they must be very close to the village. He had seen signs of where the villagers gathered foodstuffs and laid their traplines. So he was watching to make sure his line of warriors would be properly positioned to meet up with the village guards that should, according to Ostarndor, be waiting for them.

Conuiön caught his eye as Thranduil pushed a gutted orc off his sword. The guard gestured towards a space between the trees and Thranduil immediately saw what he was indicating. He raised his eyebrows in surprise as he turned another orc's attack with his sword and stabbed it in the neck with the knife he held in his off hand. Thranduil had expected the village guards to meet the attack of oncoming orcs from relatively safer positions in the trees. Instead he saw a shield wall, at least twenty elves wide, on the ground a few dozen paces in front of them. At least they have shields, Thranduil thought.

The orcs moved forward a short distance further before they also saw the trap close around them. As soon as the first orc spotted the villagers, a flood of them tried to force through the narrow gap still available between the lines of warriors that had been driving them and the shield wall. Thranduil and Conuiön, at the front of the western line of warriors, moved to prevent as many as they could from escaping, but their efforts were unnecessary. Arrows rained down from the trees at the fleeing orcs, making that escape route impossible.

Almost as surprised as the orcs, Thranduil and Conuiön looked up. Thranduil blinked at the sight he saw--a flet with female archers lining its railing. Indeed, three flets in row defended by ellyth, with the shield wall directly below them. Thranduil's breath caught when he thought he glimpsed Amoneth amongst the ellyth. He spared a moment longer to study the flets and his heart lurched when he saw both Pendurion and Hurion, the two guards that had accompanied Lindomiel south. If they were both in the flet.... Thranduil saw a flash of gold between the two guards but, before he could be certain it was Lindomiel, a charging orc demanded his attention.

The orcs that were not struck by the ellyth's arrows recoiled backwards, into the center of the triangle of elves that now surrounded them. Immediately, arrows flew from behind the shield wall, targeting the orcs as they turned all directions, seeking a means of escape. Some orcs snarled, their faces contorted in rage, and drew their bows to return the villagers' attack while their bowless comrades held up their shields for whatever little protection they might offer. Others madly charged the lines of warriors, trying again to punch through them.

As Thranduil fended off attacks from these orcs and managed his line to keep it tight when warriors fell, he tried to ignore the sounds of arrows striking the flet above him and took comfort from the fact that arrows from the flet continued to fall. But more than once he heard distinctly feminine cries of pain as the orcish archers hit their targets. Each time he heard such a sound, he could not help but look up at the flet. More and more black arrows protruded from its railings, floor and roof.

But the orcs' numbers were swiftly diminishing. Many fewer orcs pressed against the lines of warriors now than when the trap had been sprung. Soon only a handful of orcish archers continued to assail the flet and shield wall. A final hail of arrows took down all but a few of these. The remaining orcs screeched angrily, flung aside their bows, drew their swords and charged a single point of Ostarndor's line of warriors. Thranduil watched with satisfaction as these orcs fell. He scanned the battlefield, aware that Ostarndor and one of the ellyn from the village that commanded the shield wall were doing the same. No orcs remained standing. Thranduil released a long breath.

"See to the wounded," he ordered the lieutenant next to him. The elf acknowledged the order with a quick bow and ran off down the line of warriors to take account of the injuries. "Destroy any orcs still alive and build fires to burn the bodies," Thranduil said to the group of warriors standing nearest to him. They immediately spread out, picking carefully through the orcs lying on the forest floor. Ostarndor had apparently issued similar orders to his warriors, for several of them moved off to the same tasks on their side of the battlefield. The villagers that had formed the shield wall were tending to their wounded themselves. Thranduil started towards them to ensure they had the necessary medicines and skills. As he walked, Conuiön at his shoulder, he looked up at the flets, hoping to see...well, honestly, hoping not to see Lindomiel. He much preferred to think that his wife was not here, but rather safely in the location of the new village. And that thought made him feel guilty, because he was certain he had seen his brother's wife amongst the female archers. He did not want to think of Amoneth fighting either, or any of the village's ellyth, for that matter. But he could not deny they had served an integral role in the defeat of the orcs.

Thinking these thoughts, Thranduil was brought up short when, instead of Lindomiel or Amoneth, he saw Amglaur waving him to the flet.

"Turn command over to someone else and come up here, lord Thranduil," Amglaur called urgently.

Thranduil broke into a run towards the rope ladder hanging from the flet.

He climbed it swiftly, Conuiön on his heels. As he ascended, Thranduil forced himself to be calm and reach out for the connection he shared with his wife. He could not help but exhale forcefully when he felt her strong presence. But focusing on his familial bond, he realized something was definitely amiss. He felt distress, grief, and a disturbingly familiar emptiness.

"What has happened?" he demanded of Amglaur as he pulled himself onto the flet from the ladder. As he spoke, his gaze darted about, searching for Lindomiel.

"In here," Amglaur answered, leading him off the balcony of the flet and into the little dwelling, where they had taken the injured ellyth.

Thranduil's jaw clenched reflexively. He had seen many wounded warriors in his life. He had even seen female warriors wounded. But the sight never failed to make him angry and sick at the same time.

Amglaur led him towards the back corner of the flet. Lindomiel was there, her back turned to him. She was leaning over an elleth propped up on a cushion against the wall. Pendurion, Hurion and Amoneth's guard, Galuauth, stood around her. The scene looked like all the others in the flet--an injured elleth being tended to by family and friends. But Lindomiel's posture--the tension in her shoulders--told Thranduil something was very wrong. He closed the distance between himself and his wife in three long strides. Galuauth looked up at his approach and quickly looked down again.

"I am so sorry, my lord," he whispered.

Thranduil frowned at him and knelt next to Lindomiel. As he feared, Amoneth was the elleth propped up on the pillows. Thranduil's frown deepened. Amoneth's eyes stared vacantly, but she did not quite look as if she were sleeping. She looked as if she were.... Thranduil's gaze darted over Amoneth's body. She bore a single arrow wound to her left shoulder, under her collar bone--too low to have broken the bone and too high to have pierced her lung. It could not possibly be a fatal wound. Thranduil looked at Lindomiel. Her eyes were full of tears that she had apparently managed to hold back until now. Thranduil looked up at the guards.

"What happened here?" he asked. When they offered no reply, Thranduil grew angry. He looked back at Amoneth and spotted the arrow they had removed from her shoulder. It was covered in a black, oily substance. Poison. Thranduil snatched it up and studied it. It did look like the poison that caused bleeding, from what he could tell, but Amoneth did not appear to have bled much at all. No more than normal for such a wound. He looked back at Lindomiel. Tears were now silently trailing down her cheek. "She cannot be..." he said, his voice barely a whisper.

"Oh Thranduil," Lindomiel said, leaning against his shoulder. "She was right next to me. She said it was not bad when Galuauth took her into the flet. But it is almost as if she did not even try...I do not understand how this could happen. Why it would happen..."

Thranduil gathered Lindomiel into his arms and held her as she cried quietly. He looked to Galuauth, his expression clearly demanding an explanation.

The guard's brow furrowed. "Exactly as the lady said, my lord. Her injury is not bad, as you can see. But as I took her back into the flet, I could tell she suffered from more than just the arrow wound. She faded before my eyes. I have never seen anything like it and I cannot explain it. She was gone almost before I had removed the arrow."

Thranduil felt his heart race. Galuauth was the youngest member of his guard, born after the War of the Last Alliance. Thranduil doubted the young elf had seen much death. But Thranduil had. He had seen many an elf not willing to stay in this world when a dear one had left it for Mandos. But Amoneth had little close kin still in Arda and only one family member in immediate danger. Thranduil fearfully searched for any hint of his brother's presence and closed his eyes when he found nothing.

"Thranduil there is more you should know," Amglaur said quietly after Thranduil had held Lindomiel for several minutes. He gestured for him to follow him outside

Thranduil looked up at his father-in-law. "I would prefer to stay with Lindomiel," he protested irritably.

Amglaur silently shook his head and gestured again for Thranduil to follow him.

Scowling, Thranduil kissed Lindomiel's forehead and promised to return shortly.

"I understand, Thranduil," she said. She leaned over and hugged Amoneth's body. Then she stood, wiping the tears from her face. "I should try to help the villagers myself. There will be much to do to get the wounded ready to move to the new village."

Thranduil grimaced slightly at that, but he could no more deny her right to perform her duties than he could ignore his own. He kissed her again and followed Amglaur from the flet.

"What is so important?" he demanded as soon as they reached the balcony. As Amglaur turned to face him, Thranduil realized his father-in-law was supposed to be in the capital. "What are you doing here?" he added.

"Hallion sent me," Amglaur replied. "To find Legolas and Galithil. They, along with Anastor and Noruil, followed you south."

Thranduil gripped the railing of the balcony for support. "They are here?" he asked.

Amglaur shook his head. "I was not sure if they went to Aradunnon's village or followed Dannenion and Dolwon to Selwon's. They are not here, so I assume they all must be in Selwon's village. I started to go there when I did not find them here, but there was a battle there too and I could not get close enough to the village."

Thranduil stared at Amglaur, his mind refusing to understand what he had just said.

"I think we should make another attempt to reach the village and find them," Amglaur added.

Thranduil did not answer him. He simply turned and descended the rope ladder. He was on the ground calling for a horse before Amglaur and Conuiön could make it to the ladder.

*~*~*

Adar/ada -- Father/dad

Elleth/ellyth -- Female elf/elves


	10. All the Shadow leaves behind

**Chapter Ten: All the Shadow Leaves Behind**

Galithil followed Galudiron silently towards the body of another dead orc. Galithil picked up the orc's sword, while the guard bent over the body to strip off its metal helm and chest plate. Galudiron started to stand, but then hesitated and bent down over the orc again.

"This one has a nice knife too," he said pulling it from under the orc's arm and holding it up for Galithil to see.

Galithil nodded and tried to smile a little as Galudiron handed him the knife. They walked back to the center of the village where each tossed the items they had salvaged from the orc's body into their respective piles of weapons or armor. Then they went back to the orc. Galithil picked up one of its feet and Galudiron the other. They dragged it just outside the boundaries of the village, near the midden, and heaved it onto an ever-growing mound of bodies. As he had dozens of times already, Galithil grimaced slightly as the orc thumped against the bodies of its dead comrades while settling on the pile. The sound was somewhat sickening.

Galudiron looked about for another orc. There were not many left. They had been doing this most of the afternoon.

Without looking up, Galithil pointed towards one he had seen as they were dragging the last orc.

"Right. That one next, then," Galudiron said, marching off towards it.

Galithil tried to suppress a sigh as he followed the guard. Under normal circumstances, he would be thrilled to be permitted to help with this task. It was an important one; it was a warrior's duty; and he was getting the opportunity to handle weapons unlike any he had ever imagined. Indeed, when Dolgailon had sent him off with Galudiron, Galithil did experience a few moments of pleasure, but the feeling quickly faded to be replaced with the dull, emptiness that had settled over him shortly after the terror of the battle had lessened. Now Galudiron's attempts to be cheerful only seemed mildly annoying, which Galithil tried very hard not to show, because he knew the guard was only trying to make him feel better. Galithil doubted he ever would feel anything again and that was not necessarily a bad thing--indeed he almost hoped he would not. Blankness was much better than almost paralyzing grief or guilt, and Galithil certainly felt both of those if he stopped to think about everything that had happened even for a moment.

Just before they reached the orc, Galudiron stopped and looked at the main path leading into the village. When Galithil registered that the guard was no longer along side him, he looked back at him, trying to figure out why he had stopped. He followed Galudiron's gaze to the path and stared at it a long moment before he realized he heard the sound of horses approaching fast. Before he had time to process what that could mean, Thranduil and Conuiön emerged from the forest and rode into the village.

For a moment, Galithil only stared at his uncle. As he did, one of the officers that had fought with Dolgailon strode towards the path to greet the King. Thranduil and Conuiön jumped down from their horses and Conuiön spoke to the officer briefly, but Thranduil only scanned the village. When his gaze fell on Galithil, open relief flooded his face and, without a word, he started off towards his nephew.

As soon as Thranduil saw him, Galithil's heart began to pound. At first, Galithil thought he was reacting to how much trouble he must certainly be in. But, he realized, he did not even care how much trouble he was in. He simply did not want to face his uncle knowing what he was responsible for causing. So, when Thranduil reached him and pulled him into an embrace, Galithil found himself, for at least the hundredth time since the battle, struggling not to openly sob in a mixture of guilt and relief. His uncle must have noticed his deep breaths, because the embrace grew even stronger.

"Where is Dolgailon?" Thranduil asked, his voice muffled by the way Galithil was pressed against the soft fabric of his uncle's tunic.

"The last time I saw him, he was in one of the villager's cottages speaking with the lieutenants that fought with us," Galudiron responded.

"The last time you saw him?" Conuiön repeated with a tone of voice that made Galithil flinch. He did not want his brother's guard to be in trouble with his captain and he knew Conuiön would not tolerate for a moment hearing that Galudiron did not even know where his charge was.

"This is not the time, Conuiön," Thranduil intervened. "As long as Dolgailon is uninjured, that is all that matters at the moment."

Then Galithil felt his uncle tense slightly.

"And Legolas? Is he here also?" Thranduil asked.

Galithil pressed his face harder against Thranduil's tunic and closed his eyes even tighter, imagining how his uncle was going to react when he found out that Legolas had been shot with a poisoned arrow.

"He is in the talan with the village healer along with Anastor and Noruil," Galudiron responded.

Thranduil let out a long breath. Before Galudiron could say anything more, Thranduil stepped back, grasping Galithil by the shoulders and pulling him to arm's length to look him over in much the same way Dolgailon had done immediately after the battle had ended.

Galithil looked at his feet. "I am not injured, uncle," he said.

"Thank the Valar. Now what in all of Arda are you doing here with Galudiron?" Thranduil asked.

Galithil opened his mouth to explain why he had followed Anastor and Noruil to the village, but then he saw his uncle was looking at the orc a few feet to their left and he was not sure if that was what his uncle was asking about.

"Why are you not in the talan with your cousin and friends?" Thranduil continued.

Galithil stared dumbly at his uncle. He was not in the talan because he did not want to cry in front of Anastor. He was not in the talan because he couldn't bear to look at the wounds Legolas and Tulus had. He was not in the talan because sitting still gave him nothing to do but think. He had no idea how to begin to explain any of those things.

"We are disposing of the orcs," Galudiron answered when Galithil remained silent.

Thranduil frowned severely at that. "How could you possibly think that would be an appropriate activity for children?"

"Dolgailon thought..." Galudiron began. Then he stopped and appeared to search for some way to phrase what he wanted to say before trying again. "It needs to be done...Galithil needs something to do..." He drifted off again, struggling to find a way to explain.

"Dolgailon and Galudiron are trying to distract me from thinking about adar," Galithil interjected. Then he pulled his lower lip between his teeth and closed his eyes when grief flooded his uncle's expression.

"So it is true," Thranduil almost whispered. "Aradunnon was killed?"

Galudiron must have nodded because Thranduil pulled Galithil against him again, wrapping his arms about him. This time Galithil could not entirely stifle a sob.

"I am so sorry, Galithil," Thranduil whispered.

Galithil was shocked to feel his uncle taking long, calming breaths just as he was doing. Surely Thranduil was not going to cry. 'Of course he is,' Galithil thought, holding his breath, clenching his jaw and tightening his throat to keep silent. 'Ada was Uncle's brother and losing Dolgailon would be every bit as bad as losing Ada. Especially when uncle Thranduil has already lost so much family.' Galithil's face screwed up even more at this thought.

"Come, Galithil," Thranduil said softly. "Let us go find some place more private." Still holding Galithil against him, Thranduil started walking slowly towards the flets and cottages.

At that moment, Galithil wanted nothing more than to go with his uncle and tell him all that had happened and all that he had seen. Thranduil would understand how Galithil felt, he suddenly realized--Thranduil had seen his own father die. And Galithil wanted to beg his uncle's forgiveness for causing it all. He was sure Thranduil would tell him he was forgiven--Thranduil always forgave Legolas and Galithil and Berior for doing stupid things if they appeared truly sorry. This time, Galithil did not even have to pretend to be sorry. He was sorrier than he had ever been in his whole life for anything. And he hoped so much that if Thranduil forgave him, it might take away even just a little of the guilt that he felt. Even if it did not, Galithil needed Thranduil's arms around him at this moment more than he could have ever imagined needing an adult's comfort.

Then Galithil remembered Legolas might need Thranduil himself. He stopped, pulled away from his uncle and looked up at him, quickly wiping tears from his cheeks as he did. "You have to go see Legolas," Galithil said. "He was shot by an orc."

Galithil was immediately sorry he had spoken so bluntly as he watched all the color drain from his uncle's face.

"What?" was all Thranduil managed to say in response.

"It is not a serious wound," Galudiron interjected quickly. "Only a flesh wound."

"The orcs I pursued were using poisoned arrows," Thranduil said, turning to the guard.

"So were these," Galudiron admitted. "The wound was poisoned, but apparently Dolwon and Dannenion brought a large supply of yarrow south with them, so the southern patrol was prepared to treat such injuries. The healer said Legolas is fine. They even managed to save Tulus, since they had the yarrow immediately at hand."

"Tulus?" Thranduil asked.

Galudiron nodded. "His wound was considerably more serious. The arrow that hit him went through here," he said, pointing to a spot on his side above his hip. "Even Colloth might survive, though the healer is not certain yet. He was struck on the shoulder by an orc's sword, also poisoned, but in his case the danger was not so much from the bleeding, since the yarrow cured that, but rather from the damage done to the bones in his shoulder cleaved by the sword."

"Colloth killed the first of the two orcs charging at ada," Galithil explained when Thranduil only stared at Galudiron, "but the second orc got Colloth on the shoulder and it got ada..." he said, making a slicing motion across his side. His brow furrowed as his voice trailed off. "The arrow that hit Tulus would have hit Legolas, except Tulus stepped in front of him and shoved him aside," Galithil added, trying again, and only partially succeeding, to speak with a strong voice. "So the arrow only grazed Legolas when it came out..." he trailed off again, not certain how to describe that grotesque sight.

"You saw this happen?" Thranduil asked. His eyes were again filled with grief and concern that made a flood of emotions rise in Galithil's throat.

Galithil only nodded.

Thranduil closed his eyes briefly and whispered something, Galithil could not tell what. When he opened them again, he put his arm around Galithil's shoulders and steered him towards the flets. "Enough of this," he said quietly. "Come with me to see Legolas and then we will find a way to get you and Legolas home. Anastor and Noruil as well, if their parents wish."

Galithil did not resist as his uncle led him off to the flet where the healer was treating the wounded, though he would have liked to. He was certain he would rather continue disposing of the orcs than see Legolas with his father. That uncharitable thought made Galithil cringe inwardly and straighten his back in an effort to be strong. Legolas had paid enough for Galithil's stupidity--Galithil was certainly glad he still had a father to comfort him.

"Find Dolgailon and send him to me, "Thranduil said to Galudiron as they walked away. "I have something I need to tell him."

*~*~*

Legolas shifted, trying to find a a more comfortable position on the hard cot he was propped up on, while trying to avoid jostling his wound. The memory of Galithil telling him that wounds themselves are not nearly as painful as their treatment drifted into his mind and he laughed bitterly. Galithil had told him that after being gored by a boar and having the wound cleaned and stitched by Nestoreth. Legolas remembered not quite believing that a few stitches hurt more than the nasty jab the boar had given Galithil with its tusk. Now he believed it. Legolas had not even noticed the arrow cutting him, but he would not soon forget the stitches the healer gave him.

Legolas glanced over at his cousin, sitting on the floor of the flet, leaning against the cot. Anastor and Noruil sat next to him. All were silent. In the back of the room, Thranduil was speaking quietly with the village leader, Selwon. This was his flet. He had offered to let Thranduil, Dolgailon and the children stay in it until they were ready to return to the capital. Legolas could hear enough of his father's conversation to know he was speaking with Selwon about moving the village and he knew from his father's expression that the conversation was not going as Thranduil wished.

"The forest needs our presence to resist the Shadow," Selwon was arguing.

Legolas looked at the withered tree that supported the flet. If there were trees in the Halls of Mandos, Legolas imagined they probably looked like this. If trees could flee to Mandos, this one looked ready to do so. None of the others in the village looked any better. But they did have a few green leaves and Legolas knew from his lessons and from listening to the warriors tell stories that the trees further to the south were completely dead--just black trunks and rotting, bare branches. If the elves' presence managed to preserve even this sad state, Legolas found himself agreeing with Selwon that they should stay. The forest in the south made his heart twist in grief. It made him feel physically ill to see it so damaged, knowing it once had been as green as the forest near the stronghold.

"Thranduil should not argue with Selwon," Anastor said, not bothering to lower his voice. "If he and the people in his village are willing to stay and fight for the forest, Thranduil should be glad rather than arguing to persuade him differently."

Legolas's brow furrowed. He knew Anastor was only repeating what he had heard his father say a hundred times before. The problem was every time Legolas had heard anyone in Anastor's family say such things before, he was certain they were wrong. Now that he was here in the South surrounded by the mournful forest, Legolas found himself agreeing with Anastor. And that was simply unthinkable.

"The villagers do not know how to fight for the forest, Anastor," Galithil replied. Legolas looked at his cousin sharply. His tone did not hold nearly the level of irritation it usually did for these types of arguments with Anastor. He wondered if Galithil might be thinking the same thing he was. "If the villagers stay here, more warriors than even exist would be needed to protect them."

"The villagers can all learn to fight then," Anastor argued back. "They looked as if they could hold their own when they were fighting the orcs earlier."

"Then they would not be villagers. They would all be warriors," Noruil said, making the argument Galithil normally would. "Now that I have seen it here, I agree with Thranduil. There is nothing here to protect. The trees only a few hours north of here were healthier. Better to protect that part of the forest. This part is lost."

Legolas watched as Anastor glared at his cousin, stood, turned his back to him and walked out onto the balcony of the flet.. Noruil scowled in response, crossed his arms over his chest and stalked across the room to inspect the arrows in his quiver. Legolas looked again at the tree and listened to its mournful song. His heart went out to it as it would to any wounded, helpless creature.

Trying to distract himself, Legolas looked over at his cousin. Since his one contribution to the argument, Galithil had not appeared to hear any more of it. He was again staring at Thanduil speaking to Selwon.

"I wonder how angry adar will be once he gets over being relieved that we are not badly hurt," Legolas said.

Galithil did not respond. He did not even seem to hear him.

"We might really be restricted to our rooms until we come of age this time," Legolas added, referring to the punishment they always joked that truly bad misbehavior might earn them. Traveling two days south when they knew there was a particularly serious risk of danger certainly constituted truly bad misbehavior.

Again, Galithil did not respond.

Legolas's brows drew together sharply and he nudged his cousin none too gently with his foot. "Why did you do it, Galithil? Why did you have to follow Anastor and Noruil south? You knew it was dangerous. You knew our adars were coming here to investigate the presence of a servant of the Evil One that destroyed an entire kingdom. You said yourself that Anastor and Noruil were stupid to go. What could have possibly compelled you to follow them?"

Galithil responded to this direct question by closing his eyes. He remained silent for so long that Legolas thought he would not answer him. But, finally, he looked at Legolas and spoke.

"Before he and uncle Thranduil went south, I told Ada that I wanted to go to help move the village," he began in a soft voice. "And Ada told me that I did not want to help--I wanted to go for the adventure of it. He said I should think about why I wanted to do things and make the choices that best served the realm." He fell quiet for a moment and looked down. "I did not come here for adventure. I wanted to, but I knew Adar would be furious. And I did not follow him because Anastor called me a coward--though I think Dolgailon thinks that is why I went. I went because I wanted to know what Dannenion and Dolwon did so I would understand why Adar thought Maidhien was so unacceptable." His voice grew even quieter. "I told myself that I was doing it for the realm--because I do love Maidhien and I want to know why she cannot be part of the King's family. But I see now that I did it for myself, because I love her, regardless of what that means for the realm, and I wanted to be able to prove to Adar that she was acceptable regardless of what her parents did. Maybe I did not even do it for Maidhien--maybe I did it just because I wanted to know what Dannenion and Dolwon did, just to know it. I am not even sure. But I do know that I did not do what Adar asked me to do. I did what suited me, and you paid for it, Tulus paid for it, Colloth paid for it...and Adar paid for it with his life."

Legolas stared at his cousin, stunned into silence. Galithil thought he was at fault for everyone's injuries and, worse still, his father's death! And he came because he want to know what Dolwon and Dannenion did!

Legolas quietly muttered a word he had heard one of the warriors say when the healer was cleaning his wound. That caused Galithil to look back at him in surprise. "If I had known the morning that you left that you intended to follow Anastor and Noruil to find out what their parents had done, I would have taken you straight to uncle Hallion. He would have told you." Legolas loosed a short breath. "If I had known you would follow Anastor and Noruil to find this out, I would have broken my word to ada and told you myself. I am so sorry I did not."

Galithil closed his eyes and shook his head. "It is not your fault. You did the right thing. I really wish you had not followed me though. I cannot tell you how sorry I am that you and Tulus and Colloth are all hurt."

Legolas frowned and pushed himself up away from the bedroll he was propped up against. Leaning on one arm, he put the other around his cousin's shoulders. "It is not your fault, Galithil," he said, pulling him into an embrace. "I should not have said anything. I do not want to make it worse.... I wish there was something I could do...."

"So do I," Galithil said and to Legolas's horror, a tear slid down his cousin's cheek. "I would do anything to make it all never happen."

Legolas did not know what to do except hold his cousin as he cried.

*~*~*

Thranduil sat idly picking at the plate of venison and greens that Selwon's wife had brought him. He should be eating but instead he was watching Legolas and Galithil sleep. Every time his gaze fell upon the bandage on his son's side Thranduil felt his chest tighten with a mixture of terror and rage. That an orc had been close enough to his son to inflict such an injury! Thranduil's fist clenched. From every account of the incident he had heard, if Tulus had not been present, Legolas would have.... Thranduil could not even make himself finish the thought and he resisted the urge to go over to his son and gather him in his arms only with great effort. Legolas needed to sleep and so did Galithil. Disturbing them would be selfish.

Thranduil studied his nephew. He had been outraged when he found Galithil and Galudiron dragging the orcs' bodies to be burned earlier. Now he understood why Dolgailon had set his younger brother to this task. Galithil's hold on the world was obviously very precarious. Thranduil had not heard the child say ten words all afternoon. He had pushed the food brought to him around on his plate, refusing to eat even after being reminded that food in the villages could not be wasted. And he looked simply drained of life. Thranduil understood that all too well.

The sound of footsteps on the flet's balcony made Thranduil turn his attention to the door. It opened, revealing Dolgailon. At some point during the day, Dolgailon had obviously discarded his tunic. He was now only wearing the shirt that would normally be under it. The shirt had brownish splotches in some spots and black ones in others where blood had seeped through the tunic and stained it. He had a bandage, clearly hastily tied in place, around one arm. And though he was trying to walk purposefully into the room, his feet dragged along the floor. Despite his best efforts, Dolgailon appeared completely worn out to Thranduil's eyes.

"I beg your pardon, my lord, for not coming sooner. I was trying to make sure the orcs we drove north were defeated on all fronts and that the warriors Adar and I led here were properly accounted for and redistributed according to Ostarndor's orders. And I took the liberty of sending some messengers east to make sure the warriors that accompanied Celonhael and Golwon to that border did not meet with equally strong forces orcs--they were much less prepared than we were..."

Thranduil cut his oldest nephew's explanation short by standing, putting aside his plate and drawing Dolgailon into an embrace. As Galithil had done earlier, Dolgailon drew several quick, sharp breaths in response to the gesture. "I know what it is to lose a parent in battle, pen neth," Thranduil whispered. "And I know what it is to exhaust oneself trying to deny it has happened by burying oneself in duty."

"Does doing so eventually work?" Dolgailon asked with a shaky voice.

"Not in my experience," Thranduil replied as gently as he could. "I am so sorry, Dolgailon."

Dolgailon nodded, drew a long breath and stepped back. "Thank you, uncle. I know it is equally difficult for you to lose a brother." He glanced back at Galithil, still asleep next to his cousin. "I fear I may yet know that pain."

"Not if we can prevent it," Thranduil said firmly. "And we will do everything we can to do so." Then he placed a hand on Dolgailon's shoulder. "Come sit with me, pen neth. I am afraid I have more...well, well frankly terrible news that I must give you from your Adar's village."

Dolgailon did not move, but his eyes did fill with fear. "Not Nana," he whispered.

Thranduil looked at his nephew steadily and nodded. "I am sorry, Dolgailon," he repeated.

Dolgailon's whole countenance seemed to wilt and Thranduil found himself supporting his nephew as he half-staggered, half-fell towards the chair Thranduil had been seated in. "How? Did she fight or was the village that badly overrun?"

"She fought," Thranduil answered. "She was hit by an arrow." Thranduil hesitated and then continued. Dolgailon would learn this eventually--better he learn it from him. "It was not a mortal wound, Dolgailon. Lindomiel said she appeared to fade and she did not understand why. Of course, I know now why she faded."

"She could not survive ada's death, even for Galithil's sake?" Dolgailon blurted. Then he winced and waved his hand in the air as if to erase his words. "I should not say... I mean, I have no idea how I would feel if Arthiel...." He frowned. "But daernaneth survived when your adar...." Again Dolgialon waved his hand. "Sorry. I did not mean to..." Shaking his head, Dolgailon fell silent.

"Nana was very close to fading, even when Aradunnon and I returned from the war seven years later," Thranduil said quietly. "I suppose one never knows how one will respond to such a shock, and to receive it and a wound at the same time. It was obviously more than she could bear."

Dolgailon drew a deep breath. "I am not surprised. I had been telling myself all day it was only because of Ada's loss that I was in shock and could not feel Nana's presence. But I knew I was lying to myself. I knew...." He looked again at his brother. "Have you told Galithil?"

Thranduil shook his head. "I wanted make sure you knew first. If you can manage it, it might be best if we tell him together. So he can have all the support available." When Dolgailon immediately put on a brave face and nodded, Thranduil smiled sadly at his nephew's strength.

"Of course that is the best thing to do," Dolgailon said, still looking at his little brother. "We can tell him in the morning." He looked back at Thranduil. "And is someone taking him home? Can you take him home? He needs family, not just guards as an escort...."

"I am taking all of our family home, Dolgailon. You included. We are going to your Adar's village tomorrow to get Lindomiel and then we are going home." He held up his hand. "No arguments. Ostarndor is the captain of the Southern Patrol and he will manage now that so many of the orcs are destroyed. I need you in the stronghold. And I need your help with your brother."

Dolgailon frowned, but as Thranduil expected, did not argue.

*~*~*

Adar/ada -- Father/dad

Naneth/nana -- Mother/mum

Pen neth -- young one


	11. What matters

**Chapter 11: What matters**

Galithil watched the long, stiff hairs of his horse's mane slap against its sleek neck as they trotted along. He was vaguely aware of the fact that the forest buzzed bright and green around him--a sign that they were very near home. His only outward response to that change was to allow the hand holding his bow to fall limply to his side, his fingers curled just enough to keep it from slipping to the ground. Every so often, the arms of the bow nudged against his horse's rear leg or shoulder, causing the animal to skitter forward a few steps in surprise. Galithil did not bother correct the horse's pace. They were in the center of a tight group of warriors and guards responsible for escorting the King and his family home. The horse could not pull too far out of line, so it did not matter. Nothing mattered. Not the cheerful hum of the healthy trees, nor the worried expressions of Dolgailon, Legolas and aunt Lindomiel as they glanced at him surreptitiously, nor the punishment that he imagined uncle Thranduil was contemplating for he and Legolas as they rode. Nothing mattered.

Galithil was so smothered in the gloom of despondency that, when his horse tossed its head gratefully and broke into a canter out of the forest and onto the Green, he had to clutch the mane he had been staring at to prevent himself from falling. The horse followed its mates past the barn and straight to the bridge that spanned the river and led into the stronghold. While the horse seemed resentful of the extra few steps added to its journey home, Galithil was perfectly pleased to not have to traverse the distance between the barn and the stronghold. The Green was full of elves milling about, awaiting news upon the King's return. The last thing Galithil wanted to do at the moment was face crowds of people.

When they stopped near the bridge, Galithil slid from the horse's back and murmured his thanks to the stablehand that came forward to lead it to the barn. Galithil turned immediately towards the refuge of the stronghold, anxious to seclude himself in his family's quarters. Until it suddenly occurred to him how empty they would be. Worse, a glance inside the Great Gates revealed daernaneth Dieneryn and uncle Engwe waiting for uncle Thranduil. Galithil tried to hide a grimace. He had not thought about his grandmother. She was leaning on Engwe's arm and, even from across the river, her eyes betrayed the pain she felt. As comforting as the thought of retreating into the stronghold had been seconds before, Galithil now had no desire to go inside.

Galithil watched as aunt Lindomiel and Legolas's grandfather quickly strode across the bridge to embrace Dieneryn. At the same time, uncle Hallion emerged from the stronghold. Galithil expected him to greet uncle Thranduil, but instead he approached Legolas, who was standing near his father.

"I am so very sorry for not listening to you, Legolas," Hallion said, taking Legolas by surprise when he grasped both his shoulders. "You have never been anything but completely trustworthy. I should have taken you more seriously when you told me that Galithil had left the stronghold and I am more sorry than I can express to you that I did not. Please forgive me."

Galithil closed his eyes, not certain he could bear the reminder of how untrustworthy he was, in contrast to his younger cousin, on top of all the other grief he carried at the moment.

There was a moment of silence before Legolas responded in a very quiet voice. "It is not your fault, uncle Hallion. There is nothing to forgive."

Hallion pulled Legolas against him, reaching for Galithil and drawing him into the embrace as well. "You went all the way to the villages? Where the battles were? You could have been killed and if you had been, it would have been my fault for not listening to you. For not keeping a better eye on you. I would have never been able to forgive myself."

Galithil struggled not to squirm as he looked over Hallion's shoulder to see if uncle Thranduil was ready to go into the stronghold. No place seemed like a good place to be at the moment, but at least inside the stronghold, no one would be staring at him as so many of the elves on the Green were doing. Thranduil was frowning slightly while also looking at the people on the Green. Some had begun to call questions to him.

Galithil buried his face against uncle Hallion's shoulder when he realized the cause of uncle Thranduil's slightly annoyed and uncertain expression. Normally when Thranduil returned to the stronghold from some journey, unless the situation was very dire and required the King's personal attention, Aradunnon stayed outside to speak to the crowds while Thranduil went in and met immediately with Hallion. This was still another reminder of Aradunnon's absence, and one that had clearly caught the King off guard and, therefore, disturbed him.

"I will speak to them, if you wish, my lord," Dolgailon said, from Thranduil's other side. Without waiting for Thranduil's response, Dolgailon, accompanied by his wife who had rushed from the stronghold to greet him, walked amongst the people on the Green.

An odd mixture of gratefulness and regret clouded uncle Thranduil's face for a moment as he watched his oldest nephew manage the elves on the Green. Dolgailon's back was straight and his expression solemn but patient as he fielded questions. Someone asked if it were true that the troop commander had been killed. Dolgailon answered the question smoothly and his only reaction was to grasp Arthiel's hand as he did. Galithil felt a sob rise in his throat and he viciously swallowed it.

A hand fell on his shoulder. Galithil looked behind him. It was uncle Thranduil.

Hallion was looking at the King with deep regret. "I am so sorry, my lord," he whispered. "Both about lord Aradunnon and because I failed to keep Legolas and Galithil safe."

Galithil was beginning to feel a little sick. It never occurred to him that uncle Thranduil might be angry at Hallion for his escape from the stronghold.

But Thranduil only shook his head and gestured with his free hand towards the bridge. "I do not blame you, Hallion. Help me speak to Naneth. Then we have a good deal to talk about."

Hallion nodded and walked with the King towards the Gates. Hand still on his shoulder, Thranduil guided Galithil alongside him and waved for Legolas to follow. But Legolas did not follow. Looking over his shoulder, Galithil immediately saw why. Maidhien, Brethil, Berior, Eirienil and Aewen had finally managed to find their way through the crowd of citizens and guards and warriors. They were sidling their way towards Legolas and Galithil. Galithil sighed. He did not want to talk, even to his friends, at the moment. But, Eirienil clearly thought Thranduil's signal to also applied to her--as well she might, since she did live in the stronghold too--so she rushed towards Legolas and Galithil. The other children followed after her, up the steps onto the bridge.

Galithil relaxed slightly when Maidhien planted herself firmly on his right side, took his hand, squeezed it, and demanded nothing more of him.

*~*~*

"I cannot believe you did that!" Eirienil said as the door to Legolas's room closed behind her.

Legolas did not reply. Instead, he walked towards his washroom, wishing Eirienil would take Aewen and Maidhien and leave. He wondered if he had the nerve to strip down for a bath regardless of the ellyth's presence and whether they would take the hint if he began to do so.

"Do you have any idea how difficult uncle Hallion has been to live with since you and Galithil disappeared?" she continued, following Legolas into the washroom. "He sent warriors...well, Fifth Years, out looking for me yesterday just because I came home five minutes late from Aewen's cottage."

Berior and Brethil tagged along behind Eirienil. Legolas could almost feel their bright-eyed gaze. "Did you see any orcs?" Brethil asked, before Eirienil had finished speaking.

"Because hearing about that would make putting up with Hallion's insanely strict supervision for the last few days more tolerable," Berior added.

Legolas openly flinched at the question about orcs and he turned around to see how Galithil had taken that reference. Fortunately, Galithil had not followed him into his room. He must have gone to his own, Legolas thought, envying his cousin a bit. Apparently only Maidhien had followed Galithil and Legolas had everyone else gathered around him. He sighed. That was just as well. Galithil seemed to have tolerated about all he could by the time they reached the stronghold. Legolas would not begrudge him a little peace. He would not, however, hesitate to let Berior and Brethil know that the topic of orcs and anything else they had seen in Selwon's village was right out of bounds. To his surprise, Aewen beat him to it.

"Be quiet," Aewen whispered vehemently, stepping between Legolas and Brethil and Berior. "Neither Legolas nor Galithil are going to want to talk about orcs. Just leave them alone about it."

Berior scowled. "Why would Legolas not want to talk about orcs if he has seen them?" he asked, trying to sidestep her.

"Because he saw one kill lord Aradunnon," Aewen whispered in a very low voice.

That statement made Legolas very grateful that Galithil had not followed him. "How did you know that?" he asked.

Aewen turned to him with a pitying expression that made him look down quickly. "Lord Engwe and lord Hallion called my Adar into the stronghold to tell him. Adar took a leave from his duties, he is so upset over it."

Legolas bit his lip. Aewen's father and Aradunnon had been best friends for as long as Legolas could remember. And Dollion was the captain of the guard in the capital. If he had requested a leave from duty--and been granted it--'upset' must be an understatement.

"I am really sorry about it, Legolas. Lord Aradunnon was always a great deal of fun and I will miss him," Aewen said quietly.

Legolas only nodded.

"Legolas, is it true that you were wounded?" Berior asked. His tone was somewhat less excited, given Aewen's sharp reprimand. At least now he seemed to be trying to restrain his enthusiasm. "Eirienil said that when she was copying for Engwe, she read in one of the reports that you were on the list with the warriors treated for injuries in Selwon's village. Were you actually wounded?"

Legolas sighed, dreading the response this answer was going to elicit. "Yes, I was."

"No! Really?!" Berior and Brethil exclaimed in unison. "Where? Show us!"

Legolas frowned and unconsciously pulled at the hem of his tunic. Show them. That was the last thing he wanted to do. Eirienil and Aewen at least seemed to notice his discomfort.

"Come on," Eirienil said, taking Aewen's hand. "Legolas obviously wants to be left alone to take a bath."

Aewen nodded. "You should rest," she said to him. "Maybe we will see you tomorrow." She paused and then added, "if you are not in too much trouble," in a quieter voice.

Legolas appreciated the effort Eirienil and Aewen were making to get him out of discussing his injury, but it was obvious Berior and Brethil were having none of it. Berior was agreeing the ellyth should go, but only so that the ellyn could talk privately and have a good look at Legolas's wound. Brethil was offering to go get his Orthor pieces, so Legolas could show them how the battle went using them.

Legolas sighed and yanked open the bottom two buttons of his tunic, pulling it and the shirt underneath up enough to reveal the bandage over his ribs. Then he hooked his thumb under the bandage and held it aside so Brethil and Berior could see the puckered, red gash, still stitched closed, that the orc's arrow had made. The sight of it made Brethil and Berior fall silent as they stared at it.

"Why hasn't it healed more than that, Legolas? It happened several days ago, I thought." Berior finally asked in a much more subdued voice than he had been using to discuss the Orthor pieces.

"Because the orc's arrow was poisoned," Legolas said, letting the bandage and his clothes fall back in place.

"But it will heal better than that, right?" Brethil asked.

Legolas nodded. "Eventually."

"Amazing," Berior said admiringly, still looking at Legolas's side.

"No, it is not amazing," Legolas said, finally losing his temper. "There is nothing amazing about cowering in a tree behind a warrior who is prepared to give his life for yours, while you cannot even manage to hit a target ten feet away from you to defend yourself."

Berior and Brethil blinked. "Why could you not fight too?" Brethil asked, looking him up and down. "That wound could not have hurt so much that you could not draw your bow."

"And where did you get that knife?!" Berior added, pointing with excitement to the long knife Thranduil had, as yet, failed to confiscate from Legolas.

"I stole it from the King," Legolas replied, glaring at Berior. Then he turned to Brethil. "And, no, I did not even notice this wound. That was not the problem. Can you hunt from the trees yet? I have not been taught to shoot from the trees, and everything was happening so fast, I could not figure out how to draw or aim from that angle, so I could not return the orcs' attack. Tulus almost died trying to protect Galithil and I. I still do not know if he will live. They took him from the village the morning after the battle."

"He will live, Legolas," Aewen said softly. "Colloth too. I went to the infirmary with my naneth to help the day the wounded were brought home. I heard Nestoreth talking to Tulus's son and to Colloth's sister saying that they would recover."

Legolas released a long breath and nodded his thanks to her.

"Maybe we can practice shooting from the trees," Brethil suggested, again in a very subdued voice in response to Legolas's open irritation. He gingerly placed a hand on Legolas's shoulder and patted it a few times. "I bet we could figure out how to do it and then we could practice."

Legolas closed his eyes and tried to compose himself. Berior and Brethil were only behaving exactly as he would have been if one of them had the opportunity to see an orc. "I am sorry," he almost whispered. "It is just that none of this--orcs and battles and weapons and all that--seems very exciting after you have actually seen it. It is really just...terrifying. And tragic." He opened his eyes and looked at his cousins. "I really do not want to talk about it," he said when no one spoke.

The other children nodded and Legolas relaxed somewhat.

"Do you suppose you might leave him alone to have his bath now?" Eirienil asked, looking at Berior and Brethil sternly.

Berior rolled his eyes and moved to stalk out of the washroom. "We will wait for you in your bedroom, Legolas," he said.

Legolas cast a grateful look at Eirienil and Aewen as they followed the ellyn from the room.

*~*~*

Galithil sat on his bed listening to the silence in his family's suite. Dolgailon and Arthiel still had not come in from the Green. Uncle Thranduil and Hallion had accompanied him to the family quarters, told him to get some rest and left him with Maidhien. They were probably in the King's office now. Maidhien sat with him for a while after Thranduil left. Then she had patted his shoulder and slipped quietly from the room. Galithil frowned. Being alone was just as bad, if not worse, as being cooped up with everyone in Selwon's small cottage.

He hopped off his bed and walked to the main door of the suite, thinking he might go to Legolas's room or the family sitting room. When he opened the door and stepped into the hallway, he stopped. He could hear Berior and Brethil speaking animatedly in Legolas's room across the hall. Down the hall in the family sitting room, he heard Lindomiel speaking softly with Dieneryn. He stepped back into his family's suite and closed the door.

He turned, leaned against the door and looked at the room. Next to the chair where his mother normally sat was the shirt she had been sewing for Dolgailon before she went south with Lindomiel. On the table next to where his father normally sat was a strategy game, Tûr, that Aradunnon had been playing with Dolgailon. One of Aradunnon's worn cloaks was thrown over the back of the chair. Galithil walked over and climbed into the chair, tucking his legs under him and pulling the cloak about himself. He closed his eyes. The cloak still held the foresty, horsey smells that Galithil associated with his father.

Galithil wiped the back of his hand across his eyes and picked up one of the game pieces, trying to distract himself. This was never a game he had learned to like, though his father had taught it to him. Galithil preferred Orthor, but he found himself studying the board, trying to imagine where the game might have led, just for something to do. He jumped when the door from the hallway opened without warning. Galithil quickly put the piece back down, feeling as if he had disturbed something Dolgailon and his father had shared and not wanting his brother to see that he had. But it was not Dolgailon entering the room. It was Maidhien, with a tray of sweets.

"You went down to the kitchen and stole cakes? By yourself? I can barely convince you to go with me," Galithil asked as she settled the tray next to the game board without disturbing any of the pieces.

Maidhien shook her head as she selected one of her favorite berry treats from the tray and settled on the arm of the chair next to Galithil. "I did not steal. I would not steal from your kitchen. I asked the cooks if I could have something for you and they told me to take whatever I wanted."

Galithil studied Maidhien for a moment before standing and shoving her properly into the chair--she never voluntarily accepted his attempts to treat ellyth the way his father and brother insisted he treat Eirienil and Aewen. For some reason, he actually wanted to treat Maidhien that way, even if he had to make her accept his chivalry. He picked up one of the cakes out of respect for her efforts and perched on the arm of the chair himself. "I still cannot believe you went to the kitchen by yourself," he said quietly. "Thank you."

Maidhien only nodded. She watched him silently, which obligated him to eat the entire cake he had taken from the tray. And when he was done, she handed him a little meat pie.

Galithil found himself frowning so he would not smile. "Will you go down to the cellar and fetch up some wine too?" he joked. "I prefer the Dorwinion that uncle Thranduil favors."

Maidhien looked up at him sidelong. "I went to the kitchen, but I am not going anywhere near Galion's cellar. It is too scary down there and he is mean. Get your own wine, and pray lord Thranduil does not catch you if you really intend to steal the Dorwinion vintage."

Galithil shook his head and took a bite of the meat pie. It was good. "I do not think I will be stealing from uncle Thranduil's wine cellar any time soon," he said softly. "I was only teasing you. I appreciate you going to the kitchen."

"It is the least I could do," Maidhien whispered, now looking down at her lap. "After all, it is my fault that you and Legolas ended up in the southern villages."

Galithil froze with the pie halfway to his mouth and stared at Maidhien. How could she possibly know that he had gone south to spy Dannenion and figure out why she could not be part of his family? Legolas could not have told her. He did not know that was the reason himself until after the battle and he could not have had the time to tell her since they returned to the stronghold. Even if he had the time, Legolas surely would not betray such an important confidence. And no one but Legolas knew. Then a horrible thought occurred to Galithil--if his feelings had been obvious enough to his father to inspire him to say something, maybe they were obvious to her too! Galithil felt his heart race. He was barely willing to admit to himself that he cared for her. He was definitely not ready to admit it to her.

"How do you work that out?" he finally asked when she said nothing more and refused to look at him.

"Well," Maidhien said, and her voice sounded simply miserable, "if I had never shown you that cave, you would have never found that passage way. And without that passage way, you would have never been able to follow my brother, because you would never have gotten out of the stronghold with your bow because you were not supposed to be carrying it and the guards knew it. And if you could not get out without your bow, you would not have been able to go."

Galithil released the breath he was holding forcefully. "Maidhien that is the silliest thing I have ever heard in my life. You are not to blame for me making a stupid decision to follow your brother's stupid example. This is entirely my fault. You have nothing to do with it."

Maidhien looked up at him again with wide, guilty eyes. "But you did use the passage to get out with your bow, right?"

Reluctantly, Galithil nodded.

"And you would not have gone without your bow, right?" she continued.

"But I could have easily taken a bow from the practice weapons shed, which is what I intended to do if someone was in the sitting room when I planned to leave," Galithil answered. "It is my fault, Maidhien."

She looked at him skeptically and handed him a piece of bread with honey on it from the tray.

She was obviously worried about him. She definitely cared for him. And Galithil trusted her. He took the bread, looking at her closely. There was something he really needed to tell someone, and Maidhien might be the only person he could tell.

"Do I have honey on my chin?" she asked, wiping her hand across her mouth.

Galithil shook his head and leaned closer to her. "If I tell you something...something really bad, you will not tell anyone...or hate me for it, will you?" he whispered in a rush.

Maidhien frowned. "You are the best friend I have, Galithil. I cannot imagine what you could tell me that could make me hate you. And you know I would never tell your secrets."

"It is my fault Adar is dead," he whispered, watching her reaction carefully. When her face filled with disbelief, he nodded. "It is true. Adar saw Legolas and I in the tree with Tulus. Tulus was trying to get us into one of the telain to safety. Adar tried to get to us and he did not see the orc that attacked him because he was looking at the ones around me and Legolas. If I had not been there, he would not be dead."

Maidhien's brows drew together sharply and she tossed the bread in her hand back on the tray. Then she knelt in the chair so she could put her arms around Galithil's neck. Galithil accepted her embrace gratefully. He had needed to tell someone about how his father had died--someone who would be sympathetic--before he had to tell uncle Thranduil or Dolgailon that he was the reason his father was dead.

"Galithil," Maidhien whispered after holding him for a moment. "It is not your fault that an orc..."

"It is my fault," Galithil interrupted forcefully. "If I had not been there..."

"If the orc had not been there, it could not have killed your adar. And the orc had no business being there. The orc has no business even existing. It is not your fault."

"But if I had not been there..."

"Stop saying that," Maidhien said, pulling away from him. "If Anastor had not put the stupid idea in your head to begin with...if Legolas or I had gone to your adar or brother as we should have and told them your stupid plan...if I had stayed by the river like I wanted to and watched for you to stop you...if your adar had paid better attention..."

"It is not adar's fault that he died," Galithil interrupted.

"Well you said he was looking at the orcs around you and not the ones around him. Even I know that was not right. It seems to me that someone with as much battle experience as your adar should know better than that. It sounds as if he panicked when he saw you and made a mistake."

"Because he saw me..."

"Still, he should know better..."

"It is not adar's fault..."

"Well I do not think it is yours either. And I do not think it will help you if you keep thinking that it is your fault. What is certain is that your adar was ready to sacrifice anything, even himself or the village, to help you. So you owe him more than to collapse in guilt."

"I have not collapsed in guilt."

"But you will if you keep thinking that way. I would. Anyone would." Maidhien paused and took a deep breath. Then she continued in a calmer voice. "If you really think that your adar sacrificed himself for you, than you owe it to him to try to become what he would want you to become, not what guilt will wear you down to be."

Galithil said nothing to that.

"And I do not, nor will I ever, believe his death is your fault, so I will not stop trying to make you stop thinking that," she added, picking up the honeyed bread again.

"Would you still be my friend even if it was my fault?" Galithil found himself whispering.

Maidhien reached and pulled Galithil next to her so that they were practically in one another's laps in the too-small chair. Then she looked at him levelly. "I will always be your friend, Galithil. Always. No matter what."

He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him. "Thank you, Maidhien," he whispered.

*~*~*

Galithil stood stiffly on the Green, dressed in the robes that his mother had made for him to wear when he attended the King in court. Thranduil stood to one side of him. Legolas stood on his father's other side, between Thranduil and Lindomiel. Galithil's other cousins and family were gathered around them. Much to Galithil's surprise, Thranduil said absolutely nothing when Maidhien rushed forward from the crowd to stand next to Galithil. His uncle only smiled down at her sadly and laid a hand on her shoulder briefly. Somewhere in the grief that threatened to drown Galithil, the memory of his father's voice saying that uncle Thranduil could never accept Maidhien into the family surfaced, and he wondered what his uncle would say to him when he finally asked for an explanation why Galithil had gone south. He imagined that if uncle Thranduil knew Galithil's intentions towards Maidhien, he would not feel so generous about her standing with the family now.

"We are gathered tonight under the stars to honor the sacrifice of Eryn Galen's warriors," Thranduil began, his voice slightly more rough than it normally was.

Galithil drew a deep breath and braced himself to hear his father's name called as Thranduil continued the ceremony. Next to him, Maidhien edged a little closer to him. Uncle Thranduil had suggested before they left the stronghold that neither Galithil nor Legolas need attend the memorial if they thought it would be too difficult. But Galithil had been thinking about what Maidhien had said that he owed to his father, so he was determined to honor his father properly now with his presence at the memorial.

Maidhien was right, Galithil thought as Thranduil spoke about how the warriors' sacrifices had ensured the salvation of numerous lives. He would try to be like those warriors. He would make the decisions that served Eryn Galen, rather than his own desires, as his father had admonished him to do when they spoke about going south. Honoring what was essentially his father's last advice to him was the absolute least he could do, especially since his failure to respect that request had been the cause of his father's death.

Putting Eryn Galen first would not be so bad. It might even be good. After all, if he did, people might start taking him seriously, as they did Legolas. Everyone--from Hallion, who saw Legolas as 'trustworthy,' to the guards, who practically regarded Legolas as a miniature Thranduil--respected Legolas. And Galithil could not deny that was deserved. As much as he liked to tease Legolas, he knew his cousin was more honest than he was.

'I will try to make the sort of decisions that Legolas would make,' Galithil vowed to himself, glancing at his cousin.

A movement in his peripheral vision made Galithil's gaze drift over to Dolgailon. His brother stood with Dollion, captain of the guard in the capital, Morillion, captain of the Path Guard and the four captains of the border patrols. All the captains of the warriors in Eryn Galen had managed to make it to the capital to represent their warriors in honoring the Troop Commander. Galithil almost stared at his brother as Dolgailon took his turn and stepped forward to speak with a strong voice. Galithil knew he would not be able to manage a squeak at the moment. He could not imagine how Dolgailon could actually recite memories of their father in front of all these people. But Dolgailon had spoken to the citizenry on the Green as well. And he had remained true to his duty, commanding the warriors in the south and even assuming some of the troop commander's responsibilities until the King arrived in Selwon's village. Dolgailon had even had the presence of mind to kill the orc that killed their father, keep Galithil safe and maintain command of the battle and ensure its victory immediately after watching their father die.

The measure of a good warrior is how well he controls his fear and does what must be done, Aradunnon had said when Galithil told him his hands had shook while fighting the spiders.

'Ada would definitely be proud of Dolgailon,' Galithil thought. "I will try to be just like him."

Remembering all that Dolgailon had done, Galithil thought about how he had felt all day long--as if nothing still mattered. Eryn Galen still mattered, he realized. Dolgailon certainly showed that he understood that and Galithil would too.

Dolailon glanced over at his younger brother as he stepped back amongst the other captains. Galithil forced a brave smile onto to his face in praise of his brother's courage. Dolgailon reciprocated with the same sort of smile.

*~*~*

AN: This is the conclusion of Journeys in Mirkwood. The next story will take place immediately after this one, and deal further with the aftermath of this story.

*~*~*

Adar/ada -- Father/dad

Naneth/nana -- Mother/mum

Elleth/ellyth -- Female elf/elves

Ellon/ellyn -- Male elf/elves

Talan/telain --flet/flets (house(s) in the trees that the Elves lived in)

Eryn Galen -- Greenwood (the original name of Mirkwood--I can't see Thranduil referring to his realm as Mirkwood.)


End file.
